Little Boy Lost
by slaterchest
Summary: Four year old Spencer Reid is missing. The BAU is called into the murders of five little boys and one missing in Las Vegas. This is AU, this would be if Diana didn't put one and one together when Spencer was little. I hope you like it. Kid Spencer, but the rest of the team is grown and working for the BAU. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds or characters.**

 **Okay, this is my first try writing CM fanfic. There will probably some sort of slash couple later on, I'm not sure yet. I don't plan for this to have a romance but who knows. I know there are tons of kid Spencer fics but whats one more. There is mentioning of child sexual abuse and murder but it's not really talked about just a warning, might be talked about more later.**

Spencer looked around his new bedroom. It didn't look at all like his old one. His mom had his room filled with books and writing tablets. The new one was filled with toys. He was surprised when his new daddy got him the doll that he had been looking at. His old one always wanted him to play sports and be outside all the time. His mommy said not to act smart in front of Daddy too much. But his new daddy didn't care how much he read, they even read the morning paper together.

There was only one rule for living with his new daddy.

Never talk about his old life, not to anyone.

It was hard not talking about his mommy, he missed her terribly. But he understood she was gone now. There were times he still cried at night thinking about his old family, but then Daddy would sing to him.

"Spencer!"

He ran out the bedroom door and down the hall. His new daddy was standing in the middle of their small kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" his daddy asked.

"What can I have?" It was the same every morning. He hadn't been able to settle into their new life that well yet. When he lived with his mommy and old daddy he didn't always get food.

But it was all different now, his new daddy would make him anything he wanted, and if he didn't have it he would go out to get it. It still seemed like a dream that he got so lucky. He still missed his mommy and old daddy but his old daddy didn't want him. It was sad thinking about his mommy, his new daddy told him she got too sick. His mommy had died and he wasn't there. He cried all night when his new daddy told him. There were still nights he cried, but his daddy would bring him hot chocolate and he would sing or read to him. Now that he didn't have his mommy anymore he was glad he had his new daddy.

"Spencer, you can have anything you want remember?" His daddy smiling kindly at him.

"Waffles," he said, clapping his little hands with glee.

"Waffles it is. Strawberry syrup?"

"Yay," he cheered.

"Go get dressed, after breakfast we are going to the library. I have to go to work after that but Mrs. Carrington is going to take care of you."

Spencer didn't like when his daddy went to work, but he understood he needed to go. Mrs. Carrington was pretty nice, she was like what he thought a grandmother would be like. She made the best milk shakes.

"Can I get a lot of books?" he asked excitedly.

"Remember, for the books you like it's a ten book limit."

Spencer nodded. If it was the baby books he could get ten more than that but he liked bigger books.

"Are you going to get a book, Daddy?"

His daddy smiled wide down at him. "Maybe one, but that'll still leave you with nine to get." That sounded good to Spencer.

They had moved from motel to motel until they got to where they were going. As soon as Daddy saw Aquia Harbour, Virginia he knew they were at home. It was colder than he liked but he was getting used to it. At four years old he was better at adapting than his daddy.

"I have a surprise for you this weekend," his daddy said as he plated a waffle.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Where going to D.C. this weekend. You wanted to visit all the places you've read about, while we can't visit all we can try."

Spencer dug into his food with gusto. He'd lived with his new daddy for four months and loved him so much. But he missed his mommy very much, knew that dead meant dead. He was just glad she wasn't sad or sick anymore.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the BAU, walked into the North Las Vegas Police Department. It was a large building; they were directed to the Investigative Command, led by Captain Coiler.

"Five dead kids, why are we just now being called in?" Morgan asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know, it seems very fishy to me," Rossi replied.

"Morgan, Rossi I want you two to go to the latest dump site. Prentiss, JJ I need you to help with interviewing the parents." Hotch called Garcia's phone.

"Yes, sir," she said somber. She had spent the last few hours looking over horrific pictures of dead children, all her cheer had been zapped out of her.

"Garcia, I need you to find any connections between the murdered boys. Add the missing boy to that."

"Got it, sir," she said before disconnected.

JJ and Prentiss sat in front of the three people on the couch. Hotch was interviewing the last boy's parents. They were interviewing the first murdered child's mother and the missing boy's father. They had been friends before the first murder, the missing boy's mother had recently been institutionalized. She had a major psychotic break after her four year old son went missing. Spencer Reid, four year old went missing from his front yard. His mother was having one of her episodes and little Spencer went outside to get away from the yelling.

At first the police thought that Spencer had been killed by his mother during the episode but it was quickly proven impossible. Mr. Reid had put in a security system inside the house to make sure that his wife had not been hurting their son during her episodes. The video shows little Spencer walk out the front door gripping a book. The mother didn't come down stairs until after her husband had come home.

All the murdered little boys were between the ages of four and seven. The first was Riley Jenkins, age six, sexually assaulted and stabbed to death. The second was Caleb Martin, age five, same M.O. Spencer Reid went missing next. Five little boys assaulted and stabbed to death over a five month period. There was no certain timing between the kills. It had been odd they hadn't been called in before now, someone had majorly dropped the ball.

"Mr. Reid, when was the last time you saw your son?" JJ asked, her voice gentle and caring.

"The day after his fourth birthday. I told him to take care of his mother before I left for work. That was the last time I saw him."

"Taking care of a mentally ill mother is a big job for a four year old," Emily said, she heard the accusing in her own voice.

"Spencer isn't like other kids, he's really smart. They have been after us to have him tested, I had been putting it off because I wanted him to be normal."

He must have noticed the look in their eyes at such a statement because it followed it up. "I mean I didn't want other people treating him differently." They had already heard enough, Spencer wasn't what his father wanted.

The questioning of Mrs. Jenkins went smoother. "One last question Mrs. Jenkins, where is Mr. Jenkins?" They had been unable to locate him.

Tears started running down the delicate woman's face. "He left a note, a few weeks after we buried Riley. It said he couldn't live in this world anymore. It was a suicide letter. The police should still have it, I gave it to them when we were looking for him. Right now he's an endangered missing person, but I know my husband, he won't be coming back."

It was four days later they had a lead. Gary Brendon Michaels, fit their profile perfectly. But that's when they ran into a wall, he was gone… in the dust. Now they had the name of their unsub but no unsub.

* * *

Spencer reached out and grabbed the book he had been eyeing. It was so big that he had to hold it in both of his arms. He needed his daddy to hold it for him; he looked around for him.

"Daddy," he called when he didn't see him. It wasn't like his daddy to not be there, he didn't like Spencer out of his sight. That was just fine with Spencer because he didn't like being around strangers.

"Daddy," he called again. He laid the book down and ran down the aisle. He was in the adult non-fiction section, where his daddy was supposed to be. His heart started beating wildly.

He ran up and down every one of the aisles in the area but couldn't find him. They were in a bookstore in D.C., he had begged his daddy to stop there. What if he got tired of him and his whining and left him there?

"Hey, kiddo, you lost?" a man asked him.

The man was funny looking, none of his clothes matched. That was okay for socks but this guy's clothes were all mismatched. The man had black rimmed glasses on, just a little less thick than his own glasses. The man seemed nice but Daddy said to never, ever talk to strangers. They were bad people and hurt little kids, he knew not all strangers but it was better not to take the risk.

"Spencer!" a panicked voice yelled.

Spencer turned to see his daddy running to him. He found himself scooped up into his daddy's arms and held tightly.

"Don't you ever wander off like that again," his daddy admonished.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you and got scared." He sniffled into his daddy's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"And you, what the hell were you trying to do with my son?" his daddy yelled at the man.

"Listen, I saw an upset and lost kid. I was just trying to help, next time keep an eye on him better," the man said darkly.

He watched the irate man stomp off with the little boy in his arms. The kid was a tiny thing with big, black rimmed glasses. He had never seen glasses bigger than his own, and on a little boy they were adorable.

"Hey, hot stuff," a cheery voice called to him. He turned around with a big smile on his face, the interaction with the man and his kid slipping away. All that was in his mind now was how lucky he had gotten to be with her.

"Hey, Pen," Kevin said brightly. "I thought you were working on a case?"

"I am, but even I can't live at Quantico," she laughed lightly.

"You can't?" he said, smiling.

"Oh, hush, I only have an hour to spend with my beloved before heading back to the abyss that I call my life." She walked out the door just in time to miss seeing the missing little boy, whose face was on her computer in her office, at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Futureauthor2000- Thank you for the review. I agree that it was very un-Garcia like but I needed her to JUST miss him.**

 **Guest and Kas3y-Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope I don't disappoint.**

They found Gary Brendon Michaels a week later. He had slipped up and pulled money from his bank account. Apparently living on the lamb was hard to work. He hadn't touched his account since the BAU arrived. Garcia tracked him as soon as he hit the ATM. Half an hour later as they were coming through the door Michaels took the coward's way out. He raised his gun and pointed it at Prentiss, JJ was the one to pull her trigger first. Hotch knew just like him, she didn't regret it. They both had little boys, and this man preyed on them and killed them.

The only regret any of them had was not being able to bring closure to the Reid family. The little boy with the big hazel eyes behind even bigger glasses would stay on the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children's website.

It was quiet on the jet as they headed back home. It wasn't a win, it never was it was just one less predator in a sea of them.

Morgan's phone rang as soon as he got into his car. Checking the display he answered. "Hey, Mama."

"Derek, I saw your team on the national news. Those poor little boys," she said, crying lightly. He had known better than to answer. Ever since she found out about Buford, things like this hit her hard.

"I know, Mama. But Michaels is dead and gone now, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

His mother sniffled into the phone and seemed to calm down.

"I was hoping to visit you this coming week. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, Mama. I can't guarantee that we won't be called away but we shouldn't after this one."

"That's great news. I'll be there Monday, okay?"

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Turning his car on, he headed for home. The case ran through his head as he drove; all those innocent little boys. They weren't big enough to hurt anyone. Then there was Spencer Reid, little boy lost.

He didn't know why the boy stayed on his mind. Over the years there had been countless children missing, abused and murdered that he had come in contact with.

The house was dark when he arrived, he used to pick up Clooney when he drove home. But he lost Clooney a few months back. Taking him to be put to sleep was hardest thing he had to do in a long time, he stayed with him long after his best friend's heart ceased to beat.

His team talked to him about getting another dog but the pain was too fresh. Also with his job it was cruel, he saw that every time he came home.

The house was lonely now that Clooney was gone. The rest of his team had another living creature looking forward to seeing them tonight. Hotch had his son, Jack. JJ had her family, Will and Henry. Garcia had her boyfriend Kevin. Emily had her cat, Sergio and Rossi had his dog.

At least after the weekend he'd have his mother there for a while. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and settled down on the couch. The news was on, the newscaster was going on about some fair in Aquia Harbour, Va. His phone started ringing, groaning he got up and answered it. Facing away from the TV, just in time to miss the boy he had been looking at for over a week. A little boy who his whole team thought was in a shallow grave somewhere. He turned back around after the camera panned away from the small boy walking away holding the hand of a dead man.

* * *

Spencer got into bed smiling from ear to ear. He had never been to a fair before, he had read about them but never seen one before. His daddy took him to ride on the Ferris wheel and the merry go round. He even got cotton candy, he really liked cotton candy.

When they got home he played in the tub before getting in his comfy pajamas. He was a little sad though because his daddy had to go to work tonight. Mrs. Carrington was going to check on him throughout the night, she just lived across the hall.

He knew his daddy had to go to work, he had a really important job. He protected little kids by making the bad people go away. His daddy didn't say where he took the bad people but Spencer was sure it was jail, that's where bad adults go, he knew that. When he grew up he wanted to protect people like his daddy did. He smiled again as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

JJ glared at the files on her desk. It was Monday morning and it felt like her weekend was only a minute long. She missed her little guy something awful, her big guy too.

She pulled the top file and looked it over. It didn't meet their requirements, neither did the next. As she grabbed the next one someone knocked on her office door. She looked up to see Hotch.

"Briefing in five,"' he said before walking away. As she wondered what was wrong with Hotch she mistakenly set the file she was going to look at with the files she had decided against involving the team. What she couldn't know was that there were answers in that file; the first in a line of dead child predators, this one in Cedar City, Utah about one hundred and seventy miles away from Las Vegas.

* * *

Garcia walked into the room, usually she and JJ worked on the briefing but this was a rushed job. Hotch had only given her twenty minutes to arrange everything.

"We have a vigilante killer in the Beltway area. In the past month four men have been stabbed to death, two in D.C. and two in Virginia. Donald Martinez, forty-nine, stabbed to death, genitals severed." She clicked and a picture of Martinez's body filled the screen. "The same M.O. with the three other victims: Edmond Lyons, thirty-six; Corey England, thirty-two; Harold Rollins, sixty-one." She clicked through their crime scene pictures. "All were convicted sex offenders, all with child victims."

"How do we know it's a vigilante and not just a coincidence?" Prentiss asked.

"The un-sub left a note at the crime scene. Just a date, September 15th but with no year," Hotch said as he looked through the file on his electric tablet.

"So the date means something to him, but the question is what?" Morgan spoke up.

"That's what we have to find out. Rossi, you and Prentiss go to the latest crime scene. Garcia you work on seeing if the date collides with anything in the victims' lives. Morgan, you and JJ go to interview the latest victim's family. I'll go and talk to the police here in D.C," Hotch said.

* * *

His new daddy had to work this morning, so he was staying with Mrs. Carrington. Mrs. Carrington said it wasn't normal for a growing boy to be shut up in an apartment all the time. The boys on his t-ball team made fun of him for not being normal, well most of them. He did have one friend but he was gone now, just like his mommy. So he wanted to be normal, his daddy said this was a new start for both of them.

"Where are we going?" he asked Mrs. Carrington as he skipped beside her.

"It's a surprise," she said before placing his booster seat in the back of her car. His daddy gave her permission to take him out but she was always supposed to keep an eye on him.

During the ride his excitement grew. He knew they were headed into Washington D.C., he remembered it from his trip last week.

* * *

Fran Morgan walked along the wall, she went to the same place every time she visited her son. Sometimes he came with her but most of the time she came alone. Stopping in front of a name, she reached out and traced it with her finger. Derek J. Lewis.

"Hey, Derry, sorry it's been a while. Kids are good, I'm here to see Derek and you of course. I miss you, can't believe it's been forty-six years. Derek is a perfect mix between you and his father. He has Martin's sense of right and wrong, and your sense of humor. He's so much like you, Martin couldn't wait to get married and start a family. Derek will be forty next year and he still doesn't seem to be close to settling down. Sarah and Desiree are both married now. I'm still not a grandmother though. It's what I get for having such career driven children. I think Sarah might have been trying but unable to conceive, I haven't been able to broach the subject. I don't meddle. I can hear you laughing," she said smiling; she did sometimes hear him laugh.

Her son was so much like his namesake, it was even more eerie since they never meet.

She heard a small giggle. Looking down she saw a small boy with black rimmed glasses. He had a small hand over his mouth. She looked around but it was hard to see who the child was with, because there was a decent crowd; it usually was at Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall. But it didn't look like he was with any of them.

Being January the boy was bundled up tight in winter clothes and coat.

"Well, hello," she said to the little giggling imp.

His pale skin was tinged pink on the apple of his cheeks and tip of his nose. The nose he was scrunching up in thought.

Suddenly he gestured her down with his finger, she leaned down. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he whispered loudly, like whispering wasn't considered talking. He was just simply adorable.

Straitening up she said, "That's good advice. I told the same thing to my children." Not that that helped, she let the monster in the front door.

"You have kids?" he asked before looking around. Probably for other small children. It shouldn't have made her feel so happy that a small child thought she was young enough to have little kids.

"I have three but they're all grown up now."

"Oh." The smile faded off the boy's face, it was heartbreaking to see. There was also something so familiar about that face.

"Who are you here with, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"Mrs. Carrington, she's visiting with her husband." He pointed to an older woman, who was staring at a part of the wall deep in thought. "Who are you visiting with?"

"My brother, I was only thirteen when he ..." she trailed off. She forgot she was speaking to a child for a moment.

"Before he died?" the boy asked.

She nodded.

"My mommy died and my old daddy didn't…" he stopped, eyes huge.

"Before your old daddy?" she pressed.

The little boy just shook head. Before she could ask another question Mrs. Carrington walked up to them.

"I'm sorry. I must have lost myself for a while there," she said before dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

She looked down at the small boy. "Ready to go? Do you still have your pamphlet?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and pulled out a folded pamphlet out his coat. She took a look when he unfolded it. It was for the Frederick Douglass National Historic site.

She had gone there with Derek on one of her first visits to D.C., Derek was a grown man and didn't look half as interested as the small boy did.

The older woman looked up and smiled. "I babysit him while his dad works. He found the pamphlet a couple days ago, read the thing in no time and had it memorized. He's been talking about it almost non-stop. This was his surprise, I just needed to visit my Thomas first. Come on, Spencer."

Fran watched the little boy skip away happily with the older black woman. There was just something that was so familiar about the boy. It was going to drive her crazy all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I'm so happy you're liking it.**

He opened the door, slipping into the quiet apartment. It had been a long night, and he was tired. The creep he had just ridden the world of was harder to get than he expected. It turned his stomach to think about what he found in that guy's house.

As he waited for the water to heat he decided to check on Spencer. Opening the bedroom door he peeked in, Spencer was lying curled up on the bed. There were sniffles and crying coming from him. It happened more than he liked, Spencer would cry himself to sleep.

"Spencer," he said quietly.

"I want my Daddy," he cried pitifully.

"I'm here buddy," he cooed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I want my REAL Daddy. I want to talk to him. Maybe if I ask him real nice he'll let me live with him."

The words rang in his ears that he didn't realize what he was doing until the boy started crying out. Lou Jenkins looked down at the child that he had saved. He had taken the boy from the park near his home. His parents weren't good for him, after the murder of two little boys they were letting a four year old wander around the neigbhood. He saved him before the sicko could get to him. Diana was too sick and William too weak to protect him right. They didn't deserve to have their child when his had been ruthlessly murdered.

Whimpers from the boy on the bed brought him around again. Spencer was curled up in an even tighter ball, his arm already bruising from the harsh grabbing and shaking him. He felt a small bit of guilt but he knew he was still the best choice for the boy, he would have to start teaching the boy to be stronger. And remind him to NEVER talk about his old parents again, they were gone.

"Go to sleep, Riley," he said tiredly.

"But I'm Spencer, Riley's dead." It was whispered but it felt like a punch to his gut. He couldn't be held responsible for what happened next.

Edina Carrington knocked on her neighbor's door. At first when the man and his little boy moved in she thought the boy would be wild. How wrong she was, he was a darling child, smart as a whip too. She hadn't been around children in a long time. Her first son dying in infancy only a few months after getting the news that her husband had died in Vietnam. He was the love of her life, but lonilness made her make biggest mistake of her life. Seven years after losing her husband and baby she married what she thought was a nice man.

Four years, three miscarriages and too many broken bones to count later, she left him. It was the smartest thing she had ever done, she hadn't known at the time she was pregnant again. Because she feared for the baby she was pregnant with she made herself disappear. It was because of this she knew the signs of someone trying not to been seen, and her new neighbor didn't want to be seen.

Spencer was such a sweet boy, but there was just something off about his father. Some of the things the boy said led her to believe that the man wasn't his father by blood. But there are all different kinds of families now, the kid could be adopted.

Usually she watched Spencer five days out of the week, but it had been almost a week since she had seen the boy last. It was a little unnerving how quiet the apartment was. Before even when his father was there Spencer would walk across the hall to talk to her, now nothing.

When no response came from the knocking she tried again. There was a very quiet squeak from the other side of the door.

"Spencer, are you okay?" She was worried something had happened to the boy, she didn't completely trust her new neighbor.

Something knocked into the door and she heard a click. It was then she noticed there was a new lock on the door, higher up.

The door gently opened and what she saw made her gasp. The precious little thing that she had spent so much time with was covered in bruises, his face was a mixture between healing bruises and fresh ones.

 _"How could I have not heard that?"_

"Spencer, oh baby. What happened to you?" she asked.

"Daddy said I was bad. I'm an ungrateful, bad boy."

"Is your daddy here?" she asked, trying not to cry or kill someone.

"No. He went to work, I'm not supposed to answer the door, but I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat?" Her heart broke a little more at that moment.

"Of course sweetie, but first we need to go for a drive." Being a abuse victim herself she knew not to upset him if possible before she could get him to safety, there was no way she was leaving him here.

She pulled him into her apartment while she grabbed her things. Also grabbing a tin of cookies she had made him earlier, they weren't very healthy but they were better than nothing.

"Here, pumpkin, take these. You can eat them in the car." He grabbed the tin with his small hands.

They hurried down the steps as fast as an injured child and elderly woman could. She just opened the backdoor of her car when she heard it.

Looking up she saw her new neighbor walking in a slow gait to them. His eyes were dark, something dangerous was behind those eyes. Deadly. She had seen the same look right before her husband tried to kill her.

"Run, Spencer, run and don't look back!" she screamed at the child. "Find a policeman. Go!"

She didn't know if she was more surprised or happy that the child listened. Turning with the tin still in his hand he took off down alley. Her neighbor started to run, she knew it he caught the boy he was good as dead, evil didn't go away. Someone who beat a child like that, would end up killing them. Needing to do something to slow the man down she did the only thing she could think of, as he passed her she swung her heavy purse at the man's head. It knocked him down but not for long.

"I'll be back for you," he snarled before taking off again.

Once he was gone, she knocked on the door of one of the first floor tenants.

A sleepy looking college aged girl answered. "Yes," she said, yawning.

"I need to use your phone to call the police."

She hoped that Spencer would be safe until the police came. He was so damn smart that she knew if he hid he would do it well but he was still just a baby. A baby in street clothes with no coat in winter. God, what had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Criminal Minds or characters.**

 **Thank you all for the kind words. I had to rewrite this twice, so it might have lost some of what I had hoped earlier. My laptop is being difficult. I hope you all like this new chapter. I think I said something about Reid and the team meeting in this chapter, I've put it off for one more. I hope no one is upset at me for that.**

The man looked down at the bottle of whiskey he had been nursing, then he looked back at the strange sight before him. The sun had gone down a little while back and no one came to this part of town after dark. Aquia Harbour was small but had a small bit of a crime problem. He didn't do anything illegal except loiter and a little public drunkenness here and there.

It wasn't that he wanted to be homeless but he had realized a long time ago that he didn't want the life he was leading. After that he had traveled far and wide but still ended up not far from where he started. In his travels he had seen a lot of odd things but nothing as odd as a toddler running like Satan himself was on his heels. What was odder, the little thing ran right into him.

"Wow, kid, what are you doing out here?" The alcohol that he had consumed was working against him.

"I. Need. A. Policeman." The way he said it made the man think the child thought he wasn't all that smart.

"SPENCER!" a yell came from somewhere unseen. The little boy tensed then started trembling. Pushing the alcohol haze away he made his brain turn back on. Something was very wrong, until he could get the story from the boy he would have to go on instinct.

He opened the door to the abandoned shed that he had been heading to sleep. It might have been connected to another building a long time ago but now it was a standalone, no bigger than a small walk-in closet. It was barely big enough to lay down even if it was at an angle. Quickly grabbing the boy's arms he pushed him into the shed and shut the door. The boy made a squeaking noise when he put him in but didn't yell. It also didn't escape his notice the child was covered in bruises. Whoever was trying to get the child, it was clear the boy was terrified of him. For a good reason he was sure.

A man came running from the same direction the child had moments before. It wasn't easy to see him because he wasn't near the streetlights, it was like he was purposely trying to stay unseen.

"Hey, you, have you seen a little boy? My son was attacked by a pervert and now he's running scared."

He thought about what the man said. After living with his own dad he knew a lying son-of-a-bitch when he heard one. But there was something else about the man, something off. Not entirely being able to place it, he knew he couldn't risk the chance of the man getting his hands on the small child.

"Are you kidding? What the hell would a kid be doing out here?" he said, slurring his words for effect.

"Get a job you bum," the man sneered before taking back off.

After the man's footsteps died down he opened the door back up. "All's clear rug-rat."

"I'm not a rat," the boy said quietly. The light from the streetlight over the shed hit the boy's face. The man tried not to cringe at the sight of the boy's battered face.

He set his whiskey bottle down on the ground, after all he didn't need to carry that into the police station. A shot of fear ran through him at the thought of what would happen when he took a beat-up kid in. But no way could he not help the child out. He had wished many a night for help when he was small. Luckily, he was smart enough to graduate and get into college well before any of the kids his own age.

Shrugging off his tattered coat he wrapped it around the boy, it fell all the way to his feet.

"Okay, kiddo, we've got a little of a walk ahead of us. We have to go the back way so we won't run into your dad again."

"He's not my daddy, he says he is now but I don't want him to be. My old daddy never hit me. I want him, and I want my mommy. I want to go home." The child broke into big heaving sobs.

"Shh, kid, if you keep crying the guy will come back." That shut the kid up.

"We need to move fast. Do you mind if I pick you up?" The kid looked at him suspiciously.

"You promise we're going to a policeman?" the boy asked.

Hearing that innocent voice ask for a promise from a complete stranger and having to trust him was heartbreaking. Ethan McKay sent up a thank you to God that it was he that the kid found and not some creep.

* * *

"Hotchner," Hotch said, answering his phone.

"Agent Hotchner" a hesitant female voice said.

"Speaking. How can I help you?" he asked warily. He had been working overtime trying to fine the vigilante unsub.

"Hello, my name is Rebecca Larson, I work at Bennington Sanitarium. I'm calling on behalf of Diana Reid." The name was familiar but it took a minute for Hotch to place it.

"Oh, yes, I remember Mrs. Reid." He had visited her in the hospital. She had insisted that her son was still in danger. Her doctor told him that her delusions were worse than ever before. After she found out Spencer was gone she lost all contact with reality.

"Mr. Reid has filed for divorce because of his Mrs. Reid's institutionalization. There is no turning back now. Our only hope is to get her on the right medication so she can live out her life without constant terror going on in her head, but she'll have to be her probably for the rest of her life."

"Ms. Larson, I don't understand why you called me. What does this have anything to do with the FBI? Should you be discussing Mrs. Reid's condition?"

"Listen, Diana asked me to call. She was semi lucid at the time. She wants to bury her son. She needs to bury him. The only way she can accept him being dead is if she is able to lay him to rest."

It wasn't the first time he had heard this kind of request. People wanted closure, they needed it to go on with their lives. Or as in Mrs. Reid's case, to finally lose herself completely in her psychosis.

"I can't promise anything but we'll look into it." They said their goodbyes and disconnected. He could have Garcia look more in the Michaels past and try to find the place he dumped Spencer Reid's body. The coward couldn't even give them a hint where the child was. Unfortunately, that would have to wait until they were able to find the vigilante unsub.

* * *

He watched from the corner as the bum took the boy into the police station. Anger filled him, he should have known the idiot had been lying. They were going to take his son and give him back to that man who didn't care about him. A man that barely paid attention to Spencer even when he lived under his own roof. He would be damned if he let it happen again. He could take the redeye back to Vegas and take care of the weak man. He was glad he carried everything he needed to get a flight. There was time before they would be able to get anything out of Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

Spencer didn't know what to think. He was taught that strangers were bad, but Mr. Ethan wasn't bad. On the whole walk he had carried him against his chest. It was warmer with the frayed coat on. His body hurt from the last time he asked to call his daddy. After the first time he asked to call him, the hitting happened all the time. It was then he refused to call Coach Lou Daddy ever again. Daddies weren't supposed to hurt their children.

Ethan walked up to officer sitting behind the front desk. The boy burrowed his face deeper into his shoulder. The kid didn't seem to care if it had been a while since he had been able to shower. The only thing the kid seemed to want or need was to be held and kept warm.

"Excuse me," he said politely to the officer.

The woman's eyes rose to him, and he could see that she didn't think much of him. It was that moment the boy shifted and she could a peek of his light brown hair.

"This kid was running scared from some man claiming to be his father. He's beat to hell and back. Something's not right. Whatever you do, don't let that man get him back."

He tried to be as direct as possible. Even a Neanderthal would understand him. A cop over to the side seemed to be a little slow on the uptake. Before he could really process what was going on the child had been ripped from him. The little boy started screaming and calling for him. Who wouldn't when complete strangers handled him that way? Ethan knew he was little more than a stranger himself but the kid didn't need to be treated like that, he was already hurt.

He was thrown in a jail cell and told to wait. Apparently, this was a police department that asked questions after they found someone guilty.

* * *

Spencer cried when they took Mr. Ethan into hallway, Mr. Ethan wasn't even fighting them but they kept yelling at him to stop resisting. He held on tighter to the coat the nice man had given him.

No one asked him anyway questions; they just sat him in a chair and told him everything will be alright. But how could everything be alright ever again? His mommy was gone and his daddy didn't want him. Then Coach Lou didn't like him anymore because he wasn't Riley.

Tears started falling down his face, he didn't want to be here. He had made a mistake, this wasn't a good place to be.

"Spencer!" a familiar voice yelled. He looked up to see Mrs. Carrington rushing towards him. He leapt off the chair and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. Nothing short of an earthquake was going to get him to let go.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" a young cop asked Edina. She could see the kid was ready to fall apart.

"I'm his babysitter. I called you 'good' people to report his abuse. I was told to come and fill out a report and you would see what you could do. I told him to run away from the monster who did this to him, the one that had murder in his eyes. And do you know what you 'good' people said. You said that you would let Child Protective Services know. What good is that to him while he is lost on the street?" She knew she was losing her temper but for the past hour she had been arguing this the police department. She knew better than to go back home, that man was going to kill someone tonight, she felt it when she saw him.

When CPS came, Spencer refused to talk to them unless she was with him. The little thing trembled in her lap as he told the CPS worker and one officer that hadn't upset him about his life. Edina's grip tightened on him when he revealed his real name and what her neighbor had told him. She had watched a lot of those crime TV shows. This child had been kidnapped, no doubt about it.

* * *

The only ones left working for the night was Rossi and Morgan. Hotch's son was running a high fever so he was in the ER. Prentiss, Garcia and JJ had spent the day working together to find a starting point for the unsub, so they were home to sleep.

Rossi's office phone started ringing. While Hotch was in the hospital with Jack all calls were being diverted to him.

"SSA Rossi," he answered professionally.

"Yes, this is Officer Corbin. On the missing child information for Spencer Reid a special note was on the bottom. It asked to inform SSA Hotchner with the BAU at the FBI if the child was found. I thought I pushed the right button to get him."

Rossi's heart sank, Hotch had told him about the special request. Hotch wanted to be the one to inform Mrs. Reid. It was such a delicate subject.

"Agent Hotchner had a family emergency. He's left me in charge until he gets back. So I take it you found Spencer Reid's body?" His gut clinched at the thought of what that man did to him.

"Umm… I'm confused. This is about Spencer Reid, age four, from Las Vegas, Nevada, right?"

"Yes."

"Spencer Reid is alive. A bum brought the pitiful thing in tonight. Apparently, the man who took him from home brought him all the way to Aquia Harbour, Virginia from Vegas. Right now he is latched on to the man's neighbor with a death grip. Since the FBI seems to want this so bad, we were calling and hoping for you guys to clean this mess up."

There were many things going on in his head. The first was the total lack of compassion that this officer seemed to have. The second and bigger one was that Spencer Reid was alive.

"My agents and I will be there in half an hour." He disconnected with the horrible officer and rushed out to the bullpen.

"Morgan," he called to the younger agent.

"What Rossi? I was just going home." The agent stood up and stretched his back.

"Fine go home, but I'm going to Aquia Harbour to pick up Spencer Reid."

Morgan's jaw dropped open. "That's a horrible joke Rossi."

"It's not a joke, the kid is alive. Call the rest of the team while we drive. Garcia lives closer than any of us are, she might get there first if you call her now."

* * *

Morgan sat in the passengers'' seat of the SUV. He couldn't believe the kid was still alive. A horrible realization came to him. Michaels was dead. So who the hell had taken the boy and what kind of horror had he experienced? He was eager to see the boy and scared to all at the same time. Numbly, he made the calls to the rest of the team.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Criminal Minds. I hope you like this chapter.**

Edina cuddled the small boy while they waited for the FBI to show up. She had been blown away to find out he had been missing for almost five months. The police told her she could go back home; that they would take care of Spencer. She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them. She wasn't leaving until the FBI got there. She would only hand him over when it seemed like the people gave a damn about the child.

She hummed a lullaby her youngest son loved. It had started out with no words but had grown over time. She ignored the officers glaring at her. It had been a long time since she had a small child count on her so much. Her youngest, Thomas, named after her late husband but not his child was a troubled soul. When he was a young man he got involved with the wrong type of people. He left one day and never came back. She waited for the day that they would call her and tell her he was dead. She even saved up and hired a private detective, he was unsuccessful. She snuggled Spencer a little harder, he wasn't Tommy but he was lost just like her son.

William Reid paused at the bottom of the stairs. Having just shut and locked the doors he was getting ready to go to bed.

"William, are you coming to bed?" the sultry voice of his girlfriend, Susan, asked.

He felt some guilt about his relationship with Susan. They hadn't meant to start anything. It all began when their sons were on the same T-ball team. He had signed Spencer up for it even though Diana was against it. She thought he would get hurt. Susan and Lou had their son Riley on the team. Lou convinced him to be his assistant coach. Everything had gone well until Diana started getting worse. She stopped coming to the games all together. Then Lou had to miss a couple of practices because of work. That led to one day after practice they sat in the kitchen of Susan's house while the boys played. Before he knew what he was doing, they went upstairs to her bedroom. The affair began and had not stopped. It was on hold after Riley was killed and Spencer went missing. They found their way back to each other. It was when he told Diana that he loved Susan that she really broke.

Lou hadn't been able to hold it together either. He took off after the second murder. A while after Spencer went missing William had Diana committed, then he moved Susan in. He felt a little guilty but he needed to move on with his life. Susan and he had started talking about having more children. He loved Spencer but maybe this time around he could d have a child he understood.

Morgan walked into the small police department side by side with Rossi.

"I demand you have that man release," Garcia's voice sounded out.

Uh oh, they pissed off Baby Girl.

"I wonder what they did." Rossi said.

Morgan shrugged, he didn't know but whoever it was should be very scared.

As they got closer he saw an older black woman sitting in a very uncomfortable looking chair, in her lap a small pale skinned boy. It was the same boy that they had looked for expecting a boy.

Garcia was standing in front of them with pink sweat pants and a wild multicolored T-shirt. He knew it was her lounging clothes. She had not wanted to waste a moment getting here it seemed. The picture of the small child had drawn them all in. And now he was here, in the flesh.

Spencer snuggled in closer to Mrs. Carrington when new strangers came in. He knew from listening in that they were the FBI.

They were both dressed in dark suits. The lady that came in just before them didn't seem like she was FBI. She was dress funny, Mrs. Carrington muttered something about decorum.

"What's going on Baby Girl?" the tallest, darker man asked.

"Derek, they have the man who saved Spencer in lock up."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The man that found Spencer and brought him straight to the police station, they had him arrested."

"On what charge?" Rossi asked the cop who was glaring at all of them.

"Public drunkenness," the cop said smugly.

"I'll take care of this, you go and talk to the boy," Rossi told Morgan.

Morgan walked over to the woman and little boy. He knelt down in front of the child.

"Hi, Spencer. We've been looking for you. Your mommy and daddy have missed you."

"My mommy is dead," the child whispered.

"No, Spencer. She is alive, I promise you that."

Spencer looked at the man suspiciously. He wanted to believe his mommy was alive and his daddy wanted him. But he had trusted Coach Lou and he had hurt him.

"Your parents want you, and your mom is just getting help."

"Can-Can I talk to her?" he stuttered.

"The hospital she's at has rules, so some things don't upset her. If we call and talk to her now and she doesn't get see you she may think we are lying."

They had discussed what they would do if they confirmed it was the boy was indeed Spencer Reid.

"Spencer, can you tell me the name of the man who took you?" he asked gently. The neighbor had given them a name that they had been able to label as a fake.

"Coach Lou."

Morgan heard a gasp from behind him. It was Garcia, she must have recognized the name.

"Coach Lou?" he asked.

"Derek, I need to talk to you."

Leaving the child in the safe arms of his caretaker he followed Garcia to a secluded corner where Rossi joined them.

"You know who he is Baby Girl?"

"Yes and so do you. Don't you remember Spencer's link to Riley Jenkins, they both were on the same t-ball team. Coached by Spencer's father William and Riley's father-

"Lou," he finished. He could have hit himself for forgetting.

"But why would Lou Jenkins take Spencer and then abuse him?" Rossi asked.

Well first his son is murdered and left dead in his basement. Next another child is taken and killed. Then let's say Spencer's outside alone while a killer is on the loose. He may think he was saving the boy," Morgan theorized.

"He had to have some kind of mental break to kidnap the child," Rossi added.

"Rossi look at that boy. His face and every bit of exposed skin is bruised."

"We need to get out of here, I don't trust these cops," Garcia said bitterly.

Just then a loud commotion at the entrance drew that attention.

"Well looks like the cavalry is here," Rossi said as they saw Prentiss and JJ arguing with the Chief of Police. It was going to be a long night.

Morgan rode back with JJ and Prentiss who had offered to drive the boy. Spencer was in the backseat with him, sitting in Henry's car seat. The boy had fallen asleep not long after they got on the road. It took three more hours to get the release of the homeless man who saved Spencer. Rossi had him in his SUV. Garcia insisted Mrs. Carrington come back with her to D.C. until they could get her protection. With a madman on the loose she needed to be protected.

Have you called his father yet?" JJ asked.

"I didn't want to in front of the kid. The dad won't be able to get a plane until the morning."

He really had no idea why he was putting off calling the child's father. It was true he didn't like the man but he deserved to know his child was alive.

Pulling out his phone he called William Reid's number. Before leaving the bullpen he pulled the number from Spencer's file.

After a few rings a tired female voice answered. _Had Spencer's mother been release?_

"Hello," the woman said.

"Mrs. Reid?"

"Not yet," the woman tittered.

It was then he realized it was a girlfriend, not the man's wife. He sure didn't waste any time.

"May I speak to William Reid?"

"He's sleeping, it is eleven at night," It was two in Washington, what did she have to complain about?

"It's about his son," he said cautiously, looking at the sleeping child.

"Spencer? You found his body?" The woman sounded close to tears

He then heard a male voice on the other end but couldn't hear what was being said.

"I'm William Reid," the man said as he came onto the line.

"Mr. Reid, I'm SSA Morgan with the FBI. We meet in Las Vegas. Earlier tonight we had a call from a police station near DC. Your son was found and taken there. He's alive." He heard mumbled words, probably to the woman.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him? Is he okay?" the man started firing off questions.

"We are ten miles outside of Quantico right now."

"How'd he get ther- what the hell? Lou?" He heard William say.

There was yelling and screaming before the phone call was quickly dropped.

"Dammit," he cursed. "We need to call Las Vegas police," he almost shouted.

"Why?" Prentiss asked.

"Because I think Lou Jenkins just broke into William Reid's house."

He had been lucky that he still had Las Vegas PD in his phone. He sent a silent prayer after they disconnected that they got there in time. The boy didn't need to lose any more people in his life. The way that Hotch said it Mrs. Reid was going to be in the sanitarium for a very long time if not for life.

Morgan sat in front of the hotel door. Everything had gone to hell faster than he thought possible. Vegas PD found the slaughtered bodies of William Reid and Susan Jenkins. It was a shock that they had apparently been sleeping together, but not as shocking as the crime scene photos. There was major overkill with both victims.

To make matters worse Mrs. Reid was about catatonic at the moment. They had two options now. Let children services take over or find a relative themselves. Because none of them wanted to see the poor boy in the system Garcia had gone in to find next of kin.

That left Morgan sitting outside of a hotel room that contained Spencer Reid and Mrs. Carrington. It had been a good solution for the night. She was the only one the boy trusted and she needed protection too.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket.

"Hello Baby Girl, what you got for me?"

"Oh, my chocolate thunder you can't handle what I got for you," Garcia said with a giggle. "Young Spencer has a great aunt Ethel who is in a nursing home. He also has an uncle, his mother's older brother. Daniel Collins, forty-one, he lives in New York City. No criminal record, not married and no children. Used to be a professor of economics at NYU."

"What does he do now?"

"Looks like he is living off the money he's saved. There isn't a W2 for the last two years."

"Thanks, Baby Girl, send me his number."

It was only six in the morning, he would wait until eight before calling the man. Rossi was supposed to relieve him then. They were taking care of this case in house. No one else was going to come in and mess it up. They even had Strauss on their side, she gave them a couple days to work it out.

At eight Morgan called Daniel Collins.

"Eh," a raspy voice said.

"Daniel Collins?" he asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Sir, my name is SSA Derek Morgan with FBI. When was the last time you talked to your sister Diana?" There wasn't really an easy way to go around it.

"Umm… Spencer's second birthday. It was then that asshole of a husband of hers told me never to come back." The bitterness was in his voice.

"Why would he say that?"

"Diana had stopped taking her meds, when I came to visit Spencer was skin and bone. He was so malnourished. I told William that if he didn't make sure the boy was getting food and treated well I was going to go straight to the police. He told me he was going to set up a camera, baby cam or whatever. Then he told me I was no longer welcome. I love Diana but she's sick, I promised her I would never let Spencer get hurt."

"Mr. Collins, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but your sister has been institutionalized. Also your brother-in-law, William was killed last night."

"Diana killed William? What about Spencer?" The man was practically screaming.

"Calm down Mr. Collins. Your sister didn't kill her husband. There is too much to tell you on the phone. Just know that Spencer is okay. We're in Quantico now, can you make it here?

"DC?"

"Yes sir."

"Umm… Yes give me a few hours and I'll be there."

Morgan disconnected and breathed out a sigh of relief. At least there was a responsible adult that could take care of Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Thanks for the favorites. Kas3y- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

"Mr. Collins, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner, these are SSAs Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. I'm glad you could make it here in such short notice."

Derek watched as Hotch introduced them to the Spencer's uncle. They all had been very surprised when the man was escorted into the bullpen. They expected someone very different from the one that showed up. For one, he was deathly pale. For another, he was wheelchair bound. Not that that meant he couldn't take care of his nephew, it was just the man looked on death's door.

"It's good to meet you," the man rasped. He waved to the woman standing behind him. "Tara, my pills."

The plump woman who came in with him started to search the bag on the back of his wheelchair. She produced a bottle of water and several pills.

"I do apologize, I was unable to take my medication in the car."

Derek exchanged a worried look with Prentiss, Hotch's expression on the other hand never changed. They watched as the man swallowed his pills and drank a gulp of his water.

"I know what you're thinking. I know I'm unable to take care of such a small child, or even a bigger child. I do have documentation though."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister is not a dumb woman. Sick yes, dumb no. She knew as soon as she found out she was pregnant that she would need a backup plan. William was never going to stay around. They never do."

"Who are they?" Hotch asked.

"What do you know about Paranoid Schizophrenia?" Daniel asked.

"Not much," Derek admitted. He had googled some but that was it.

"It's hereditary. My grandmother and aunt were both diagnosed. My grandmother killed herself after my grandfather left. She was six months pregnant with my mother's baby brother. The baby died in the womb after she swallowed all of her medicine. My mother and her older sister were raised by my grandfather's mother. He had run off with some waitress and wasn't planning on raising his "diseased" kids.

"My aunt was diagnosed at the ripe old age of twenty. My mother decided that she couldn't take anymore sickness. She married my father and ran off. It was after I was born, then Diana that she wanted to find her sister again. She did. Aunt Ethel got married and had a little boy. Her husband ran off when she got a new doctor and the meds weren't working, she thought the boy was talking to the secret service about her. She beat the child within an inch his life. State took him away before my mother knew. He was already adopted out by the time she found her sister.

"Diana never wanted something like that to happen. Men don't stay around, it's been proven in our family. I guess the only reason I do is because this is normal for me. So because she was a smart woman she made me guardian if she couldn't be the mother Spencer deserved. I also have her power of attorney and I also have her health care proxy. I called the doctor treating Diana on the way here."

The man looked so beaten down and sad. It must have been terrifying growing up with the fear that you'd get sick too, then watching your sister get sick.

"But you just said you're unable to take him," Prentiss pointed out.

"I am unable. You see me now, this is a good day. Cancer. Doc says I could have another couple months but it's not likely."

"Damn, this kid can't catch a break," Derek thought.

"What are you going to do? You said you talked to Mrs. Reid's doctor. Does he think she is going to get out soon?" Derek asked.

"No, she's catatonic right now. At least, and I do mean least she has to be there for a couple of years. The doctor doesn't think she'll be able to talk to Spencer for a couple months."

"I promised him he could talk to his mother," Derek said. He didn't want to break his promise, the kid had enough of broken promised.

"I'll talk to Spencer. He probably won't remember me but Diana would have talked about me. The first time I met him he was only nineteen months old. As soon as Diana told him who I was he just smiled big at me. He kept bringing me books and asking me to read to him. I love that little boy. I stayed away because Diana promised to take her meds. I won't be around very much longer. So I'll will begin looking for a suitable home for Spencer."

"What will you do with him until you find some place for him?" Hotch asked.

"I do not know, I've only had ten hours to think about this. I had to get all the paperwork to prove my guardianship and power of attorney for Diana."

(Making this all up, except the names of stuff. But it sounds believable unless you work in any of the fields.)

"I was wondering if I could take him," Morgan spoke up, surprising everyone.

"What?" Hotch and Daniel asked at the same time.

"I could take care of him, he would be safe with me. With Lou Jenkin's on the run Spencer needs to be in protective custody anyway," Morgan tried to reason.

"So I should just give my nephew to you."

"No, of course not."

"Who is Lou Jenkins?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"That is the man who kidnapped Spencer five months ago. He also killed your brother-in-law and his own estranged wife."

"Why didn't anyone call me when Spencer was taken?" Daniel asked angrily.

"I can't answer that for you. We were only called on the case last week. We found the man killing the children, we thought Spencer was one of his victims until last night when we were called and told he was found."

The man's already pale and sickly skin went paler. Finding out your sister had been committed and then brother-in-law was killed was a hit. But finding out your four-year old nephew was taken and had been missing for five months without anyone telling you had to hurt worse.

"I'm sorry we had to be the ones to tell you, Mr. Collins," Hotch said gingerly.

Daniel Collins looked at all the people around him then settled on the darker man. The man who wanted him to hand his nephew over to him. It was true he hadn't seen Spencer in a while, but that didn't mean he didn't care what happed to him. He just had loved his sister and wanted the best for her. She promised to start her meds again and William said he would be more observant. "Do you want to raise him or is this just your good deed for the day then give him up once he gets in the way of your life."

"I didn't really think about it that far ahead," Morgan admitted.

"Figures, all your authorities are the same. Think nothing but yourself and your hero complexes," Daniel muttered.

"Now wait a minute," Hotch snapped out.

"He's right Hotch, I should have thought about it being a permanent thing. He did say it was. Spencer's mother is too sick and has years of recovery in her future just to have her functionally enough to take care of herself. But I do want to take care of him, for life. I can't explain it, I just want to love him and help him thrive." Morgan knew it was a crap explanation but he really couldn't explain it any better.

"You married?"

"No."

"Steady girlfriend?"

"No."

"Steady boyfriend?"

"God no."

"You have something against homosexuals?"

"No, I'm just not," Morgan said quickly. If he hadn't had the feeling he was being interviewed he would have figured it out earlier. Spencer's uncle was gay, and clearly not looking for someone prejudice to raise his nephew. "I don't have anything against gay people."

"Homosexual. I hate homosexuals being referred to as gay," the man said a little put off.

"Oookay," Morgan thought.

"You travel a lot with your job?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop me from having a family."

"Then why haven't you already? You sure seem to want Spencer pretty bad. Kiddy Creeper?"

Hotch moved fast to get in between an enraged Morgan and the wheelchair bound uncle of a kidnapping victim. He didn't think the man would attack a guy in a wheelchair but Morgan was very sensitive about that kind of stuff. It didn't help that the man just called Morgan a pedophile.

"Well, that was surprising," Daniel said, lightly chuckling.

"Do you have any idea how close you just came to having your ass handed to you?" Rossi asked the man, he and JJ just coming into the bullpen.

"I have an idea. Probably how close my brother-in-law came the first time I visited them. He told Diana right in front of me not to leave me with Spencer. That I would molest him as soon as their backs were turned."

"What happened?" Derek asked, his rage fading.

"After Diana begged me to let go of his throat I told him that little boys didn't do it for me. Tall, built Latino men that worked with their hands on the other hand was just perfect for me. My ex Mike was waiting for me in our hotel room at the time. I knew how William felt about me but I wanted to see my nephew. So I left Mike at the hotel so he wouldn't hear it, I thought I could handle William. But I had no idea I would be called a pedophile. Other names sure but not that."

"Why would you call someone else that if you were so hurt by it?" Morgan demanded.

"I was asked it by family. I don't know you, you are a strange man asking to take in my vulnerable four-year old nephew. I'm allowed to ask questions. Aren't I?" His breathing was getting a little strained from exhaustion.

"You know what, screw this," Morgan said harshly.

"So the child isn't worth some uncomfortable questions. If that's what you think, it's best you take your need for a child somewhere else. From what you say Spencer is a traumatized boy. He was kidnapped by an insane man, then his mother was institutionalized and his father killed. Whoever takes him, it needs to be for life. He's had too much upheaval in his life. But that person also needs to realize that Spencer has a mother, he should be able to go see her when she is well enough."

"If she gets well enough don't you think she'll fight them for Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

"If she does then you know for sure she is not better. My loving, caring sister knew this day would come. She thought it would be me taking him after William left but that didn't happen and I'm not capable of taking care of him."

Morgan knew a lost cause when he saw one. This man had a wire short somewhere. The games he was playing didn't get them any closer to finding a place for Spencer. "Where do you want Spencer to go, we have to call child services if you're not able."

"Where is my nephew right now?"

"He's in with our tech analyst. She is showing Spencer her office. I do believe they are looking for a missing person together," Hotch said coolly.

"Do you think that is appropriate for a child to see?"

"Since his arrival in Virginia the woman next door has been watching him while the kidnapper went to work. The woman risked her safety to report the boy's abuse to the authorities. After he was found running away from the man, another man brought him to the police. The woman can't go back home, this man is a killer. The police won't protect her there and we can't get a protective order for her. Our only hope is to find her son. Spencer is with Garcia telling her everything he heard, saw or read about the woman's missing son. If they find him and he is able, maybe she could go visit him until we catch Jenkins."

"That's a lot for a small boy to remember," Daniel said glaring at Agent Hotchner.

"He's incredibly smart. He's read everything we've given him and read quite quickly, I might add. That little guy is going places, he just needs help getting there," Rossi said looking from Daniel Collins to Derek Morgan.

The message was not lost on Daniel. Everyone in this area thought Agent Morgan was a suitable parent for Spencer.

"You're black," Daniel stated.

"Bi-racial, but that doesn't have anything to do with how I can or can't raise a child," he snapped.

"No, but when kids ask Spencer why his daddy is black, what will you tell him to say?"

Morgan wasn't a fool, he knew there were still prejudices around. He came into contact with it every day sometimes small, a woman clutching her purse tighter as he walked by. Or something bigger like the store clerk telling him he has an eye on him while he gets a cold soda after a long drive. Sometimes worse than that.

"I'll tell him that it was his choice what he tells them. But to hold his head up high and never let someone bring him down just so they can feel better about themselves."

"How about a trial run? You take Spencer, after I talk to him. You said yourself he needs protection. It would be best if it was a FBI agent. I prefer a woman but that probably wouldn't be the best for Spencer. He attaches himself too quickly to women it seems."

Derek would love to argue but that seemed to be the truth. Mrs. Carrington hadn't been feeling well this morning. They left Anderson to watch her hotel room while she rested. It had been almost near impossible to get the boy away from the woman.

"What if he grows attached to me?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"Then I guess you better not be full of B.S. about wanting him forever."

* * *

Hotch watched as Daniel Collins told Spencer about his father and mother. He wished the man would have waited until Mrs. Carrington could have been there. The child started crying and saying he wanted his mommy. After calling Daniel a liar just like Coach Lou, Hotch had to step in. He tried everything that calmed Jack down but none worked. Next was to try was JJ then Prentiss, even Rossi and Garcia gave it a shot. None were able to calm him down. Hotch left to call a child psychologist, ashamed he hadn't done it already. He called from the office, once he was done he left to go back to the bullpen. It was much quieter now, no screaming or yelling just quiet sniffling. Everyone else, including Daniel Collins had disappeared. It was just Morgan sitting on the floor cross-legged with Spencer's arms wrapped around his neck, and his legs around Morgan's waist.

Hotch spotted JJ making her way to him. "How'd that happen?"

"Derek just sat on the floor, told Spencer that he was sorry Spencer couldn't see his mommy yet, and that he had to break his promise. He was sorry that Spencer wouldn't see his mommy for a while. Then he told Spencer to do whatever he needed to do to get out his sadness and anger. The boy screamed, hit, yelled, I even think he pinched Morgan. He doesn't know how to let out all of his hurt without violence. That's what Lou Jenkins did to him. Finally, he just fell into Derek's arms and hugged him tight. Just finding him a place to live isn't enough. He needs someone to help him with this, a professional."

"I know, I called Jack's doctor. She is really good with him, she specializes in the death and trauma of losing a parent."

They both stood and watched the child cry, holding onto Morgan for dear life until he fell asleep. Both hoping that Morgan and Spencer would find the family they both needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Criminal Minds or characters.**

 **Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews.**

 **96 Hubbles- Thank you so much for your review. I knew right away I didn't want instant trust from Spencer or anyone else. I'm glad you liked the scene between Morgan and Daniel.**

 **Kas3y- Thank you for your comment. Everything that has happened to Morgan is really sad. In later chapters they will get closer, it'll take time though.**

Morgan held his head in his hands, it had been a long couple of days and he still didn't know what he was doing. It was the first time he had been alone with Spencer. His team had helped him move the child in and fix up a room for him. He hoped Spencer liked it, if he did or didn't he didn't say.

In fact he hadn't said anything since he fell asleep crying in Morgan's arms. It had been two days of silence and it was killing him. Spencer did everything that was asked of him, except speak. Dr. Inez Mathews said that he would speak again when he felt safe, he didn't yet. She told him not to push or make a big deal of the select mutism.

He had thought having Henry and Jack over would help. All it accomplished was alienating Spencer more. The child had shut himself up in his room and ignored the kids and adults in the house. It hurt to see such an innocent child be so lost and lonely.

There was only a week before he would have to return to work. Strauss's goodwill only went so far when it involved work. He was still unsure with what he was going to do with Spencer while he was working. Garcia was working on finding a qualified nanny for him. He needed someone that would be live-in for when he was called away.

Since Spencer was still asleep he decided to make a big breakfast for the boy. The kid was just skin and bones. He peeked in on Spencer just to make sure he was there, he was; and then he headed downstairs.

He had picked up little things about the boy in the past two days. For one, Spencer loved sweets and hated vegetables. It had been almost laughable when he put broccoli on the boy's plate last night. He scrunched up his nose and made a face the whole time. But he had surprised Morgan and ate everything on his plate, even though it was clear he didn't like it.

So this morning he was going to make waffles with whip cream. He also had butterscotch syrup, he hoped Spencer liked it.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the food, he heard little feet padding down the stairs. He stifled a laugh when the little boy entered the kitchen. He was in the pj's Prentiss got him. They were pinstriped, she had told him every man needed a nice pinstriped outfit. Spencer didn't speak to her but he did giggle and give her a quick hug. That was another thing, Morgan was pretty sure Spencer had a crush on Prentiss. He would blush wildly every time she showed him attention.

"Hey buddy, why don't you climb up here," he said, gesturing to the bar stool. The first morning Spencer spent at his house he found out the boy didn't like the kitchen table. Putting him at the bar was a nice compromise. Spencer liked to see what was going on around him, at least that's how Morgan took every move he made being watched like a hawk.

"Do you like waffles?" he asked cheerily.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders, Morgan tried not to look disappointed.

"I have butterscotch syrup for it." Another shrug. "Guess who's coming over today?" Shrug. "Hotch and Jack, you remember Jack don't you?" Shrug. Giving up on that conversation he went to another topic.

"Next week I have to go back to work. Do you know what I do?" The boy shrugged his shoulders again. "I arrest bad people." Out of everything he expected he didn't expect the terror and streaming from the child.

Before he could stop him Spencer jumped down out of the chair, falling onto the floor in doing so. Then the boy ran back upstairs, crying hysterically.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked the empty kitchen.

When he got to Spencer's door he found it locked. He lightly tapped on the door. "Spencer."

The sobbing could be heard clearly through the door. It broke his heart that he couldn't fix it. After all the years he worked with victims he tried not the think about their lives after he left. He knew they would have years of recovery in store for them but if he thought too much about it he would never get out of bed.

"Please Spencer, can you tell me what's wrong?" he called though the door.

His doorbell rang after he had been pleading with Spencer's door for about twenty minutes. Giving up for the time being he headed downstairs to the front door. He knew it wasn't Hotch and Jack this early.

He opened the door and saw Mrs. Carrington standing on his front porch. Coming up behind her was Garcia, carrying luggage bags up the walk.

"Where's my room?" the older woman asked.

"What?"

"Where is my room? If it's up those stairs you'll need to carry my bags up for me." She didn't wait for him to respond before taking off into his house.

"Baby Girl, what is going on?" he asked Garcia, trying to keep his temper.

"Well, you wanted a nanny. Edina already has a bond with Spencer."

"I wanted to hire the nanny. Not let some woman come in here bossing me around."

"Derek, love, I'm sorry but this is a non-negotiable for keeping Spencer," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer's uncle has made it a condition of you keeping him. Daniel is unable to travel and see Spencer again, he also is worried about forming a bond with him just to leave him when he dies. He feels that would hurt Spencer more. Daniel likes Mrs. Carrington and thinks she'll be perfect for him. I agree, she'll be the best for him. She has already been proven to be trustworthy and passed all my background checks with flying colors."

Morgan wanted to argue, but he knew it was the truth. Spencer adored Mrs. Carrington and he needed someone the boy trusted to stay with him while he was at work or off on a case. But she sure as hell isn't going to be in charge.

Growling under his breath he walked up the stairs carrying her bags to the extra bedroom. It was directly across from Spencer's room. After setting the bags down on the bed he crossed the hall.

"Spencer," he called through the door. "Mrs. Carrington's here, she's downstairs."

The door lock turned and slowly opened. He watched as Spencer slid past him like he was scared of him. He then raced down the stairs undoubtedly to what he saw as safety.

Spencer hoped Derek wasn't lying. He hadn't seen Mrs. Carrington since his uncle told him about his parents. His heart hurt when he thought about his daddy being gone. He was glad his mommy was alive but she was too sick to see him. He understood more than they gave him credit for, if they refused to listen to him he wasn't going to talk to any of them. But Mrs. Carrington would listen to him, she was different.

When he rushed into the kitchen where he heard her voice coming from.

"Baby," she called to him when she saw him. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Oh, what's this? Why are you so upset?"

"He's just like Coach Lou," Spencer sobbed.

Morgan came into the kitchen just in time to hear what Spencer said. For a second he was too shocked that Spencer talked. Then he realized what the boy said.

"How is he like Coach Lou?" Mrs. Carrington asked Spencer, all the while glaring at Morgan.

"He catches bad men too. Coach Lou did and then he hurt me. At first I thought Coach Lou took them to jail, but I saw blood on his clothes. I think he hurt them like he hurt me."

Morgan locked eyes with Garcia, he hadn't been the only one to think about what the boy said. Lou Jenkins had a personal grudge against child predators and didn't know the identity of his son's killer. After taking Spencer and traveling here, where child predators just happened to be killed starting around the time he moved into the apartment with Spencer. Morgan was willing to bet there was a string of dead bodies from Nevada to here. With the sex offender registry easy to access it would be easy to find victims.

"Baby Girl."

"On it, I'm on my way in now," she said before heading to the door quickly. Lou Jenkins was much more dangerous than they thought. He didn't just kill his wife and her new boyfriend. No, he had killed many more than that if he was right, and he was sure he was.

He trusted Garcia to take care to the situation, he had his own.

"Spencer, I'm nothing like Coach Lou. I'm an FBI agent, it's like a police officer but I work all around the United States."

The boy turned and glared at him. It was a chilly response to something he thought the boy would understand.

"Agent Morgan, I'm sure you're a lovely man but you really should stop while you're ahead," Mrs. Carrington said.

"I don't understand."

"This child is a genius, no doubt about it. At four he reads things I didn't get until I started college, and I was thirty-five at that time. Treat him like a child because that's what he is, but do not treat him like he needs you to dumb down things."

"I know he's smart," he grumbled.

The woman looked at him like he was the child in the room before turning to Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm going to be your nanny from now on. I'm going to be living here, do you like that?" she asked him.

"Yay," the boy yelled.

Morgan hated that the child was so excited about her staying but only showed him indifference and fear. It really was going to be a long process with Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **This chapter is a little happier than the others, there is some angst though. Hope you all like it.**

The credits rolled following a show that Morgan hadn't even watched. He had been staring at the TV for the past thirty minutes trying to think of something to help with Spencer. It was Saturday morning and Mrs. Carrington had left the night before to spend the weekend with a friend. Morgan knew it her way of letting them bond without her there for Spencer to run to when he didn't want to talk to him.

Spencer had cried and begged her to stay. Morgan saw the tears in her eyes as she left the house. Spencer refused to eat dinner after she left and went straight to his room, where he cried himself to sleep. Mrs. Carrington had only been living with them for three days, but Spencer relied on her for everything. It made Morgan feel useless and unwanted.

It was still early in the morning; he didn't need to wake up Spencer yet. So here he was staring at the TV and trying to think of something to bring the kid out of his shell with him.

The next show started up and he started to watch it. It was a reality show about a street magician contest. Four contestants all tried to bring in the biggest crowd with the best magic. The first guy was a total bust, he was cheesy and not very good. The woman next was really something. She was doing some pretty cool looking card tricks, he had never been a real fan of card tricks but she was really good.

"How did she do that?" a small voice asked.

Morgan just barely managed not to jump at the sudden voice.

"Hey buddy, you like that?"

Spencer nodded his head and climbed up on the couch.

"She's a magician?"

"Yep, she's a lot better than the last guy."

"What is this?"

"Some show were four street magicians compete against each other. I've never seen it before."

"I want to do magic," Spencer said, looking at Morgan with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Spencer, magic isn't real," he said as gently as possible.

Judging by the look Spencer was giving him, his low expectation of Morgan just got lower.

"I know that. But the tricks are real. I just want to know how to do them." The boy started to slide of the couch in a huff.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. You're right, I bet there are books about magic tricks at the bookstore. If you would like to go to the bookstore we could… Where are you going?" he yelled after the boy as he jumped off the couch and started running to the stairs.

"I have to get dressed, I can't go to the bookstore in my sleep clothes," the boy yelled back before rushing up the stairs.

Morgan looked down at the t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing. He guessed they were going to leave now; standing up he stretched out before heading up to his room to change. After climbing the stairs he paused in front of Spencer's room, the door was wide open. Looking in he saw the boy throwing clothes from his closet on the bed.

When Spencer moved in Morgan had modified his closet. He lowered the hanger rod so Spencer could hang his own clothes up and pick them out. He could hear the boy muttering about which shirt he should wear. It was the first time Morgan had done something that made Spencer happy, he didn't want to let him down now.

* * *

Spencer was so excited; they were going to the bookstore. Not only that, they were going to get magic books. He had only seen one magician in his whole life. It had been at his t-ball teammate, Ira's birthday party. Everyone else just wanted to jump in the bounce house. Spencer couldn't take his eyes off the man doing all the cool tricks. Since he was the only one paying attention the magician talked to him and showed him how he did some of the tricks.

Now he was going to get his own books, his mommy only liked read the books she liked. When he stayed with Coach Lou he would take him to the library and the bookstore. At the library he could get only educational books, which wasn't a problem he liked them. But he sometimes he wanted to read things that would be fun with no educational value.

He looked over the clothes he had pulled out of his closet. Derek had gotten him a lot of shirts that had pictures on the front of them. He had no want to wear a shirt with a racecar or basketball on the front of it. He was glad the man had gotten him some normal clothes. He put on a green turtleneck and brown pants. Ms. Penelope had gotten him lots of socks, socks of every color of the rainbow. He grabbed a purple sock and an orange one.

"Are you ready, pretty boy?" Derek asked from his doorway.

"Can we eat at a restaurant? I always wanted to go to one."

"We absolutely can. Do you have place you want to go?"

"Umm… I don't know," he said quietly. Maybe Derek wouldn't take him because he didn't have a favorite. Sometimes all the other kids on his t-ball team would go out to eat pizza together. He always wanted to go with them but his mommy brought him back home. Then when she was too sick to go his daddy and Mrs. Susan wanted to go back to her house. They went upstairs to talk while he and Riley watched TV and ate sandwiches.

"How about this, we go to the diner near the bookstore. It has a pretty good breakfast selection."

Spencer was so excited he jumped a little. He was going to the bookstore and he was going to a diner for the first time in his whole life. There was only one thing that would make today better. His mother.

They sat in small corner table by the window. Spencer was on a booster so he could reach the table. Morgan was in awe of how much the little boy ate. He had eaten three pancakes with a side of hash browns. The boy only stopped talking to chew and swallow. He talked about books his mother read to him, books he read himself, and books he wanted to read.

"In a little over half a year you'll get to start kindergarten. Are you excited?"

"Yes, I can't wait to go to school."

"What do you want to learn there?"

"I hope we talk about Beowulf's origins. I wonder what my teacher will think."

"Buddy, I think Beowulf might be out of most kindergarteners' comprehension."

"Oh," Spencer said sadly, deflating.

"Monday I'll look into other kinds of schools. It looks like public school might not be the best place for you. First though I guess we'll need to get you tested to see where best to put you."

Tears started running down Spencer's face. "I don't need books, I'm sorry. Please don't make me leave."

Morgan was gobsmacked. What had just happened?

"You're not going anywhere Spencer. I just meant we need to find out what school would be best for you. I've not letting you go, we're family now."

"And Mrs. Carrington?"

"And Mrs. Carrington," he agreed.

"Is my mommy better now?"

"I'm sorry, she's still real sick. Your uncle Daniel has moved her to a facility in Virginia, when she does get better she'll close enough to see regularly."

"C-Can I write her? Maybe that might make her better."

"That's a wonderful idea. Finish your drink, we need to go buy us some magic books. We need to learn how to wow the ladies."

Spencer giggled. "Ms. Emily is a lady."

"Yes, she is." Spencer's little cheeks reddened.

"She's perfect," Spencer said dreamily.

"Okay, Casanova, let's head on out. No dating until you're older."

"That's not a given time, I'm older now than I was ten seconds ago."

"True. Let me ask you, why do you like Emily so much?"

"She's so smart."

"And pretty?"

"I guess."

"You just guess?"

"Well, she is pretty, not as pretty as my mommy though. She's not as colorful as Ms. Penelope, not as nice as Ms. JJ. But she's really smart. My mommy said that looks come and go its brains and heart that really matter."

"You're mommy sounds like she is a very smart woman."

"Oh, she is, she's the smartest, prettiest woman in the world."

Sometimes when Spencer talked it was hard to remember he was only four. Then he would just say something that you would expect from a four year old, like now.

Morgan's phone started ringing while Spencer finished his apple juice.

He answered without checking who it was. "Morgan."

"Hi, baby."

"Mama, why are you calling so early?" He always worried about his mom and sisters.

"I was wondering if I could visit you this weekend."

"This is short notice, but of course. Is everything alright?" His voice taking on a slight edge to it.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to you about something important. I would just rather do it in person, you know."

"Yeah, I understand. When does your flight get in?"

"Actually, I arrived earlier. I just stopped at that diner near your house to grab something to eat."

"You're at Ruby's?" He was at Ruby's.

"Yes, I just parked my rental car. Are you at home – oh." Morgan looked up and saw his mother stop at the entrance of the diner. He had been so wrapped up in the call he didn't notice her get out of the car even though he was at the window.

"Mama," he called, standing up. Morgan rushed to his mother and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Baby, what are you doing here? I would think you wanted to stay home and lounge around it being Saturday and all. I can't believe I've seen you twice in two months now, it must be a record or something." She laughed lightly.

"I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay your whole trip."

"It's okay, I understand how important your job is."

"Yeah, but it's still not an excuse for leaving you all alone for almost the full week. What's going on? You worried me on the phone."

"Ah, can we go back to your house? It's going to be a bit of a talk."

"That doesn't sound good. But I need to talk to you too. Wait here." He turned around to get Spencer. He looked at the table they had been sitting at, but it was now empty.

"Spencer!" he yelled, running over to the table. The boy was nowhere in sight. He looked to the older couple in the table beside his. "Did you see where the little boy went?"

"I think he went to the restroom," the older woman said pointing to the corner where the restrooms were. Morgan ran to the bathroom and checked the men's room. Spencer wasn't in there. "Mama, can you check the women's for a little boy, I'll explain later."

His mom rushed into the bathroom but came out shaking her head. It was then he noticed the door that led outside right near the woman's restroom.

"Oh, god, no." He pushed open the door and ran outside. Spencer was nowhere in sight. What if Jenkins had found them and took Spencer when the opportunity opened up? What if some pervert grabbed him when he saw him alone? Morgan's stomach cramped up at the thought.

* * *

Spencer picked up a pretty book with a magician with a cape on it. He took the book to the chair and climbed up to sit down, opening the book. He wondered when Derek would get done chatting with the lady. Spencer didn't get a real good look at her because one of the walls in the diner was blocking her from his view. Derek had called the woman mama, which must mean it was Derek's mommy. He had been worried that now they weren't going to go to the bookstore like promised. So when Derek was busy talking to her he just headed over himself. He had to cross the street but all he had to do was wait for the sign to change. He hoped Derek wouldn't be too long.

 _Oh, this book has rabbits._


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I'm blown away by the response. I'm so glad everyone is liking this story so far.**

Morgan was freaking out, he had one responsibility and had failed. What was happening to Spencer at this very moment? What if he was already dead? Every horrible thing that he had ever seen happen to innocent children started to run through his head.

"Derek, were you just out for breakfast?" his mother asked a little too calmly for his liking.

"We were supposed to have breakfast, then go to the bookstore. He's so smart, Mama. It's been the first time he actually smiled at me. Why are we talking? I need to call my team. Every second that goes by the further away Spencer gets."

"I need you to calm down first. You're a FBI agent so everything in your head goes to worst case scenario. You need to start thinking like a parent first. Children wander, it's what they do. The child walked out of here voluntarily. That means two things: either he was lured out or he left with a purpose. Let's say he left for a reason. Did he know the bookstore was just across the street?"

Morgan gasped, getting what his mother was saying. Not waiting a second longer he shot across the semi-busy street dodging cars that blew their horns at him. He grabbed the bookstore door and opened it harder than he planned.

"Spencer!" he yelled into bookstore, not caring how it made him look.

"It's about time you got here. I've picked out the books I want. Mrs. Lola is waiting for you to pay her," a sharp little voice sounded off behind a table with a book display.

Morgan let out a breath and ran to the boy. Spencer protested when he lifted him up into his arms, but Morgan wasn't going to let him go. He needed to hold him, to know he was there and okay.

"Derek, put me down," the boy squeaked.

"Not on your life."

The child huffed but didn't say anything more. Morgan didn't know how long they were in that position before he was interrupted by the cashier.

"Excuse me, sir. If you're not going to pay for these books I need you to leave." The woman seemed very irked and he didn't understand why.

"I told you I was sorry," Spencer said, scowling at the woman.

Looking between the boy in his arms and the older lady at the desk he wondered what he missed.

"And I told you, you aren't allowed to go behind the counter."

"I said I was sorry," the boy grumbled.

"Why were you behind the counter?" Morgan asked the boy.

"She said some of the books I got were too mature for me. Then she took them away, I just got them back," he said with a defiant tone.

Morgan knew he should stop the child behaving like that to an adult but he was too relieved that Spencer was okay. He also thought the woman should mind her own business, it wasn't like Spencer was trying to buy a dirty magazine.

His mother came through the door while he was paying for the books. He still had Spencer in his arms, refusing to put him down. His mom picked up the heavy stack of books and the bag with two magic kits in it. She put the stuff in her car telling him that she would meet them at his place.

The drive was quiet because he was trying to keep his temper in check. Now that he knew Spencer was okay and his freaking out was over, he was pissed. Anything could have happened to the kid, and he wouldn't have been able to protect him. He had stopped paying attention for a moment. How many parents had he heard say the same thing? Just one moment they took their eyes off their child then they were gone. He seethed the further he drove, not sure if it was at himself or Spencer.

His mother was already parked outside his house when he pulled up.

"I want my books," Spencer said as he unbuckled.

"Oh, no. You are grounded. You can have them when I decide you can, if ever." He also unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"That's not fair. They are my books!" Spencer yelled.

"I know they are, but you left the diner without telling me where you were going. That was very wrong of you. You do not get presents for doing wrong." He regretted buying the books now, it was the wrong message to send to Spencer.

The boy stomped his feet and as soon as Morgan unlocked the door he ran up to his room.

"Well that could have gone better," his mother said.

"I know that but I couldn't reward him for being bad."

"Does he know why what he did was wrong?"

"He's a smart kid, I'm sure he could figure it out."

"How did this all happened? I mean you getting custody of a small boy."

"He was a missing child. Right after he was found, his father was killed by his kidnapper. His mother has been institutionalized. He needs me, and I need him." It was the truth; even if he didn't really know what he was getting himself into.

"How long are you going to have him?"

"Hopefully for life. His mother is too sick to take care of him. His uncle is terminally ill, and fading fast. Spencer's kidnapper tried to replace his murdered son with Spencer. When the delusion no longer fit he started beating the child."

"You need to go talk to the child. Don't yell, he probably expects pain after yelling. Go up there and explain why he shouldn't run off like that. Take him one of the books he got. Let him know that his actions today didn't make you hate him, let him know that anger doesn't always equal pain."

His mama was right, he had fought with a traumatized four-year old that had lost everyone close to him. He felt like a horrible person. No one should ever give him a child to raise. He had the papers to fill out for guardianship through the state, now he wasn't so sure he could turn them in.

"Just go talk to him," his mama said quietly.

* * *

Spencer sat on his bed crying. He didn't know what he did that was so bad. He was letting Derek talk to his mother without bothering him. His mommy and daddy never cared what he did, just as long as he left them alone. Coach Lou had never let Spencer out of his sight, if he did the man got real mad. But Derek told him that he didn't have to do anything that Coach Lou told him to do. None of if make any sense to him.

A tap on his door made him look up. Derek was standing there holding the biography of Harry Houdini, it was the one Spencer looked forward to reading the most.

"Spencer, I wanted to apologize for going off on you like that. I didn't really explain why I acted the way I did. I was so scared when I couldn't find you. All I could think of was Lou Jenkins or someone else grabbing you. I would have been too late and feared something could have happened to you. Do you understand that?"

Spencer nodded his head, he did understand. He wished someone made a rule book so he could follow it. All these unspoken rules were so hard to follow. If Derek would have just told him that it was the rule he would followed it but no one said.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you, you didn't deserve it. I hope you believe me. I brought this as a peace offering." Derek handed him the book. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, next time tell me you want to leave. In this house you can do pretty much what you like, but outside I need to know where you are. Okay?"

"Yes, Derek," he said running his hands over the book.

"It's still pretty early, so I'll let you read for a while. I'll come get you in a little while, then we can decide what to do for lunch. I'm sure you would like some time to read and relax."

Spencer watched as Derek left him with his new book. After they got home he was sure Derek wouldn't give him any of them. But he had said he was sorry, then he explained why he was so upset. Coach Lou never did that. His mom never did that either, except he knew why she was upset, it was because she was sick. Maybe Derek was different.

* * *

Morgan found his mother in the kitchen making coffee.

"I saw that boy of yours before," she said as he sat down at the table.

"Today?"

"No, when I visited last time. I was visiting your Uncle Derry. He was there with an older woman who was visiting her late husband."

"It must have been Mrs. Carrington, Spencer loves the woman dearly. His uncle made it a stipulation that I have Mrs. Carrington as his nanny."

"Can this man take Spencer away from you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, Ma, I told you he's dying. Spencer has a mother but her mental health is not good. The doctors aren't very optimistic about her prognosis. Spencer needs to be taken care of, and I want to be the one to take care of him."

She sat a cup of coffee in front of him. It was just how he liked it. Then she put her coffee down and sat across from him.

"I hope you get everything you want, Derek. I've always only wanted your happiness and your sisters' happiness."

Morgan started to get an uneasy feeling. He still didn't know why his mother was there. It wasn't his sisters because she would have told him right away.

"Is everything okay, Mama?"

"I was going to tell you this last time I came. But I chickened out before you got called away."

"You don't need to be scared to tell me anything," he said, she was really worrying him now.

"I know, baby." She reached over and patted his hand. "I haven't told your sisters yet, so you're the first one to know. I'm getting married again."

Morgan stared at his mother, waiting for her to yell "just kidding", she didn't. He was surprised his mother had even been dating someone. She always said that his dad was the love of her life, that she couldn't see her life with anyone else.

"I don't think you should be jumping into anything," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Derek, you are one to talk about jumping into something. For your information I've been seeing Norris for almost a year."

"A year and you never said anything about dating," he said, stunned by his mother's revelation.

"I'm truly sorry about that. At first it was just a very casual thing but recently it became more. I love you and the girls but I deserve to have my own life. I love Norris, Evelyn and Charlie very much too."

"Who are Evelyn and Charlie?"

"They are Norris's children. Evelyn is eight and Charlie is six, they are wonderful children."

"How young is this guy, Ma?" He wasn't liking this at all.

"Norris is forty-nine. He is a wonderful man, his wife passed away after soon after Charlie was born." She looked at her hands and back up at him. "That's not the only thing, Norris is bring brought in as a partner at a law firm in Alexandria. I wanted to tell you after the wedding I'll be closer to you than in a long time."

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. His mother was getting married to a man with small children. Not only that she was moving close to him, she was starting a new family. He felt left out, hurt and forgotten about. She had been with the guy for a year and didn't tell him or his sisters. That was what bothered him most, she never even thought of mentioning this guy until she already agreed to marry him and move across the country for him.

"Say something darling?"

"What do you want me to say? That it's okay that you lied for a year. That it's okay for you not to care at all about your children as you raise some other guy's kids." He was losing his temper, but try as he might he couldn't calm down. Not with the day he's had so far.

"You're not a child anymore Derek, you're a grown man."

"Yeah, and your new guy is only ten years older than me. That's disgusting."

"Watch your mouth. You've never dated a younger woman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the point." Even to himself it sounded stupid but he wouldn't back down.

"I want you to meet Norris and the kids. But only if you're going to be on your best behavior."

Morgan took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He wanted to meet the guy who was taking his mother away. He really did understand why she wanted to get involved with someone. He had his own life, and rarely saw her. Desi and Sarah were busy with their work and lives. They had really been neglecting their mother as of late, no wonder she found someone to fill her time with. But he had to make sure the guy wasn't taking advantage of her just so he had a live in babysitter.

"Sure, when will I be meeting them?" He would have to get someone to watch Spencer when he flew to Chicago.

"Tonight at dinner. Norris and the kids came with me. They are waiting at the hotel for me."

 _Could this day get any worse?_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Criminal Minds or characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Derek paced his living room as he waited for his mother and her fiancé along with the man's small children to arrive. Spencer had helped him make the dinner they were serving. He had given the boy a recipe book to look over and pick what he wanted for dinner. He thought that would help Spencer not feel so out of control because of the new developments. Spencer luckily had something in mind and it was something Derek knew how to make.

So for the past hour they had been working together to make BBQ chicken burgers and waffle fries. He hadn't realized how much of a drill sergeant Spencer was in the kitchen until he had asked him to help. By the time the food was finished Spencer had been covered with food, mostly from Derek throwing bits of food at him to see Spencer giggle. It had been amazing to find out that in the kitchen Spencer was a regular four-year old.

Derek had sent the child upstairs to clean up before his mother arrived. Just as he was about to go check on the kid, the doorbell rang. Straitening his back, he headed for the door. He breathed in and out a few times then opened the door.

"I hate you," a shrill voice screamed.

Derek stepped back and watched a tall, black man walk into his house with a screaming girl over his shoulder, beating on his back. His mother followed the duo in, her face red with embarrassment. A boy followed her in; his skin was a tad lighter than his father's but a little darker than Derek's. The screaming from the girl just got louder.

"I need a room that is quiet," the father said.

"My office is just down the hallway." He pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right." He watched as the man took the screaming child into his office.

"I'm sorry, Derek. She was excited to meet you. But when we told her about Spencer she got all out of sorts. She'll be fine once she gets used to the idea. She doesn't do well with change."

Derek thought he understood then, in his work he had met children on the autism spectrum.

"It's not a problem, Mama. I just hope she is okay. I didn't know if there was any special diet for the meal so I let Spencer pick it out. I hope it's not a problem."

"No, baby. She is very high functioning. It's just with the plane trip, hotel and now meeting you and Spencer. It was just too much. Norris will calm her down and she will be fine."

He really wanted to believe his mother, he wouldn't want to cause the girl anymore distress. Derek then noticed the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the boy?" Derek asked.

She glanced around but didn't seem that worried. "Charlie is a nosy little thing; he's probably looking through your cabinets."

Derek didn't really like the thought of some kid going through his things. He didn't worry about his guns because they were locked up safe in his room in the lock box. He had shown it to Spencer when the boy moved in and they went over gun safety. Spencer was not curious at all about the guns which was a plus.

"Mama, I don't-

"Give that back," he heard Spencer yell.

Derek ran to the stairs but just as he got to them Charlie was running down them carrying something arms.

"Baby wants his book back?" Charlie taunted Spencer.

Derek looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Spencer standing there with big fat tears running down his face. Without thought he rushed up the stairs and picked Spencer up. Unlike earlier, Spencer didn't protest at all. He latched onto Derek and didn't seem to be going to let go anytime soon. He heard his mother downstairs chastising Charlie. Derek didn't care about it now he would deal with the little troublemaker later.

"What happened, Spencer?" he asked the boy gently, as he walked him back to Spencer's room.

"That mean boy stole my book. I came out of the bathroom after getting dressed and he was going through my things. Those are my things, you promised," Spencer sobbed.

"They are your things, and no one has the right to touch anything in your room without permission. It's nice to share but you're right he should have asked."

"I would have let him read my book but he didn't ask. When I caught him he was trying to steal it."

"That's a pretty nasty accusation. Are you sure he wasn't just looking at it?" He didn't want to accuse his future stepfather's son of stealing when he was innocent.

"You don't believe me," Spencer cried. "I want Mrs. Carrington."

Derek sighed, he and Spencer had been making such good progress. Now all of that was history.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is maybe there is another explanation. Do you think maybe we could just calm down and talk to Charlie politely?"

Spencer sniffled and nodded his head. It was about as good as Derek was going to get at the moment. He wiped the tears away from Spencer's eyes and sat him down on his feet.

"Let's go," he told the boy.

* * *

Spencer didn't like the boy; he knew he was trying to steal his book. Why else would he try and hide it as soon as he walked into the room. But he liked Nana, which is what Derek's mother asked to be called. He had never had a grandmother before so he didn't feel like he was betraying anyone by calling here that.

When they got downstairs the mean boy was looking down at his shoes.

"Spencer, Charlie has something he would like to say to you," Nana said.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking at it," the boy said. Spencer almost believed him except when he looked up he could see it in his eyes. He was lying, he wasn't sorry and he wasn't just looking at it.

"Can I have my book back?" Spencer asked as nicely as he could.

"I don't have it," the boy lied again.

"I saw you running down the stairs with something in your hands," Derek said.

"No you didn't."

Spencer's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe the mean boy was lying to Derek. He looked up at Derek to see what man would do.

"Mama, why is this man being so mean to me?" the mean boy asked Nana.

Spencer watched as Derek gaped at his mother and the boy. He must not have heard the boy referring to his mother as Mama before. Spencer thought if someone else called his mommy their mommy he would be upset too.

He didn't want to be in the room anymore so he made his way to the kitchen. They had everything ready for people to be served. They had worked so hard to make everything so nice. He tried to ignore the raised voices from the living room. He knew it was Derek and his mother arguing.

"I'm really am sorry," a voice said behind him.

He turned around to see the mean boy. But he didn't look like he did before. This time he really did look sorry.

"Why'd you take my book?" he asked because he really wanted to know.

"I really was just looking, but then you came in the room and I got scared."

"Why?"

"I don't know you or that man, I didn't know what would happen for just looking. Mama says that I'm nosy, I guess that's true. People don't like me looking at their things."

Spencer could understand, he wasn't thrilled with him going through his things.

"Why do you go through people's things?"

"It's the best way to find out about them."

Made sense to Spencer. "You could have just asked," he pointed out.

"I really am sorry. My name is Charles Fredrick Collins, what's yours?"

"Spencer Reid," he answered.

"What's your middle name," the boy asked curiously.

"I don't have one," Spencer lied. He had liked his middle name until Gregory Daniels mad fun of it at T-ball.

"You're lying," Charles said.

"You'll just make fun of it," he said defensively.

"I won't, I promise."

"Malory. It's after Thomas Malory, an author my mother loved."

"That's nice, I don't remember my mother," Charles said sadly.

"What happened to her?"

"She got sick and died."

"My mother's sick too, she's in a special hospital. She is getting help and Derek promised when she was better I could see her."

"You're lucky. Where's your dad?"

"He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to help me set get everyone's plates ready." He wanted to stop talking about sad stuff.

"Sure, what is for dinner."

"Barbeque hamburgers and waffle fries. I helped Derek make them," he said proudly.

"That sounds really good."

They both went about getting the plates ready for everyone. They had to use the stepping stool that Derek had gotten him. Charles turned out to be really funny. He made that best jokes. They also had a lot in common. His favorite day was Halloween just like Spencer's.

"What was that book about?" Charles asked out of nowhere.

"It's about Harry Houdini. He was a famous escape artist, it said it right on the cover."

"You can read a book like that?" Charles asked.

"Of course. What's your favorite book?"

"I can't read books like that. I can only read small ones." He looked embarrassed, Spencer didn't want that.

"It's okay. I'm a freak, all the kids on my T-ball team said so," he said sadly.

"You're not a freak, just really smart. If anyone calls you a freak again you tell me."

"Why?"

"So I can beat them up."

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, he didn't have to because Derek and his mother joined them.

"You two seemed to have made up," Nana said, smiling.

"Yep, Spencer's my best friend," Charles said as he took his seat.

Spencer stared at the boy in shock. He never had a best friend before. After a second or two he smiled up at Derek. He was surprised to see the scowl on the man's face. That too was gone when Charles' dad and sister came into the kitchen. She wasn't crying anymore and seemed very nice.

"That was delicious," Pop said after dinner. He was surprised the man said he could call him Pop. Just like he had never had a grandmother he had never had a grandfather either, so he wasn't betraying a non-existent grandfather. "You did really well on dinner, Spen."

He never had a nickname before, he liked it. He smiled at Pop shyly. He really wanted Nana and Pop to like him. If Charles was his best friend he wanted to be able to spend more time with him. Kids usually didn't like him, he didn't what Charles to realize his mistake in befriending him.

"Can I spend the night?" Charles asked suddenly.

"Umm… Charlie, that really isn't something you should ask after only knowing someone for an hour," Pop said, looking uncomfortable.

Spencer had no idea what came over him besides wanting Charles to spend the night. Doing something he never would have imagined, he got out of his chair and ran to Pop.

"Please, Pop, please. Charles is my best friend, I never had a best friend before."

"Charles?" Pop asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Charles Fredrick Collins, my Charles."

He didn't realized Charles was behind him until he wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"Spencer Malory Reid, my Spencer."

* * *

Derek watched the scene play out in front of him. He was shocked speechless. He had never seen something so unusual.

"They're kids, this is how they act. One minute they are the best of friends the next they can't stand each other," his mother whispered. He wanted to agree with her but he didn't think that was true in this case.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Sorry it's taken so long. I lost chapter when my laptop took a bad turn. I hadn't saved and I know it was stupid. After that I lost interest in writing the chapter again. Well I did and here it is. I will saver from now on.**

Giggling woke him up before he was ready to get up. Slowly, Derek climbed out of his bed. He wasn't sure what the distant giggling was about but he didn't trust it. The night he had with Spencer and Charlie was enough to drive him to drink.

It first started with Spencer demanding cookies before bed. While Spencer wasn't his biggest fan he had never made demands like that. It didn't take him too long to figure out Charlie had put him up to it. His mother said Charlie was a good boy just a little nosy. That was like saying Jeffery Dalmer was just a little hungry (poor taste?). The kid was always looking through his and Spencer's things. Spencer didn't care, he showed everything to Charlie anyway.

He would be glad when his mother and Charlie's father came and got him. The kid was a little terror; he was just good at covering it up. The worst part was that in the last twelve hours Spencer had become Charlie's biggest fan.

As Derek turned off the shower he heard a loud thud and whimper. He quickly slid on his jogging pants and ran to Spencer's room, worried that he was hurt.

"What happened?" he asked as he opened Spencer's bedroom door.

Spencer was huddled down on the floor, covering something on it with his hands. Charlie was standing protectively in front of Spencer, glaring at Derek. He was so not in the mood for this.

"What happened, Spencer?"

The small boy looked up with tears running down his face. His hands were still covering the thing on the floor.

"You shut up," Charlie yelled.

Derek was taken aback by the venom from such a small boy. Yes, Charlie was two years older than Spencer and a little big for his age but he was still just a six-year old. Looking at the boy it became apparent that the kid thought he could intimidate Derek. That was not about to happen.

"I was talking to Spencer."

"And I told you to shut up," the brat said.

Derek told himself that as soon as the kid was out of his house, he was never coming back. It was clear that Charlie was a bad influence, and it wasn't going to continue.

"I didn't mean to do it," Spencer whimpered.

"I did it," Charlie said, hiding Spencer behind him.

"Listen, whatever it is, it's okay. I'm not mad. I just want to know what happened."

He watched as Charlie turned around and got on his knees in front of Spencer. Charlie lifted Spencer's hands and Derek was shocked to see a dead frog. It was a small tree frog; he hadn't even known it was in the house.

"Where did the frog come from?" he asked slowly.

"I found it. I was playing outside on Tuesday. I thought I was taking good care of it but… I didn't." Tears still ran down Spencer's face.

"It was my fault," Charlie said, he looked panicked. It was almost that he expected Derek to hurt Spencer because of what happened.

"It was no one's fault. Let me have the frog, I'll get rid of it."

He didn't expect the scream and sobbing that quickly came from Spencer. Again Charlie looked at Derek as though he was sizing him up for a fight. Spencer started rocking back and forth holding the dead frog to his chest.

"You can't just get rid of him. He has to be buried or he won't go to heaven," Charlie said, glaring at Derek.

"It's a frog."

"He needs a funeral. My mom had a funeral, my grandma says you can't go to heaven if you don't get buried."

Derek barely had been able to withhold rolling his eyes. This kid was never coming back to his house. Never.

"Is that what you want, Spencer? Do you want to have a funeral for the frog?"

Spencer nodded his head and sniffled.

That's how Derek found himself in his backyard having a funeral for a tree frog, a tree frog named Geoffrey. Geoffrey was laid to rest in Spencer's finest box; a pencil box that Mrs. Carrington had gotten him at the store. Derek was not looking forward to telling the woman that the box was now buried next to his tree behind the house with a frog inside of it.

"Umm…what's going on here?"

Derek turned around to see Penelope and Emily; they watching what them with an odd expression on their faces.

"Baby girl, don't you know a funeral when you see one?" he asked lightly. This he could do; it was dealing with children that was still a disaster.

"A funeral? For who?" Emily asked.

"Geoffrey. Poor, poor Geoffrey," Spencer said sadly.

"Who's Geoffrey?" Pen asked Spencer.

"He was my frog."

"You got him a frog?" Emily asked.

"No, he found him."

"What happened to Geoffrey?" Pen asked, feelingly.

Spencer bit his lip and exchanged a look with Charlie. It occurred to Derek that he had yet to find out what exactly did happen to dear old Geoff.

"It was my fault," Charlie spoke up when Spencer looked to be ready to cry again.

"What was your fault?"

"It wasn't Charlie, it was me. I knew I wasn't supposed to jump on the bed. It's all my fault," Spencer said before bursting into tears.

"What?" Derek asked confusedly.

"I think, I know what happened," Emily said.

"What?" Derek asked again.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, boys. I think the two of you were jumping on Spencer's bed. Now I'm guessing one of you fell, landing on Geoffrey. Am I close?"

Both boys avoided eye contact with any of the adults but nodded their heads. "We were jumping like frogs," Spencer sobbed.

"Okay boys, it was no one's fault. You shouldn't have been jumping on the bed but you didn't mean to hurt Geoffrey."

Spencer gave him a small sad smile. It made him feel like he had finally said the right thing. Maybe he was getting better at this parent thing.

Derek had been happy to have his mom come and pick up Charlie. He was sad to spend so little time with his mother. There was hope he would get to spend more after the wedding when she moved.

After she arrived, he decided not to tell her about Charlie's behavior. Mostly because his behavior had been protective of Spencer, he hadn't been a bully. There was no way he was going to let the friendship continue on a regular basis though. He would only let Spencer be around Charlie at family get togethers.

That night Mrs. Carrington returned and Spencer had cried on her shoulder about Geoffrey. She had cheered him up and that was that. It was starting to piss him off that she had such an easy rapport with Spencer.

Wednesday night Mrs. Carrington met him at the door.

"I need to talk to you."

Derek didn't get a good feeling about this talk. "Sure, can I say hello to Spencer first?"

"It's about that," she said hesitantly.

"What?" That wasn't a good sign.

"I took Spencer to the Freidman Institute like you asked."

Damn, he had forgotten all about it. Today was the day Spencer was going to be tested at the Institute, it was to determine what avenue for his education they should follow.

"What did they say?"

"They want you to come down and discuss his results. But that isn't what this is about."

"What is it about then?"

"There were other children at the facility. I hoped that Spencer would play with them, but he didn't. He shied away from any attention. Finally, when a little boy come over and asked Spencer to play he said no. I asked him why not and he said you told him he wasn't allowed to have friends."

"What? I never said that."

"Spencer said that he asked you if he could call Charlie on the phone. You told him that it wasn't a good idea and that he wasn't going to play with Charlie anymore."

"Charlie lives in Chicago, they're not moving here for a few months."

"That's not the point. The point is you can't choose Spencer's friends."

"The hell I can't."

"It isn't healthy. For a child to learn healthy social interaction they need the freedom to make the decisions about their friends. Charles is six-years old. What could possibly be the reason Spencer can't be friends with him."

"He's a punk."

"He's six."

"He's a six-year old punk."

Mrs. Carrington looked mildly exasperated. "Did Charles hurt Spencer?"

"No," Derek conceded.

"Besides the dead frog fiasco did Spencer have a good time?"

"Yes."

"Then let him chose his friends. Social things are never going to be easy for Spencer. I don't know if it is because of the environment he started life out in or because of his intelligence. What I do know is that he clicked with Charles, he has talked about that boy nonstop."

"He'll get over it."

"He won't. It's the first thing he has done on his own. He made his own friend, and you've taken that away from him. This is your one shot to fix it. I have Daniel's number on speed dial, just thought you'd like to know." She turned on her heel and walked away leaving Derek properly chastised.

Spencer was in his room re-arranging his books on the bookshelf. He had more since Derek took him to the bookstore a week and a half ago. It had been the same length of time since Spencer had seen Charlie. Spencer missed him, he told the funniest jokes. Charlie also thought that him being smart was cool. He had never been cool before.

When he asked to call Charlie Monday night he was upset when Derek said no. Charlie said they were best friends, he had never had a best friend before. He had been so angry at Derek he lied at the institute. He knew Derek wanted him to do really well so he tanked it. He purposely answered most of the questions wrong. He could tell the instructors were getting less and less excited about him being there. They must have thought Derek was lying about him. _Good._

Derek knocked on Spencer's door; he was going to have to eat crow. He thought he was doing what was best for Spencer, keeping him away from bad influences. After his own father had died he got mixed up with the wrong people. That lead to him getting in trouble with the police and delivered to Buford with practically a bow wrapped around him.

That was never going to happen to Spencer. He would die before he let someone like Buford near Spencer. In his job he knew just how many predators are in the world. One had already been way to close to Spencer's world. There would be no second chance for another one to get near him.

"Spencer, can I come in?" he asked the door.

The door opened and Spencer glared at him before turning around and walking to his bed.

"Spencer, I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry, this is all new to me too. I just seem to be screwing up right and left. I just want to do the best for you. I only have a few more days left of desk duty. After that I could have to fly out with only ten minutes' notice."

"Why?" Spencer asked as he crawled up onto his bed.

"Do you know what I do?"

"You find bad people like Coach Lou."

Derek sat down beside Spencer on the bed. Gently he put his arm around the child. He expected Spencer to bulk but he didn't. He tensed for a moment and then relaxed.

"Yes, that's my job. I go where they call me and with my team I help them figure out who the bad guy is or where he will go next."

"Is the bad guy always a boy?"

"No, there are women who do bad things too."

"Who?"

"I don't really don't want you to have to think about those things, okay." He wanted to keep Spencer innocent as long as possible. He was abused and scared but still had that sweet innocence about him, even if he did have a sharp tongue on him for a four-year old.

"Why can't I call Charlie?"

"You can. I'm sorry I told you that you couldn't be friends with him anymore. It's not my decision. I think he'll be a good friend for you. Just remember five things. The first thing, if he ever offers you anything to smoke just say no. Second, there is no such thing as a victimless crime. Third, we don't keep secrets in this house, if someone says something is a secret between the two of you come to me. Fourth, just because your friend does something doesn't mean you have to. And lastly, your body is yours. No one should touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable. Remember I will always be here for you; if you ever have any questions about anything just come and ask me. Okay?"

Spencer nodded his head. He was quiet; probably digesting the speech he just gave.

"I have a question," Spencer quietly said.

"Ask me anything."

"Why do you have a picture of a naked lady?"

"What?" He had no idea what Spencer was talking about.

"Charlie found a picture of a naked lady in your room. She had red shoes on though."

 _Charlie. I hate that kid._

It took a minute but he realized what picture it was. It was his recent ex-girlfriend, Jade. She had taken the picture and gave it to him for Christmas. She then broke up with him two days later because he had to be in Denver on Christmas. He hadn't gotten rid of the picture yet and now was regretting it. Spencer could go to his mother's house when she moved east but there was no way he was letting that nosy little punk back into his house.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **I'm so sorry for being so very late. Next chapter will be posted next Sunday or before. I hope you enjoy it.**

For the tenth time in an hour, Derek tried to called his house. The phone just kept ringing until it went to the answering machine. He had tried to call Mrs. Carrington's cell without success also. The worry was starting to get to him. This time when the answering machine picked up he decided to call Garcia. He would have called his mom but her and Norris were in Vegas for the weekend. Charlie was staying with Spencer and Mrs. Carrington, while Evelyn was staying with a sitter at his mom's house. Less change was better for the little girl.

The phone rang twice before Garcia answered. "I knew you couldn't stay away," she said huskily.

"I need a favor, Garcia." Hearing him say her last name made her pay attention. It was clear he was worried about something, and for the last year almost it had always been Spencer.

"What can I do?" she asked quickly.

"I need you to go check on Mrs. Carrington and the boys. I've been trying to get a hold of them for the past three hours. It's not like her not to answer, I'm getting worried."

"I'm running some names for Hotch. But I can have Kevin go." She hated passing on seeing her little genius but she really need to stay at work, they were closing in on the killers, she just knew it.

"Thanks Baby Girl, I just can't shake this feeling."

Garcia made the quick call to Kevin, he was luckily off today. He promised to head right over to Morgan's. She lost herself back in her work, looking for the unsubs.

* * *

How did he always find himself doing these things? He loved Penny and if he wanted her, Derek came with the territory. At first he had been very jealous of their relationship but he somehow was able to get over it. As he turned on Derek's street he got a bad feeling, something was wrong. Not knowing what it was he slowly drove down the street. Mrs. Carrington's car was parked in the driveway but it wasn't alone.

Ever since he met Penelope, he went with his gut more. Before, he wouldn't even consider having a gun but now he always kept one. He made sure it was always concealed in his car or apartment. Hell, he had wanted to protect Penelope so much he even had Derek help him learn to shoot.

Parking down the street he holstered his gun. He wasn't pretending to be an agent, but hanging around them made him somewhat knowledgeable. Quickly, he made his way to Derek's house. Instead of going to the front door. Kevin walked around to the back of the house. Derek had given all of his friends a key the house, for emergency. He had been shocked to be included in the selective list. It was Spencer who had been the deciding factor, Kevin and the small boy got along pretty well.

The sound of breaking glass caught his attention. He could hear a man cursing and Mrs. Carrington crying. Putting his ear to the door he listened.

"Where is it?" a harsh male voice asked.

"Please, Thomas, there is no money. I've told you that," Mrs. Carrington cried.

"A house this nice. No, Mama, there is a safe somewhere."

 _Mama? What in the world was going on?_

"Derek fixed this house up. It wasn't as nice before; I've seen the pictures."

"You also told me he's sold homes that he's fixed up. That man has money, I know it."

"What's happened to you, Thomas?"

"Life Mama. Life has happened to me."

"Let the boys go at least. Let them go outside," she begged. The tone of her begging was what got to Kevin. She was scared, scared this man was going to kill the boys. That was clear enough.

"No, I can't do that. I let them go and they'll run to a neighbor for help."

Kevin stood and crept away from the door. He called the local police and let them know about the about the situation. Then he texted Penny. If he had called her he would never get off the phone. Going back to the door he listened again.

"Let him go!" Mrs. Carrington shouted. He heard a muffled scream.

"What's a black man doing with a white kid? Too good to adopt a boy of his own race?" the man, Thomas, sneered.

"Derek is biracial. His mother is white, she's a lovely woman."

"People don't see biracial, Mama. They see black and white, and that man is black and this boy is white. Who the hell is the other brat?"

"My Charles is not a brat!" Spencer's shout came.

"And let go of my Spencer," Charlie yelled.

"Boys please," Mrs. Carrington said, desperation in her voice.

"My daddy is with the FBI. Do you know what that is?" Spencer said loudly, and a little condescendingly.

Kevin silently cursed to himself. If the man didn't know where Derek worked already he could panic and kill all three of them.

"Where are you taking him?" Charlie yelled.

"Please, Thomas he's just a boy," Mrs. Carrington cried.

The sound of a door slamming caught his attention. Quickly, he opened the door as quietly as possible. His eyes met the frightened eyes of both Mrs. Carrington and Charlie. Mrs. Carrington was tied to a kitchen chair, her nose bloody. Charlie had a cut on his cheek and his lip was fat and bleeding. He was on the ground with his hands tied behind him, along with his legs tied together. This man had hurt the small boy, Kevin was worried what he had done to Spencer as well.

Putting his finger to his lips he walked into the kitchen. The sound of feet on the stairs made him hide in the laundry room. He stood behind the open door where he had a view of both Mrs. Carrington and Charlie.

"Where's Spencer?" Mrs. Carrington asked.

"The brat won't be giving me any problems anymore." Kevin couldn't see the man's face. But he saw the old woman flinch.

Charlie began to cry; he was always such a tough kid it was easy to forget he was still so young.

It was the next minute everything happened so fast he couldn't be sure it was real. Sirens sounded through the neighborhood, Kevin inwardly groaned. Had they ever heard of stealth?

The man grabbed Charlie off the floor, his little arms tied behind his back. When the man started to lift the gun to Charlie's head he knew his time was up. The man was so intent on what he was doing he didn't notice Kevin taking aim. A second before the gun was on Charlie, Kevin shot.

Charlie was dropped, hard to the floor. The man fell back, it was then he saw Kevin, his eyes widening as he went down. A second later copes infiltrated the house.

* * *

Derek was at the airport waiting for his flight. When Penelope had called, he rushed to the airport, calling Hotch on the way. She had told him everything Kevin had texted her. They both tried to call the man but he had turned his phone off. Twenty minutes ago, she called him and told him the police were on the scene. He had called his mother to let her know. They were flying back as soon as they could get a flight.

Sometimes being a federal agent had its perks. He was able to get a flight and threw security quickly. Just as he was about to make another lap around the terminal his phone rang. Unknown number.

"Agent Morgan," he said, briskly.

"Dad," a small, hiccupping voice said.

"Spencer, "he said before dropping into a seat.

A month ago when the adoption was finalized Spencer asked his mother what to call Derek. It was a good day for Diana. She told Spencer to call him whatever his heart said. When her head was clear she agreed with Danial about Spencer's adoption. Derek had never met a woman who loved her child as much as Diana Reid did. Daniel passed away just days after the finalization.

After that Spencer still called him Derek. He was okay with that because they were still getting to know either other. This was the first time he ever called him dad.

"Can you come home?" His voice broke Derek's heart. He sounded so broken.

"I'm at the airport now. My flight is in twenty minutes. In less than three hours, I'll be home. Auntie Penny is on her way. She'll be there and won't let you or Charlie out of her sight. I promise."

"Mrs. Carrington is sick. They had to take her to the hospital," Spencer said quietly. "They say we have to go too."

"Who's there with you now?"

"Sloane."

"Good, you stay with Sloane until Aunt Penny gets there."

"Okay. You'll be here soon right?"

"I promise." In the last ten months they had slowly gotten more comfortable with each other but this was new. He was calling him his dad and treating him that way too. It felt great and horrible at the same time, why did it have to happen like this. They had just celebrated Spencer's fifth birthday last month. They went to visit his mom, then had a party at the house. He wasn't surprised that Spencer only played with Charlie. Charlie and Spencer for the most part was inseparable. It was cute and annoying at the same time. The friendship still weirded him out but he had given up the fight.

His flight was called and he boarded the plane. The flight seemed to take forever for him. All he wanted to do is get home and hug Spencer. It did help him knowing that Sloane and Penny were there for him. Sloane was a woman that he was casually dating. He hadn't told Spencer he was dating her but she lived on their street. Surprisingly, she had completely slipped his mind when he was trying to find someone to get to the boy.

* * *

"It's fine, you can go on back home," Garcia told the persistent woman in front of her.

She knew that Derek had been dating the woman but also knew it wasn't serious. The woman was tall with long legs. Her skin was a beautiful almond color, but it was her eyes that stood out to Penelope, there was something cold in the hazel eyes. Surely, she was just seeing things though. He hadn't introduced her to Spencer, she just dropped off a couple times and that was how she met the boy. She could tell when she arrived that Spencer was uncomfortable with her. He had run to her, both boys did. She held them while they cried. They must have been so scared. The EMT's fixed up their injuries.

Both boys were checked out at the hospital and released. A quick phone call to the Charlie's dad and she was able to get him too. She was already Spencer's guardian if something ever happened to Derek. Although she suspected now that she might have to defer to Fran because Spencer would never be without Charlie.

"I can take both boys to my house, it's just down the street," the woman, Sloane tried again.

"I'm sorry I promised Derek I would take care of Spencer until he got back. And I talked to Norris too, I promised to take care of Charlie until Derek arrived also."

"I'm Derek's girlfriend, I can take care of the kid," the woman sneered.

Garcia felt like she had been slapped with the change in the woman's attitude. Once she regained herself she spoke up. "Listen up, Madonna. First of all, you are not his girlfriend, you are just a casual date for him. Second of all, that kid means more to him than anything you could offer him. Next time know your place before smarting-off to the best friend."

That woman didn't know who she was dealing with. After okaying it with the local LEO's she took the boys back to her place. Kevin still being interviewed by the cops. He would probably be there for the next hour or so. She couldn't imagine her gentle boyfriend shooting someone. She was thankful the man didn't die, Kevin wouldn't handle it very well. They had all been very lucky that Kevin had done what he did. There was no doubt about what Mrs. Carrington's son was going to do, he was going to use Charlie as a shield. The boy's life was safe because of Kevin. Charlie hadn't left her side since she arrived either.

"Okay my lovelies, who wants to get in the pajamas Auntie Penny picked up?"

Both boys looked at her sadly. It broke her heart at the sight. Instead of pushing them she just let them be. They had a bad night, it wouldn't help to be forced into something they didn't want. She looked at both boys. Charlie had a busted lip and his nose was a little off color. Spencer seemed to have the worst of all three. The man had used a belt on the boy, his back was all marked up. The hospital gave him some painkillers but agreed it wouldn't be in his best interest being at the hospital.

They silently watched mindless cartoons until both boys fell asleep on the couch.

Her phone started ringing hours later.

"Please, tell me you're here," she said, knowing it was Derek.

"Yeah, babygirl, I'm here. We're are the boys?"

"We're all at my place."

"I'm going to pick them up and take them back to Ma's. Both boys are comfortable there, I might have to sell the house. I don't know if he'll feel safe there, I'm not sure I do anymore."

Garcia's eyes landed on the boys cuddled on the couch together. They were adorable together.

"Maybe you should see if there is a house near your mom for sell," she said absently.

"I was thinking the same, he feels better when he's close to Charlie." Even though he said it, it didn't sound like he liked it.

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the airport now. Pen?"

"Yeah?"

"He called me Dad," Derek said quietly.

"O.M.G. that's so wonderful. My little genius and my big, strong honey getting past all that ugliness," she said before catching herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She really couldn't keep her trap shut sometimes.

After everything that had happened she had to remind him of the months of fighting, crying and sleepless nights not to mention the late night calls Derek made to her saying what a failure he was. She knew a part of him was scared because of what Buford did to him. There was fear that some abuse victims become abusers. There was also the fear that one would get by him and Spencer would be hurt by them. The man did everything he could to protect the boy but was just terrified of history repeating itself. He had his mother's new husband run through every check known to man, she should know she was the one who did the checks.

Derek picked both boys up and only said the minimum to Garcia. He asked her to visit with Mrs. Carrington in the morning and find out what the hell exactly happened. She didn't think it was the right time to mention her run in with Sloane. Hopefully, she would find a nice way to tell Derek to kick her to the curb.

* * *

As he parked the car both boys stirred. "Where are we?" Charlie asked groggily.

"We're at your house."

"Oh. Can Spencer stay the night?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, we're all staying here. Your dad should be back tomorrow."

Charlie scrambled out of the car and Derek picked Spencer up lightly. The boy whimpered when he accidently grazed his back with his arm. One thing was for sure, if the man who did this was prosecuted to the fullest extent, he would step in himself.

"Mr. Morgan, your mother called me earlier. She said when you arrived for me to head on home," Lolita, Evelyn and Charlie's babysitter said.

"Thanks for everything, Lolita."

"No problem. Just give me a call if you need me to cover over and help. My number is on the fridge.

"Come on boys, let's get you to bed."

He carried Spencer up to Charlie's room on the second floor. Charlie went in front of him and opened his bedroom door. He pulled the blankets down on the bottom bunkbed.

"Spencer likes to sleep here," Charlie said. The day was finally crashing down on him. Derek could see the tears that the boy was trying to keep at bay.

Spencer was still very out of it because of the drugs they had given him. He was awake but just staring at him blankly.

"I'm going to be in the guest bedroom. If Spencer needs me come and get me. Okay?"

The boy nodded his head but didn't say anything. As Derek walked to the door he thought Charlie would climb up the ladder to his bed. But he really should have suspected what did happen. Charlie got under the covers with Spencer and started petting Spencer's hair.

"Goodnight, Spencer. Goodnight, Charlie. Make sure you're careful of his back."

"I promise. I'll make sure the bad man doesn't ever come back. He'll never hurt my Spencer again."

As Derek left the door open a crack he wiped a tear from his eye. This wasn't supposed to happen. Whoever this man was, he was going to pay and pay dearly. He had heard enough from Garcia to know that the man was Mrs. Carrington's son. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he knew she invited the man into his home. Then the man had hurt Spencer and Charlie, that was inexcusable.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Sorry it's late. Warning- Emotional child abuse in this chapter, sorry.**

The house was full of laughing children. Derek had never thought he would hear Spencer laugh so carelessly again. After the robbery everything had been so awful. Spencer and Charlie both had to go to a child psychologist, thankfully it was to the one Spencer had already. It had been a long couple of months, but now it seemed like everything was getting back on track.

Spencer did not want to go back to the house, Derek understood. His mother told him about a house for sale near hers. The house was okay but not really to his liking. It was by chance that he talked to his mother's neighbor. She was moving abroad to be with her husband. She had just come to the decision to sale. Now, three months later the house was theirs.

They were having a housewarming party at the moment. The house was full of most of his friends and family. Spencer was upstairs with his new gang. Derek didn't know what happened but it seemed Charlie was actually good for him. They moved in with his mom and her family until the house closed; Spencer moved in with Charlie. Spencer started talking more to other kids and now he had made friends with some neighborhood kids. Jack and Henry were playing along with them.

"You kids go on out back to play!" his mother yelled to the kids. He watched as Norris opened the door to usher the kids out it.

"Dad, can I sleep over at Nana's tonight?" Spencer asked, as he stood at the door.

"I thought tonight we were going to have pizza and sodas?" Derek tried to not let the feeling of rejection show on his face.

"We can do that anytime."

"You can have sleepovers anytime," he pointed out.

"Let him spend the night with your mom. That'll mean that we can go out," Sloane said from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Umm… I forgot. We were supposed to have ice cream too. I can't stay at Nana's tonight," Spencer said before walking out the opened door.

The room got very quiet for a moment before Pen broke the silence. "So, why wasn't I invited to ice cream with my two favorite men?" Patchy laughter sounded from the people in the large kitchen.

"Hey, what about me?" Kevin asked in mock anger. Everyone except Sloane laughed.

Things had started getting serious with Sloane as of late. The only real issue was Spencer's apparent dislike for her. The boy never said anything bad about her, or show anger but he could tell the boy didn't like her. He didn't know why there was friction between the two. It also didn't help that his friend and family didn't care for her either. He was a profiler for crying out loud, he knew he was high maintenance but she was a really good person.

"I really love this house," J.J. said looking over kitchen.

Derek did too, it was a beautiful two-story single family home. Brick with plantation shutters. Five bedrooms, his and hers baths in the master bath. Granite top counters, hardwood floors and in-ground pool in the back. It was something he usually wouldn't get but he fell in love with the place, and so had Spencer.

After everyone left he made the call for pizzas for him and Spencer.

"Pizza, soda and ice cream. Sounds like a man's meal to me," he said to Spencer.

Spencer giggled. "Are we going to watch a dumb ballgame?"

"I take offense to that," Derek said, laughing. "So you don't want to watch the Nationals vs. the Braves?"

"Please, Dad, not that. Anything but that," the boy pleaded.

"Okay, so how about that show your Aunt Penelope gave you?"

"Doctor Who?" Spencer asked with a slight groan.

"We can give it a shot. We want her to know we gave it a fair shot, right?"

"Right," Spencer pouted.

Derek put in the first DVD into the player. Then the doorbell rang, it had to be the pizza.

After setting the plates on the table and pouring their drinks, Derek pushed play on the remote.

Three hours later and Derek had to put a stop to the insanity. As the credits signaled the end of the third episode it was time to end this. He had tried after the first episode but Spencer pleaded for one more, same after the second. He would not be persuaded again.

"Okay, it's time for you to go take a bath and brush your teeth."

"But Dad…I can't."

"Why not?"

"We have to see where The Doctor and Rose go next."

"I think it'll wait until next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Spencer whined.

"Yes, tomorrow is a school night."

"I could watch it during the day," Spencer said hopefully.

"No television during the day. This usually isn't a problem."

Spencer glared at Derek before stomping upstairs. Derek didn't know if he should be proud or not of the boy. Before, anytime he asked Spencer to watch TV with him, the child would groan and say he had better things to do.

His phone started to ring as he was cleaning up from dinner.

"Morgan," he answered, not looking at the display.

"I was hoping you'd answer," Sloane said seductively.

"Hey, baby, why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you'd be too busy having your boys' night," she laughed lightly.

Derek really liked Sloane, he knew with time he might even love her. He just wished Spencer and her got alone better. Hopefully with time they would bond. They only needed time together, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **Two months later**

They were just finishing up the paperwork when Hotch walked it.

"That's not good," Derek said.

"Christ, I had a date this weekend," Emily whined.

"Looks like that is out the window. I'm going to have to get a sitter for Spencer."

"I thought your mother watches him?"

"She usually does but they're in Chicago this week. Norris' mother passed away, the funeral is today. They won't be back until Sunday night." After the robbery Mrs. Carrington had a massive heart attack, she was still in rehab. She'd never be able to take care of Spencer again anyway, but the boy missed her.

"Grab your go bags, we'll do the briefing on the plane. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.

Great, now he would have to call from the plane. At the moment Spencer was at day camp. It had been a couple of months since they moved into their new home. Spencer has grown into a happy, healthy boy. He had a bunch of little friends in the neighborhood now. Just then an idea occurred to him. Why didn't he think of it earlier?

Spencer waited for his Aunt Penny to come get him. He like the old routine, unfortunately his Nana had to go to Chicago. It was even sadder that Charles and Evelyn were with her. Now his Aunt Penny picked him up and took him to daycare at Quantico. He hated daycare, it was for babies.

As he waited for his Aunt Penny to arrive he kicked at rocks by his shoes.

"Spencer."

He looked up and cringed. What was Sloane doing there? She walked up to him and the counselor, Luke, with him.

"Hello, my name is Sloane Jeffers, I believe Derek Morgan called you," she said to Luke.

"Yes ma'am,' Luke said. Spencer like Luke, he was a high schooler who volunteered at the camp.

"Where's Aunt Penny?" Spencer asked, not liking that Sloane was here.

"Work. Derek asked me to come over and get you. I'm going to stay at your house to watch you. Won't that be fun?" Her voice wasn't very nice.

"Can't I stay with Aunt Penny?"

"No, I'm staying with you. Come on," she said coldly.

Luke gave him a sympathetic smile before turning and walking away.

Spencer followed Sloane back to her car, dragging his feet. He didn't want to go with her but he didn't have any choice. When she looked at him sometimes he could feel her hate for him. Every time his dad asked why he didn't like her, he would tell him that he just didn't like her. He didn't want to his dad to get rid of him because his girlfriend didn't like him. He knew Sloane was more important to his dad than him, Sloane said so. It was clear because he never asked Sloane to be nice to him.

"Get in the back," she snapped at him.

As he opened the car door he noticed his booster seat wasn't there. "Where's my booster?"

"God, stop being such a fucking baby. Just get in the car and buckle up. It's not my fault you're smaller than normal five-year olds."

"I am normal," he said quietly. His dad said not everyone had to look or act the same. His mom said he was special but there was nothing wrong with him.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Spencer hunched down in the back of the car. He wanted his dad or Nana to come and get him. Once he got home he would call them and see if they would come home. He couldn't stop from crying, no matter how much he tried. Charles always told him that he would protect him, but he wasn't here. He was in Chicago, far, far away.

Once they arrived at home he watched as she stomped inside leaving him in the car. He didn't want to go inside the house with her but knew better than to disobey.

"Go to your room and stay there until dinner," Sloane said loudly when he came into the house.

"Can I call my dad?" He really needed to talk to him.

"No, tonight maybe. Go on up."

Spencer raced up to his room, throwing himself on his bed when he got there. He wanted his dad or his Nana. Pop wanted to give him his own phone but his dad said no. He wished he had it now because he wanted to talk to his dad.

"Dinner's ready," Sloane said knocking on his door hard. Spencer wiped the sleep out of his eyes, he didn't even know he had cried himself to sleep. Looking out the window he could tell it was dark already.

Walking groggily down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen table. His dad usually had them eat at the table in the kitchen or they would eat in front of the television. Watching in front of the television was only for sports and Doctor Who. They would watch two episodes every Saturday night his dad was home. They only had one more episode of season one. His dad promised to get season two.

"Don't sit there," Sloane snapped.

"Are we going to sit on the couch?" he asked hopefully. Maybe his dad told her he could watch Doctor Who tonight. He had the best dad ever.

" _We_ aren't going to do anything. You are going to take your plate and eat in the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" That didn't make any since.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but can't I eat at the table. I like to eat at the table." He really didn't want to eat in the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going to explain this real slow for you. First, Derek is not your father, so call him Derek. Second, he doesn't want you here, he's just stuck with you. Third, now that I'm going to have Derek's real child he won't need you at all."

Tears started to fill his eyes. "I want to call my dad."

"You don't have a dad, he's dead. Derek called earlier and didn't want to talk to you. If you bring our little discussion up he'll just get rid of you sooner. Then where will you be?"

He was crying heavily now. "Nana and Pop will want me."

"Really? Now that she's having a real grandchild she won't have time for you. This one will be blood. She'll love this one."

"She loves Charles and Evelyn even though they aren't her blood," he said brokenly.

"Not really, she's just putting up with them because they are her husband's blood. You are nothing to them though. You are just a stupid little boy who has overstayed his welcome."

"My mom loves me," he said with certainty.

"Your mom doesn't know anything; she's never getting out of the funny farm. She'll be there until she dies. If everyone is lucky she'll off herself soon."

Spencer couldn't stay there anymore; he ran back up to his room. He locked the door, not wanting the mean woman to come in. No one loved him. He thought his dad…no Derek did but now he knew better. Now they wanted to be called by their names. She said if he asked his da-Derek he would get rid of him early. He wouldn't say anything, maybe Derek would change his mind. Maybe if he was real nice to Sloane she would be nice to him and talk his dad into letting him stay.

* * *

Derek groaned before laying back on the hard, hotel bed. Grabbing his phone, he called the number he had been wanting to call all day. He hoped Spencer wasn't in bed yet, he really wanted to talk to his little guy.

"I thought you'd never call," Sloane purred.

"Hey, baby, it's good to hear your voice. How's my little man?"

"He's went to bed early; he was really tired from camp."

"That sucks, I was hoping to talk to him." He sighed.

"You can always talk to me," she said with a light giggle.

"I know, I'm sorry. So how are you two getting along?"

"I think we've finally come to an understanding."

"That's great. So, what are you wearing?" He smirked into the phone as it got very hot in the hotel room.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Criminal minds or the characters.**

 **First I want to say that I don't like Savannah which is why I didn't write her in. There really isn't a reason I don't, I just don't. I'm trying to think of a real love interest for Derek on this but I don't know who. I can't decide if I want it slash or not. I'm open to suggestions or you can just wait until I figure someone out.**

"What's wrong?" Charlie didn't understand why Spencer was so sad.

"Derek is going to g-give me away," he hiccupped.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to have a real baby with Sloane. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Then come live with us. Mama will let you move in. We can share my room."

"Nana doesn't want me either," Spencer whimpered.

"Yes-huh," Charlie said, nodding his head.

"She'll want her real grandchild, Sloane said so."

"She did?" Adults didn't lie, so it must be true, Charlie thought.

"Where am I going to go?"

Charlie thought about it real hard. "We can run away together," he said finally.

"Where we will we go? We don't have money or jobs."

"But you're real smart, I bet they'd hire you for anything."

"I'd have to be fifteen with parental permission," he said sadly.

"You sure?"

"Spencer nodded his head. "I read it."

"I'll be fifteen before you. Maybe… if you're on your best behavior, I'll be able to get a job and take care of you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Charles," Spencer said, hugging him.

"Should we tell Mama?"

"NO! Sloane said if I said anything to anyone, Derek will get rid of me _now_."

"Yeah, It's best to keep this between us then. A secret." He held up his index finger.

"I'm not supposed to keep secrets," Spencer whispered.

"Okay, it won't be a secret it'll be…surprise. So…Best Friends."

Spencer gave him a watery smile and held his index finger against Charles'. "Blood brothers," Spencer said finishing their pledge.

"Come on, let's go back to the fort." The fort was what they called his room. It was where they pricked his and Spencer's fingers and became blood brothers. He saw it on a movie his dad liked to watched.

Fran heard the boys thundering up the stairs.

"Spencer, come give your Nana a hug," she said when they reached the second floor.

A look passed between the boys. It was then she noticed how red and puffy Spencer's face and eyes were, like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Fran. Just tired." He turned and went into Charlie's room after hugging her quickly.

She stood there blown away. The boy had called her by her name. He'd been calling her Nana from the beginning. Her heart broke, she thought he had thought of her as his grandmother. She thought of him as her grandson.

"Why'd you'd call her by her name?" Charlie asked when they settled in his room.

"Sloane said not to call them Nana and Dad anymore. She said it made them mad, and they just never told me. I don't want to make them even madder. I have to be really well behaved."

"Oh. What about my dad? Are you still going to call him Pop?"

"Maybe I shouldn't" Spencer hedged.

"I know he likes that you call him Pop; he told me."

"He did?" Spencer asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yep. Right after Christmas and you made him that card."

Spencer smiled slightly at the memory. He'd asked his mother what to get her for Christmas. She said she didn't car for bobbles but a handmade card was always well received. He only got to see her once every six months. After that he had made cards for everyone.

Uncle Dave put his in a picture frame and hung it in his office. Aunt Penny had hers up in her Lair at work. Aunt JJ put hers and Uncle Will's in a scrapbook along with Henry's.

Aunt Emily put hers on her fridge and said that was where it was staying, so everyone could see it. Uncle Aaron said he really liked his, Jack too. Nana had cried and put hers in a hope chest. Pop didn't say much but thank you, later Spencer overheard him telling Nana that someone asked about the card and he said his grandson made it for him. Spencer felt so proud.

His dad said it was his favorite gift.

Was it all a lie? He knew his mom loved hers but did the others really like theirs or were they just being nice.

* * *

The house was quiet when he arrived. One part of being gone so long he really hated. Quickly, he showered and dressed in more presentable clothes before heading next door to have dinner and pick his son up.

Unlike his house, his mother's was full of yelling and laughing. As he walked past Norris, who had just let him in the front door, he noticed the laughing was coming from Evelyn and his mother. They were on the couch doing something on Evelyn's electronic tablet. He knew it was Evelyn's because his mother didn't care for all the new electronics around.

"Hey, Mama. Hello to you too, Evelyn."" He had learned early on Evelyn did not like nicknames.

"Hello, sweetheart," his Mama said as she handed the tablet over to Evelyn before she stood up. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too. Where is my boy?"

"Upstairs, there's something I wanted to talk to you about first though. Come help me in the kitchen," she said.

Derek knew that tone, it didn't invite arguments. Following his mother into the kitchen he felt like he was walking into an interrogation.

"Here sit down while I get you a drink."

He plopped himself down on the nearest kitchen chair. His stomach turned when his mother set the coffee cup on the table in front of him. She was stalling, and he knew it.

"Would you sit down and tell me what's going on?" You're scaring me."

"Have," she said before stopping and clearing her throat. "Have you talked to Spencer about people that would cause him harm?"

Derek blinked at his mother. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm not following."

His mother's face paled, this was obviously something she didn't want to say outright. "About someone touching him…that way."

Derek's whole body tensed and blood pounded in his ears. "What are you saying?"

"Something is wrong with Spencer. He doesn't' call me Nana anymore. Always referring to you as Mr. Derek too. Eats very little and I've heard him cry at night. He doesn't sleep in the bottom bunk anymore; he sleeps on the top with Charlie. In fact, Charlie seems extra protective over Spencer now."

Forcing himself to breathe calmly he said, "That's nothing new."

"No, this is new. Charlie doesn't let Spencer out of his sight. When I asked Charlie why Spencer was so quiet now he said it was a secret."

Secret. Derek remembered secrets that made children quiet. He had been one but that didn't mean that was what was happening to Spencer. He had been very open with the boy, telling him that no one had a right to touch him. Telling him they didn't keep secrets in the house. Shame could keep Spencer quiet but he refused to jump to conclusions.

"I think we're going to pass on family dinner tonight. I want to talk to Spencer."

Fran nodded her head, she understood. Derek needed time alone with his son.

Derek heard whispers right before he knocked on Charlie's door.

"Spencer, it's time to go home."

"I thought you were staying for dinner," Charlie said.

"Change of plans. I'm taking Spencer out to Gigi's. He saw Spencer's eyes spark just for a second before vanishing; Spencer loved going to Gigi's, the schnitzel was his favorite. "Come on."

It was easier said than done but Charlie finally relented his hold on Spencer and let them leave.

"Mr. Derek," Spencer said quietly.

It caused his heart to ache no longer being called dad. When his mother told him about this he thought she was overreacting. But she had not been.

"Yes," he said as they walked to his car.

"Are secrets bad?" Spencer asked.

Derek forced his legs to keep moving. The walk seemed to take forever. After composing himself enough to talk calmly.

"I guess it depends on the secret. If the secret hurts, you or anyone else in any way then yes. I want you to know there is nothing in this world that would make me upset with you."

Moments passed and Spencer didn't say thing else. Deciding to let Spencer think he let the topic drop.

"So you ready for Gigi's?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Spencer's face before he opened the car door.

Dinner had been a quiet affair. It seemed like Spencer was busy thinking. He barely touched his food.

Once they were back home Derek decided to take the bull by the horns. He sat Spencer on the couch while he sat on the coffee table.

"I need to ask you a few questions and I need you to be honest with me."

Tears filled Spencer's eyes but they didn't fall.

"Okay," he said, nodding.

"Do you have a secret?"

Spencer nodded his head; Derek's stomach clinched painfully.

"Can you tell me the secret?"

Panic filled the small boy's eyes before he let his eyes drop and shook his head. The fear in Spencer's eyes were painful to see. He never wanted fear in Spencer in his life but already there had been so much. First the neglect by his sick mother and father. Then there was the abduction along with mental and physical abuse by his abductor. Finally, the robbery and being hurt by the man. Charlie and Spencer were better now, there had been the odd nightmare but nothing more sever now. It was all going so well, he should have known something would ruin it.

"Do you remember when we talked about your body?" Spencer nodded. "No one is allowed to touch you that you don't want them too. Your body is your own. No one has a right to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I know. I read the book you gave me."

Derek smirked. It was his mother's idea and he thought it was a good one. Most of the time Spencer understood facts and statistics better than heart to heart talks.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Can you tell me why you stopped calling me dad?"

The small boy opened his mouth at the same time the doorbell rang.

"Dammit," he cursed. Standing up he headed to the door. Upon opening it he saw it was Sloane.

"Now is not a great time. We'll talk tomorrow," he told her firmly.

"I needed to tell you face to face. I'm pregnant."

Could this day get any worse? Before thinking about what he was saying he said, "Is it mine?"

The smack didn't hurt as much as surprise him. It wasn't a secret that they weren't exclusive. He liked her alright and thought maybe he'd get there but he wasn't there yet. For one thing he thought it was too early to get involved so deeply with someone while Spencer was still so nervous of his place in Derek's life.

"I can't believe you just said that. Of course it's your child. If you don't want to have anything to do with him or her, that's your problem."

"Hold up. I didn't say that." If the child was his he wanted to be in their life. "Please, I'm sorry, come in and sit down."

* * *

Spencer watched Sloane walk into the house. The sick feeling that never seemed to leave him got worse. She didn't want him there, he knew that. There wasn't going to be time to wait for Charles to get old enough for a job. It was clear in her face when she looked at him, she wanted him gone. Now that Derek was going to have his real child he needed to get rid of Spencer.

Tears filled his eyes as her ran upstairs. He didn't stop when he heard Derek calling him. As he was shutting his door he heard Sloane telling Derek to leave him alone and let him be. That wasn't want he wanted though; he wanted Derek to come and tell him everything was alright. Tell him that he didn't want Sloane anymore and make her go away. It wasn't going to happen though; Derek chose her, not him.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Warning child abuse inside chapter.**

 **Thank you guest and Kas3y for the comments. I've decided what to do about Morgan's character and because Kas3y asked for no slash on that, I'll make sure his character isn't. But I had a plan from the very beginning with a certain character. I did put it on the first chapter that later might have a slash relationship. I hope I don't lose you as an audience but I understand if you want to discontinue reading. Thanks again for the such kind words.**

"Hey, buddy." Spencer smiled up at the kind man.

Mr. Ryker was his after school program director. The man was really nice, and made Spencer feel like he really mattered. It had been two weeks since he and Charles joined the program, held at the community center. Derek thought it would be good for him to be around more kids, and Charles followed because that's what he did.

"Hi, Mr. Ryker," Spencer said, beaming at the man.

"Hey, none of that. Remember it's Cal, okay?"

"Okay, Cal," Spencer said, smiling.

"So, where's your bodyguard?"

"Charles had a dentist appointment today. He'll be back tomorrow." Spencer missed him at school and at the community center.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Cal asked, pointing at the kids Spencer's age; they were playing with toy trucks.

"They are playing with baby toys," he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Ah, and you're a big boy, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so why don't we leave Mrs. Martinez in charge of the room and you help me in my office."

"Can I do paperwork?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Sure thing. Your wish is my command."

The man put his hand on the back of Spencer's neck and led him to his office. Cal's office was in the front of the center away from the learning rooms. That was a good thing because Spencer didn't want to be bothered with hearing the other kids making loud noises.

* * *

Derek pulled up in front of the community center to pick Spencer up. After his experience with Buford, he didn't trust very well. He had Garcia triple check everyone who worked and volunteered at the center. It wasn't a problem with academics, Spencer was well on his way to a great education. No, it was all about getting him out of the house and having him socialize. He only ever talked to Charlie now. That was the reason he relented. Ever since Spencer started calling him Derek again, he also stopped playing. The neighborhood kids stopped coming over and he stopped going out to play. Then there was him spending almost every minute over with Charlie.

It had hurt when he found out Norris was still Pop. The man didn't know why he was still graced with his title but it made Derek jealous. He tried not to let it bother him but he was unsuccessful.

Suppressing the chill that ran through his body, he walked in the door. It had nothing to do with this place. It was the best, he did several walkthroughs along with Hotch and Prentiss.

The front office had an open feel to it with all the windows. The only office that didn't have several windows was the Program Director's office, and he kept it closed to children because it was where the medications were kept. The only people to go in was parents and the staff. That made Derek feel better.

"Mr. Morgan, it's wonderful to see you," Karen Pritchard said in greeting. She worked with the middle schoolers.

"Hello, Mrs. Pritchard. Where's my boy?"

Spencer was usually waiting for him in the front office.

"He's in the gym, I believe."

Spencer and Charles were usually the last two young ones to get picked up. After that the middle schoolers and high schoolers had the run of the place. It turned into more of a teen center after that. It was supervised but not as much as with the grade schoolers. They were trying to build trust and respect in the older children, and security and safety in the young ones.

The gym was decent sized. It had several types of sports equipment lined up against the walls. It looked like right now they were playing basketball.

There seemed to be two half court games going on. On one side the high schoolers were playing. It was a mix of boys and girls. The other side though was the middle schoolers. It was only the boys playing, with the girls on the sideline talking to each other. Somethings never changed.

A slight moment of panic rocked him when he couldn't find Spencer. Finally, he found him on a teenage boy's shoulder. He recognized the boy as one that volunteered at the day camp Spencer went to that summer.

Luke saw him and jogged over gripping Spencer's knobby knees so the boy wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"Hey, Agent Morgan," the blonde teenager said, smiling at Derek.

The first time Derek met him, he told him about his job. The kid was in awe of the FBI, so he always made sure to call Derek Agent Morgan after that.

The kid was tall with shaggy blonde hair. He had the look of a surfer, and would fit in perfectly in some beach town.

"Hey, Luke, you seem to have a growth, right...there." He poked Spencer's belly.

"Yeah, I can't seem to lose it," Luke said before shaking Spencer slightly on his shoulders. Spencer let out a squeal that was music to Derek's ears. He knew then it was a good choice to send Spencer here. Sloane had been right. Maybe she was right about everything else. She wanted to move in with him and he had relented. It would let him be there while she was pregnant. He had already bought the ring; knowing this was the right thing to do. Hopefully, her living with them would help her relationship with Spencer.

"So, you ready to go home kid?"

"Yes," Spencer said, the smile on his face slipping away.

Luke picked the boy up off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground.

"See you tomorrow, Junior G-man."

"Junior G-man?" Derek asked.

"Yep, you're a G-man and he's your kid. Kind of wrote itself, but I am a genius after all."

"He asked if I had a nickname and I told him what Aunt Penny calls me."

Derek chucked. "That's a mighty long list." Penelope was almost as good as he was when it came to nicknames.

On the way home Spencer was quiet. It wasn't a new thing in the last few weeks. Earlier was the first time he heard him laugh in a while.

"Guess what kiddo?"

"What?"

"This weekend we're moving Sloane in with us. Isn't that great?"

Looking in the rearview mirror he saw the boy start to silently cry. They had been over that Sloane was going to have a baby and that she was moving in. Sloane said that Spencer was just acting out because he wasn't going to be the baby anymore, but Derek had his doubts.

Watching Spencer made his heart ache. He wished there was a way to get through to him. An idea started to take form, a just the boys weekend. Maybe get a hotel in New York and visit the museums, Spencer would love that.

"Hey, how about next weekend we go to New York. Just you and me."

"What if you have to go to work.'

"I'll tell Hotch I'll be indisposed."

And there it was, an honest to God smile. One that he put there, score one for the home team.

Once they got home he saw Sloane's car in the driveway. He had been hoping that she would not be over every night before she moved in. It was hard enough to get Spencer to relax at the moment.

"Sorry, kid, looks like we have company tonight," he said, knowing Spencer wanted it just to be the two of them.

Just as he opened his car door his cell went off. It was JJ, and couldn't be good.

"Don't say it," he begged as he answered the phone.

"Sorry, child abduction in Kentucky."

There was only a limited window on child abductions. His day went to hell with one call.

After disconnecting he turned and looked over his shoulder. "I've got to go to work, buddy."

"Is it bad?" Spencer asked quietly. He knew what Derek's job was.

"A missing child in Kentucky."

"I hope they are okay and you rescue them."

"Me too, buddy."

Looking up he saw Sloane walking out to the car, her eyes ablaze.

"Why are you sitting out here?" she snapped.

"Sorry, babe, just got called in. Don't know when I'll be back. Spencer go get your Go bag." It had been cute when Spencer had asked him what he was doing. Taking out dirty clothes and packing up clean clothes. He had told Spencer it was Go bag. After that Spencer kept his own Go bag to take to Charlie's when Derek had to work.

"He doesn't have to go to Fran's. He can stay here with me, that means he can sleep in his own bed."

"That's a great idea," he said absently, he really needed to get to the airport.

"No, I want to stay at Pop's" Spencer cried, his voice cracking.

"It'll be fun, just you and me," Sloane said, her face lighting up.

"Stay with Sloane. I'll call when I can."

* * *

Spencer got out of the car and watched Derek back out of the driveway and leave.

"Get inside," Sloane said, all trace of warmth gone.

Carrying his book bag inside he kept his head down. Making his way upstairs he hoped that she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

The school he was in, placed him in the third grade. But next year he was moving to a specialized school that he had gotten in on scholarship. It was supposed to be this year but the paperwork suspiciously disappeared and wasn't filed on time. The only bad part was he wouldn't be in school with Charles anymore.

At around eight that night his stomach growled. He knew he wouldn't be getting any food. Last time when he refused to eat in the bathroom she said he wouldn't get any food unless he followed her rules. It didn't surprise him that she didn't came get him for dinner. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep.

A loud band woke him up. Jumping out of bed he ran towards the sound. In the kitchen Sloane was sitting at the table pouring her a glass of wine. From reading pamphlets at the doctor's office he knew drinking as much as she was, was a bad for the baby. She was swaying while pouring her drink, on the table was an empty bottle of something that didn't have a label.

"Why are you out of your room?" Sloane slurred.

"I heard a noise," he whimpered.

"I heard a noise," she mocked.

Turning he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hold on, come here." She stood and grabbed his arm, tightly. Then she dug her nails into his skin.

He tried to pull away from her. The grip she had on him was too strong though. Long sharp nails hurt as they bit into him. With him crying and trying to get out of her grip she pulled him up the stairs.

"Please, let me go. I'll be good," he cried.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Once upstairs she took him into Derek's bedroom. Opening the closet, she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha," she said triumphantly, pulling the belt off the hook on the door.

She spun Spencer and swung the belt. It snapped against the back of his thighs.

"Ahhh," he cried.

"You will behave." Whack. "You are a horrible little boy." Whack. "You don't deserve the roof Derek puts over your head." Whack. "You don't deserve anything." Whack. "Why can't you just stay out of the way." Whack.

Spencer fell on to the ground. Every time the belt landed on his skin, he would grab that area. By the time she finally stopped, he had counted twenty-seven strikes.

"Get out of here," she shrieked.

Standing she dropped the belt and made her way for the bed, before collapsing and passing out on it.

Every part of him hurt. She had hit his legs front and back. Then when he had fallen she got his back, arms and any other place the belt landed.

Standing up he took a step. Pain shot up his left leg. Shoving his fist in his mouth so he wouldn't cry out he made his way for his room. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. That wouldn't happen though, because the pain was so intense.

He grabbed his Go bag and used all that was left of his energy to pull it downstairs. Pushing a chair to the door, he deactivated the alarm by the door. Opening it he left, making sure he locked it back.

If he went to Pop's, he would have to tell them what happened. For that to happen he had to know what he had done wrong, he didn't know. Instead, he pulled his bag into Pop's shed. Spencer had lucked out and Pop still hid the key in the same place. Under a potted plant, third one to the right of the door.

* * *

Sloane woke up with a pounding headache. Wiping the drool that had crusted on the corner of her mouth, she stood up. Stomping into the restroom she searched Derek's medicine cabinet for aspirin. It was halfway through her shower that she remembered what had happened.

After Spencer went to bed her stomach started to cramp worse. It had been on and off all day. When she went to the restroom she had bright red blood. When the bleeding only got heavier she knew she was having a miscarriage. Every dream she had went up in smoke in one night.

Drinking seemed like a great idea. Then the brat just had to come in and bother her. Once she saw him, it reminded her of what was taken away from her. Derek always picked the damn brat over her. She finally had something but now it was gone. Instead of their child this little freak was here. She admitted she got a little more physical then she planned. She knew she had to clean the boy up and make sure he didn't tell Derek what had happened. The brat really was the bane of her existence.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Lacieph- I'm glad you're liking the story. I hope this chapter helps some but no way excuses his behavior.**

 **Guest 1- She is going to be punished, you can bet on it.**

 **Jule- Thanks for liking the story but it will have a semi happy to happy ending, I can't do sad endings. LOL.**

 **Guest 2- Your wish is my command.**

 **CM-Reider- Thank you for commenting. I'm glad you're liking it.**

"Do they know I'm gone?" Spencer asked Charles. The older boy had just called him.

"Ohh yeah. There are cops everywhere. Can't you see them?"

Spencer looked at the heavy, closed curtains. He hadn't been brave enough to look out the windows yet. He'd been in Mrs. Sullivan's house for almost a week. In the beginning Charles would bring him food. Yesterday he didn't come though, or call.

After Charles found him in the shed they worked out a plan. Mrs. Sullivan was in the hospital because of a stroke. Mrs. Fran came over to clean once a week. They took the keys and hid him there. Three days ago she showed up to clean, he hid in the scary, dark attic until she left. He hated the dark.

There was one good thing about Mrs. Sullivan's house. She had hundreds of books. Books he would never usually read, but he was so bored. Mrs. Sullivan didn't have any Doctor Who DVD's. Charles did bring over his season one set. He watched one episode at bed time, pretending Derek was sitting beside him. Today was the first time he heard from Charles in two days.

"I stay away from the window," he told the older boy.

"That's good because it's a loud here. Derek came home yesterday to surprise you and Sloane." Hurt ripped through his heart at the mention of the woman.

"What Happened?"

"She said you ran away. Said you pushed her down the stairs and made her lose the baby."

"That's not true!" he shouted.

"I know. I told them that you wouldn't do anything like that. Then they asked me where you were but I didn't tell them nothing," Charles said, sounding really proud of himself.

"I know. You're the only one I can trust."

"How do you feel?"

"I think I have an infection," he whispered.

The belt had cut his back and legs; Charles did his best to help clean the wounds. But it had been a day after spending the night in a dirty shed.

"Why do you say that?" Charles asked, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, I'm running a fever and my back hurts worse than when it happened. Not only my back but my whole body hurts, and I'm tried all the time." He'd been sleeping more than usual, a lot really.

"Soon as I can sneak away, I'll be there," Charles promised before hanging up.

* * *

Garcia was ready to scream. Just like the rest of her team. She was looking for Spencer. It wasn't just their team and the cops looking. They had the whole community and two other teams. There was just nothing. They had two of the country's top dogs out tracking, but because of how many people were around they said the dogs were having trouble finding the scent.

"How could I be that stupid," she said suddenly.

It had taken her almost a day and a half to remember her deception. After Derek and Spencer moved into the new home she put up four "nanny" cams.

One in the kitchen, one in the living room, one outside Spencer's bedroom door and one outside Derek's door.

She didn't want to invade their privacy very much, so she kept them out of the bedrooms. But after the robbery she had to have some kind of eyes on them. She thought about calling Derek but didn't want to get his hopes up.

Never having looked at any of the footage before because everything had been dandy, it took her a minute to load it. She didn't like the sense invasion she was feeling.

She brought up the date Derek left. Skimming Sloane coming in and starting dinner. Right now Sloane was in the hospital, she was so upset about Spencer's disappearance and her miscarriage she had to be sedated. It had still been a week since this supposedly happen, and they didn't find out he was missing until yesterday. The woman said that she thought he had run over to Fran's, and was laid up in bed trying to recover from the miscarriage to chase him down. It wouldn't have caused her anything to call Fran and check. Also she had been lying and telling Derek everything was great. Garcia kept her mouth shut though, along with the rest of the team. She wasn't a profiler but she could see that lies the woman was saying. Why couldn't Derek?

Suddenly on screen Sloane marched out the door. Garcia turned the sound up. Glad she bought the upscale cameras that had sound. She watched tiny Spencer carry his heavy book bag in and keep his head down. Switching to the upstairs camera she saw him shut his door, and swore she heard a lock being engaged.

Skipping ahead, she stopped when she saw Spencer's door open. The time on the video read at a little after midnight. He had been shut up in his bedroom from school getting out to midnight, she never once came to check on him.

Spencer walked quietly out of his room. She went to the kitchen cam. It was where she thought he would go. Inside the kitchen she saw Sloane, downing Vodka like it was going out of style.

"Why are you out of your room?"

"I heard a noise," Spencer whimpered.

"I heard a noise," the woman mimicked.

The boy turned to leave before the horrid woman spoke again. "Hold on, come here." She grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him out of the room.

The living room camera showed her dragging the scared boy upstairs, him pleading the whole way. The sight was heartbreaking.

Now going to the camera outside Derek's room she saw the woman stop. She pulled the boy into Derek's room. Garcia was unable to see what was going on. All she could see was the top of Derek's bed and his bed side table.

Listening, she heard Sloane yell," Ah-ha." Then what followed was a loud crack. "Ahh," Spencer cried.

Then in a voice that nightmares were made of. "You will behave." Another crack. "You are a horrible little boy." Another crack. She debated about skipping this but felt like she was leaving him alone again. Finally, after twenty-seven gut-wrenching hits, she heard the woman tell Spencer to get out.

Garcia was sobbing loudly during the video. She wanted Spencer in her arms that very moment. Spencer then appeared on the video limping out the door. He grunted with every step. She saw blood start to come through his PJ's. Ten minutes later she watches him walk out the door with his bag.

Many things ran threw her head at that moment. Mostly how much jail time she would get for murder. How did Derek not see this? This behavior couldn't have been new, at least not mistreating the boy. The whole team didn't like the woman but they trusted Derek with Spencer's safety and well-being. That had been a mistake that wouldn't happen again. Over her dead body, Derek would let a woman he was screwing to hurt her baby genius again.

Quickly, she put together a video of the ten most important minutes of the first day. It took her another thirty minutes to go through the rest of the week. Spencer didn't show back up and besides going to his room once, Sloane seemed not to care.

After collecting everything she needed she headed for Derek's.

* * *

"He's not worried; I'm telling you he knows where Spencer is," Derek shouted.

Not for the first time; he was arguing with his mother and stepfather. Just looking at Charlie he knew the boy knew something. The boy was usually attached to Spencer at the hip, but he wasn't trying to get out and find Spencer. In fact, he was calmer than any of them.

"Charlie says he doesn't, now leave him alone," Norris said, his voice firm.

"I think we should all just calm down," Rossi said.

"Honey, I need my meds," Sloane said, out of nowhere. She had gotten out of the hospital earlier. Right now it was just his team and his family, including his sisters who flew in when they heard. There were a couple of local cops outside in their cars.

"I'm busy trying to find my son," he ground out.

Everything about her bugged him. He realized now that after he got Spencer, he wanted to put a family together for him. Because of that he overlooked some of Sloane's faults.

"I need every one to follow me," Garcia's voice boomed in the kitchen; appearing out of nowhere.

"Baby girl, wha- "

"Stop right there Derek Morgan. I don't want to hear you right now. I need everyone to gather around the TV."

"Garcia, is this important? We were just about to head out again," Hotch said.

"Yes, this is important. It will only take ten minutes. I do think the children should go upstairs though."

Jack and Charlie were in the room with them.

"Charlie take Jack up to Spencer's room for a little while," Norris said.

There were grumbles but they both boys went upstairs. Everyone stood around the TV as Garcia hooked her laptop to it.

"First of all sorry I invaded your privacy but not sorry."

"What?" Before she said anything else the screen lit up and they watched Spencer walk upstairs.

As the video played the rest of the room grew deathly silent. Derek felt the blood leave his face as he watched and listened to the video. He watched his little boy cry and beg for the pain to stop. At the very end of the beating he heard the crying just stop. They watched Spencer limp out of the room, and then leave his room with his Go bag.

If anyone asked him at that moment what he felt. He would have said rage.

Hotch moved first, he was cuffing Sloane and reading her rights before anyone moved.

Standing up he looked at Sloane. "What was it?" He meant what did she hit him with.

"It was just a belt," she sneered.

"You beat him with a belt? You hit him twenty-seven times," Garcia roared.

"Guys, right now we have to find him. He's been gone a week," Rossi yelled.

Just as Hotch was walking out the door with Sloane, an elderly woman walked up the walkway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother, I just saw the police cars. I found something odd in my sister's house."

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're in the middle of a search at the moment. I really don't have time for this," Derek brushed her off.

 _"_ _Dear Mother. Have you ever heard of Harlequin? Those books are very odd. I don't think a vicar would really leave his church to raise cattle in Dorset. Also if he the woman he ran away with was already married, the chances are good she will do the same to him. I really don't think these stories are very realistic. They talk a lot about sheaths but I don't think they are using the word right._

 _I need to tell you something important. I don't live with Derek anymore. He doesn't want to be my dad anymore. He's going to have a real baby, Sloane said he wanted to be happy with her and their baby. I was in the way. I was hoping you could write to Mrs. Fran and Pop to see if they'd take me in. I know Mrs. Fran will want her real grandchild more but maybe if I'm real quiet they'll let me stay. Pop still loves me, Charles said._

 _I hope I can see you soon, I—_ Then it just cuts off, I think I interrupted whoever wrote this," the old woman said.

"Where does your sister live?" Derek barked out.

"What?" the woman asked, confused.

"That's my agent's son, he ran away. Where was the letter found?" Hotch said, hand still on Sloane's arm.

"The blue house on the corner, its only six houses down," the woman said.

"That's Mrs. Sullivan's house," his mother shouted. "I've got keys, the boys had access to them."

"If we all run over there he will run," Prentiss said.

"What if it's just the boy," Rossi said.

"I'm not letting my son go over there alone," Norris said, loudly.

"I'm going; you do what the hell you want to. You have the keys?" Derek asked the woman.

She nodded and handed him a small set of keys with a rabbit's foot keychain.

* * *

Spencer was hiding in the attic again. He didn't know who had come into the house, but when he heard to door he knew it wasn't Charles because there was no secret knock. He ran up the stairs and up into the attic as fast as he could, leaving the letter he was writing to his mother.

Closing his eyes, he pretended Derek came for him. In his head Derek would ask to be called Dad again and say that it was just going to be the two of them. No Sloane or baby. Just them, they would watch Doctor Who on Saturday nights and eat pizza. Then when a baseball game was on, he would read and his dad would laugh and yell at the television. Then they would have chips and ice cream. On Sundays, they would go to Nana and Pop's and have family dinner. Nights that his dad was home he would read to him at bedtime. They would cuddle and maybe fall asleep before the book was done. It was all so perfect…in his head.

"Spencer, are you in here?" a voice said, then the door opened.

Not expecting the light to be turned on he screamed. He saw Derek run into the room, he looked like he was wild.

"Spencer. Oh god, Spencer."

Before he could move he found himself being picked up off the floor and engulfed in two massive arms. It hurt but he didn't say anything. He was chanting something; it took a minute but it finally registered to him. He was saying he was sorry over and over again.

"Why are you sorry?" Spencer asked against Derek shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see. I didn't see what she was doing to you. I let her hurt you and you didn't feel safe enough with me to come and tell me. I'm sorry I let you think she meant more to me than you do. She doesn't and you'll never have to be near her again. She's going to pay for what she did to you." Then he almost dropped him. "Oh, god, your back."

Spencer had to stand there while Derek checked over his body, lifting the back of his shirt and pants legs. "It doesn't hurt," he lied, he didn't like the sad look on Derek's face.

Derek's face darkened but after Spencer whimpered it softened. "It does, and your body is burning up. We need to take you to the hospital. Then we are removing everything about that woman from our life. You are my life Spencer; you are my son. I promise to make this up to you."

Spencer couldn't stop the tears even if he tried. Finally, he just let go. Derek would take care of everything, he didn't have to be so strong anymore. But first. "Are you my dad again?" he asked between sobs.

"Always."


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Lacieph- She is a cruel bitch.**

 **Beachgirl25-Since you are the only one to bring up a love interest, I decided to add more Emily.**

 **Guest- You're going to hate this chapter. Sorry.**

 **96 Hubbles- I loved your whole review. I rewrote the discovery of Spencer several times. I did take a cheat in the end I guess, I'm trying to do better. I took a lot of your suggestions, I wrote one scene just for you. It's not Fran and Derek but she'll come in later, I promise. The next chapters will be more Spencer's interactions with the rest of the team and Derek's family than just Derek himself. I hope I did okay with this chapter.**

As they waited for the doctor to discharge Spencer, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not because of the abuse and pain he had helped cause Spencer, that guilt was so overwhelming he pushed it away until he could deal with it. No, this guilt was for the feeling of slight happiness that he felt because Spencer hadn't let him go since the house.

All throughout the statements the local cops, to the long glances from his team members, Spencer wouldn't let go. Hotch had an ambulance waiting for them outside of the old woman's house. The whole drive to the hospital Spencer held his hand. Once in the hospital, Spencer was either in his lap, or sleeping on his shoulder while he paced the ER.

Hearing his son call him daddy again was bittersweet. It was said with such pain but also with hope. The boy just wanted him now, and he'd be damned if he was going to let him down again.

"All right Mr. Morgan, Spencer is good to go. We sent his prescriptions to your pharmacist. If his fever gets worse, please bring him back. Watch him closely for the next few days."

"No problem there."

"Good." The doctor turned to look at Spencer who was wrapped around him. "And you Doctor, I'll be happy to have you on the team in a few years. Don't make me wait too long." Spencer giggled weakly.

When Dr. Patel walked into the room, he quickly got a fan. Spencer had gone from quiet to inquisitive. He wanted to know everything the doctor was doing. Then he wanted to know why it was done. Then he wanted to know if medicine was the doctors' first choice. Then Spencer went on to tell the man all about his mother, and that one day he was going to be a doctor. When asked what kind of doctor, Spencer's answer made them both smiled. Every kind of doctor.

It was such a "Spencer" thing to say, and there wasn't anything Derek wanted more than to make his dream come true.

* * *

"Ready to go home?"

It was past midnight by the time they got out of there. Emily was waiting to drive them home. Derek got into the backseat with Spencer because he wouldn't let go of his hand, not that he minded. In fact, it felt if he let go of Spencer he would lose him forever.

"Thanks for coming to get us," he said to her.

"I had to almost fight Pen, she wanted to be the one here getting you. I was able to get her to stand down. I thought she might be a little overwhelming to Spencer tonight. Expect her tomorrow though, no doubt."

"Where's 'You know who'?" He didn't want to say her name, Spencer was nodding off beside him and he didn't want to upset him.

"I think we should talk about that later." There was an edge to her voice, something about that gave him a bad feeling.

Once they were parked outside his house, he pulled a sleeping Spencer in his arms. Spencer snuggled into his arms as he walked to his door. When he made to reach for his keys, the door opened.

"What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting," Sarah answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie's upstairs in Spencer's bed waiting for him. He threw a fit until Mama gave me permission to bring him over."

A part of him was relieved but another was upset. He wanted to put Spencer in his bed and keep him close. But he knew being near Charlie would calm him down too. It was a hard decision but in the end, he put him to bed in his own room, right next to Charlie. Leaving the door open he went downstairs to talk with Sarah and Emily.

"What the hell was that about in the car?" he asked as he saw both women sitting at the kitchen table.

"Calm down, you're going to wake the boys," Sarah chastised.

Taking a deep breath, "Fine, what did you mean in the car?" he asked more calmly.

"Her family's lawyer has her out already."

"What?" he roared.

"Something smells," Emily said. "Hotch thinks the judge was a family friend. She was arraigned in super speed. Something doesn't feel right but the locals are now shutting us out."

"What the hell? This isn't some small town, the good ol' boy narrative shouldn't work here. I know her family was some big deal but she abused a child."

Emily's eyes flashed, he was sure he didn't want to ask but he had to. "Emily?"

"She's saying that he had those injuries when he came home."

"That's insane, we saw what she did."

"No, we heard what she did. She's saying she did yell at Spencer but didn't hit him, just the wall with the belt."

"They don't honestly believe that shit, do they?" He could feel his blood pressure rising.

"I don't think they do, I think Hotch is right. This is dirty. But she made a mistake. One she thought she could get away with." Emily said, standing up.

"What?"

"She hurt Spencer. Now she has a full team of profilers and a computer analyst, that have more connections than God on to her. She won't get away with this. I promise. But you need to let us deal with it. You just concentrate on Spencer; he is your number one priority."

"I know." Rage filled him at thought of the woman getting away with hurting Spencer. How could he thought to try and start a life with her?

He was so upset with himself because he knew something was wrong. Spencer didn't like her but did that bother him? No. His solution was to let them spend more time together. He was to blame for this whole damn thing. Spencer got along with almost everyone. The only ones who didn't get along with him were people with issues with a five-year old being smarter than them.

If she hadn't been pregnant, he would have never asked her to move in. The feeling of loss assaulted him. The child that would never be born. His son or daughter was gone. Deep down he knew it was for the best, being tied to her for life wouldn't be good for Spencer. But there was a secret part of him that longed for the baby that was his blood. Not that he didn't love Spencer. Maybe losing the baby was his punishment for failing Spencer.

Emily and Sarah both left when he told them to leave. Grabbing a pillow and blanket he made a bed on the floor of Spencer's room, there was no way he would leave him alone again.

* * *

Spencer woke up in his bed. Looking over he was surprised to see Charlie in bed with him. Surprised but happy. He loved his best friend, they were best friends for life, Charlie said so. He smiled at his sleeping friend when he noticed something on the floor. He gently crawled over Charlie and looked over the edge of the bed. Sleeping there on the floor was his dad. He giggled at the sight of the pillow beside his dad's head and a stuffed dragon under his head. The dragon had been a gift from Auntie Penny. He guarded under the bed from monsters, that's was where Aunt Penny put him after he moved in. She was silly sometimes, but Spencer left him there. Better for him to stay there, just in case.

He slid out of bed and went over to his dad. He picked up the blanket and crawled under, putting the discarded pillow under his head. Then he snuggled up next to his father.

Happiness filled him knowing that his daddy wanted him again. He promised himself he was going to be the best son ever. No talking back and no asking for things, he didn't need anything but his dad. Not only that, last night his dad said that Sloane wasn't coming back. That was the second best news, first that he had a dad again. His fingers itched to write to his mom and tell her the good news. He wondered how they were going to see the baby if Sloane wasn't in their lives anymore. He drifted off as he thought about how happy he was now. Only if his back would stop hurting everything would be perfect.

* * *

Pain radiated from his back, reminding Derek why he shouldn't sleep on the floor. When he moved he heard a whimper, looking down he noticed that Spencer was on the floor with him. A light smile ghosted his face until he noticed what Spencer's head rested on. Grabbing what was under his own head, he pulled out the damn dragon he was sleeping on. He couldn't remember what happened first, Spencer laying down with him or him grabbing the dragon to put under his head.

"Spencer," he whispered. "Wake up, kiddo."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo. You ready for breakfast?"

Derek smiled as a wide grin that washed over Spencer's face. "Sausage and eggs?"

"If that's what you want."

As if remembering something, the light went out of Spencer's face. "No, it's okay, whatever you're eating is okay."

Derek was having none of that. "Nope, my boy wants sausage and eggs, so that's what we shall have. Wake up sleeping beauty over there, and I'll meet you two downstairs in ten minutes." Spencer giggled making Derek feel ten-feet tall.

Thirty minutes later Derek was standing at the stove cooking breakfast for the three of them. He could hear the boys on the couch watching some morning cartoon. The phone rang just as he finished with the food.

"Morgan," he answered.

"I'm coming over before I head to the office. I've gotten Baby Genius' medicine."

"Good morning to you too, Baby Girl," he said feeling lighter than he had since he got home.

"I'm only five minutes away."

After disconnecting he thought about the medicine, medicine Spencer wouldn't need if it weren't for him. He felt guilty for not listening to Spencer. That was what bothered him the most. He hadn't listened to what Spencer had told him. As a child abuse victim himself and working with them, he knew there was a lot of hidden meanings to things. He could never forgive himself for not listening to that voice he shut up every time Spencer and Sloane where together.

"Dad, is it ready yet?" Spencer's quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yep, you and Charlie go wash up."

The sound of the boys running to the bathroom caused him to laugh. He expected his mother any time now. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about giving his statement. He gave it last night in the hospital. He didn't think he could stand putting up with the crooked locals today.

Penny was right on time, banging on the front door. She had a box of doughnuts and a prescription bag.

"Hello, tall, dark and luscious," Garcia said as she swept past him. "So how is everything going?"

"Good so far. We haven't talked about Sloane again since last night."

"How are you doing with all this?"

"I'm not sure, on one hand I feel like a complete failure, but on the other an idiot that can't see what's right in his face."

"I know how much you wanted for everything to be right: Sloane, Spencer and the baby. Now all that is left is Spencer. How are you doing with the loss of the baby?"

He didn't want to talk to about the loss of the baby. But knowing Pen she wouldn't drop it, so he decided to give her something. "I love Spencer but a part of me wishes the baby was still here. It was a part of me, I would have had a connection with it that I can never have with Spencer."

"I don't believe that's true," Penelope said sadly.

"What?"

"I loved my father, I didn't share blood with him. Blood does not make the family, love does."

"SHUT UP!"

They turned at the same time to see Spencer running out of the room, heaving sobs coming from him. Charlie was standing there, chest heaving after yelling at them. "Damn it," Derek growled before taking off after Spencer.

The boy was in his room, under the bed gripping the protection dragon.

"Spencer," he called to him quietly.

There was no answer besides a sob.

"I didn't mean it; you are the only thing that matters to me."

"But you said you loved the baby more than me. Then you said the baby is gone. I'm the reason the baby is gone."

"No, that is not true. Sometimes babies don't make it to birth, it's no one's fault. I could never love anyone more than you. Even if there was another child, I would love you the same. But there isn't another child. You are my only child, my little boy."

Spencer climbed out from under the bed and into Derek's arms. "I'm sorry. I was bad again."

"Never bad. You're the best boy I know. A very good boy at that."

Spencer suddenly giggled. "You want to keep Ralegh?"

"Who's Ralegh?"

"The dragon, he'll protect you when I'm not there."

Derek smiled at that, Spencer wanted him safe. "Don't you need him?"

"No, monsters aren't under the bed." No, they aren't. No one knew better than he did that monsters weren't under beds… they were people that looked like everyone else. The hard part was seeing through the façade they put up. It was Derek's job to do that, he had been fooled by a pretty face. That wouldn't happen again. Never. Again. Spencer was his life now; he wouldn't fail him again.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **This is a shorter chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Hope you enjoy.**

"Daddy!"

Derek jumped out of bed and ran to Spencer's room. It was the third night in a row that Spencer woke up with a nightmare. Ever since they got back from the hospital it had been much of the same. Some nights he didn't wake up with a nightmare, he might even go two days without one. But that was all, after that he had to expect more. The first night there wasn't any, he wasn't sure if it was because of Charlie or because Spencer was exhausted.

Stepping on a dinosaur toy he bit back a yell. That was another thing new with Spencer. Before he was almost obsessive with everything being in the right place, but now he just left things where he played with them. His mother said it was just a kid thing, he hoped that was true.

"Daddy," Spencer whimpered, throwing himself into Derek's arms.

"Hey, now. It's okay, you're safe now," he whispered into Spencer's hair.

"I want to see Mommy," Spencer cried.

Derek had known that was coming and was working on getting an emergency visit. Usually because of his age, they had to tell the doctors that Spencer would like to see Diana. The doctors would work for weeks to prepare her for the visit. This, they would have to rush things; he was hoping that Spencer could see her by the end of the week.

"I know buddy."

The next few minutes he spent rubbing Spencer's back and talking gently to him. After a while the boy's breathing evened out and fell back asleep. Instead of going back to bed Derek headed to his office. There was no way he would be able to fall back asleep now. He decided to look over the case his team was away on.

Sooner or later he would have to get off desk duty. Strauss was ready to fire him any day now. But none of that mattered at the moment. Spencer was all that mattered. Well him and whoever was killing teachers in the Midwest.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Spencer rolled out of bed, not really wanting to get up. It didn't feel like he got that much sleep. Maybe if he asked his dad he would let him sleep for a few more minutes.

"Dad, why can't I sleep in," he whined. He usually didn't whine, but he didn't feel very well.

"I know you're still hurting, kiddo. I have to fly out to Oklahoma in a few hours."

Panic filled him at the thought of his dad leaving. "I thought you worked in your office?"

"My boss's boss called in. I'm really sorry kiddo, but you'll get to stay with Gran and Charlie. You like staying with them don't you?"

Looking down at his bare feet he, he shuffled them. Yeah, he liked spending time with Gran and Charlie. But the last two weeks it had just been him and his dad. It had been great; he had never felt so loved.

Sure he knew his mother loved him but she was sick and didn't know how to show it. His dad on the other hand did. He held him and sometimes sang to him when he couldn't fall asleep. Spencer had laughed when his dad told him never to tell Aunt Penny about his singing. He wouldn't though, that was just for them.

Last time he saw Aunt Penny was a few days ago, when she got rid of her cameras. Dad made her take them down. There were now two new cameras but they all knew about them. One pointing at the front door and the only over the fireplace in the living room. Sometimes, he would make faces at the camera he knew was there. He wondered if Aunty Penny watched it, he would have to ask her next time.

"I just want to be with you. Can't I go with you? I'll help." He knew it was a stupid suggestion. His dad had a very important job, but he just wanted him to stay with him.

"You know you can't." His father let out an exasperated hiss. "Spencer, you understand what I do for a living, right? That people need my help?"

"I need your help," he whined.

"This is enough; I have to leave in twenty minutes. Get your bag so you can go over Gran's."

"I don't want to stay with Gran," Spencer said loudly.

"Well, you can't stay here."

Just the look on his dad's face he knew he was stressing him out. He didn't know where all his anger was coming from, all he knew was he just had to throw something.

So that's exactly what he did. Grabbing the book that was on the bed, he threw it at his dad. He fully expected his father to move, avoiding the book. But that didn't happen. The book sailed across the few feet and hit his dad square in the stomach.

Spencer couldn't believe what he had just done. Instead of staying and talking he decided it was best to run. His dad still hadn't moved when he ran out the of the bedroom. Needing to get away he made it out of the back door before he could even hear his dad moving.

Once outside he didn't know where to go, so he just ran. He couldn't go to Gran's, his father would look there first.

"AHHH!" he screamed when large arms grabbed him.

"Where are you going?"

That voice made him stop fighting for release. "Dad, let me go. I'm trying to run away."

After the book hit his stomach, he knew he had messed up. He was going on almost no sleep, not like that was much of a change. It had only been an hour ago that he got the call from Strauss. The unsub in their teacher killings had gone off the rails. He had devolved and was now killing more than once a week. It involved four surrounding counties. All the schools were currently shut down. His specialty was obsessional crimes; he was needed on site.

Once he came out of his shock that Spencer threw something at him he took off after the kid. He caught up to him outside near the back gate. Swooping the boy up as he screamed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, keeping his tone light. Not wanting to scare the boy.

Spencer went lax in his arms and looked at him. "Dad, let me go. I'm trying to run away."

Something about the way he said it caused Derek to laugh. Spencer was, honest to God, pouting. He didn't think his son had it in him.

"Run away to where?" he questioned his son.

"Luxembourg."

"Really? Good, I've got to go to the airport too. Let's go get your bag."

"Umm… I can't, I have to go to Gran's. Remember?" he huffed out.

* * *

Derek did his best to control his face. The kid was acting out like a…well like a kid. It was so good to see and hear. He wished he could stay and see how the temper tantrum plays out but he really did need to get to Oklahoma.

"Gran's, huh? I guess you have to put off going to Luxembourg for a few days."

"Yes, sir."

After they both grabbed their bags, and Derek took Spencer over to his mother's house. Before Spencer took off inside Derek stopped him.

"I really do need to go to work. When I get back we'll talk about that violent outburst you had. I just want you to remember no matter how mad you get at me; I love you, and I will always come back to you."

He was surprised that Spencer stopped his pouting long enough to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I promise never to hurt you or anyone again. I didn't think it would hit you. I just felt like throwing something."

"I know, kiddo. When I get back we'll both go see your doctor. Maybe we should talk to her together."

"I'd like that. Promise you'll come back?"

"Always."

As he was driving away he thought what a stupid thing he had just promised. He couldn't promise to always come back. His job was dangerous. He would have to explain that to Spencer when he came home.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Criminal minds or the characters.**

 **96 Hubbles- I love the runaway scene too. Yeah the last sentence was a little bit foreshadowing.**

 **Beachgirl25- Thank you. I'm glad you liked Spencer and Derek's interactions. This one not so lighthearted though.**

 **Guest- Derek might be a little worse for the wear.**

"MORGAN!"

The shout came right before pain ripped into his gut. He knew instantly the bullet missed his vest. Sounds of a shot went off as he dropped to the ground.

Drifting in and out of consciousness he knew when the ambulance loaded him up.

"Don't call my Mama, I don't want to worry her or Spencer," he said before darkness overtook him.

Emily was still in shock about what had just transpired. They had found the unsubs. It had been a group of five teenagers who worked together to have revenge on teachers they felt wronged them. They tripped up and left evidence.

What she and Morgan wasn't expecting was the little brother of one of their unsubs. When they were taking Richard DeMarco into custody his thirteen-year-old brother popped up out of nowhere and took a shot. Emily was the one that had to take him down. She made sure it was a non-fatal hit. After he was incapacitated, the rest of the team rushed the small house.

Morgan was taken away by an ambulance, begging for her not to call his mother before he passed out. The blood was pouring out from is stomach. The bullet hit right under his vest.

Fear gripped her at the thought of anything happening to Morgan. She cared about him more than she liked to let on. They had a lot in common, even their sense of humor was alike. Not only that she adored Spencer. But nothing could come from her feelings. After the whole faking her death debacle Morgan didn't trust her like he once had.

The LEO's took over and took the Unsubs. The boy had been taken by ambulance the same time as Morgan.

"I'm going to the hospital," she told Hotch. She expected hearing from Garcia any moment now. Someone would have told her what was going on, and she would be pissed if she didn't get constant updates.

"Sure, we'll be there after we get everything straightened out." She left the rest of her team and drove to the hospital.

Waiting in the hospital waiting room, her mind ran away with thoughts usually best left alone. She never wanted a family. The job had been her life for so long. Not to mention she didn't have the best maternal example. Never had she thought about settling down. Did she like being alone? No. But most guys were put off by her job or her intelligence. There was also the fact that she didn't want to have children.

Hours later she was joined by Hotch, Rossi and JJ, they were all pretty down. Luckily JJ was the one calling Garcia and keeping her updated.

"Is there someone here for Agent Morgan?" a short, slim woman in surgeon scrubs asked.

She stood up and walked to the woman. "I am. How is he?" The rest of the team was behind her, awaiting news also.

"Damage was done to his external iliac artery. We were able to repair it. I feel that he will make a complete recovery as long as he rests and doesn't aggregate his injury."

They all let out a deep breath. "When can he leave?" Hotch asked.

They had been in Oklahoma for the past two weeks. Hotch and JJ wanted to go home to their kids. Emily would like to go home to see her cat, he didn't like staying with her neighbor.

"I'd like to keep him for at least three more days. With injuries in the abdomen, infection could happen quite easily."

"I'll stay here and fly back with him," Emily volunteered. There was no need for the team to stay after the few weeks they had.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

They stayed until Morgan was resting comfortably in his room. She said goodbye as they headed back to the hotel to pack their things.

The hospital staff allowed her to stay in the room with him. He was still asleep from the drugs they had given him. She did wonder who would break first and tell his mom. Her money was on Hotch since it was his responsibility to inform family members if someone on their team was injured in the line of duty.

Grabbing his hand, she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"You know you can't die. You're all Spencer really has. Hasn't the kid been through enough? Haven't we all?" She remembered Morgan's wails over her 'dead' body. The memory stuck in her mind and heart. "You can't do that to us," she whispered.

* * *

"When is my dad coming home?" Spencer asked his gran.

"I don't know, honey. But maybe when he calls tonight we'll find out." He nodded his head, that sounded good to him.

"Can we go to the library today?" he asked.

"I thought we could go to the park. Charlie and Evelyn want to go. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No," he answered honestly. He could think of many things that were much more fun than going to the park.

"Spencer, we went to the library two days ago. It's time to do something the other children would like to do."

"I want to stay home." No park, he got a bad feeling every time we went there.

"No, Pop isn't here so he won't be able to watch you. You're coming to the park." She was using her firm voice; Spencer didn't like it.

"NO!" he yelled before running upstairs. They couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do, his dad said so.

"Spencer get down here now!" he heard her yell.

There was no way he was going to go downstairs. She would punish him, that wasn't going to happen. He would run away again. This time he would be successful, he would run far away. If his dad didn't want to spend any time with him so be it.

Tears started to fall down his face. Why didn't his dad want to spend any time with him. Every night he called he would say he would be home as soon as the case was solved. Why didn't he just solve it sooner then he would be home by now.

"Spencer, I told you to come downstairs," Gran was now at Charlie's bedroom door.

"I said no. You can't make me go to the park."

"Well, you're in luck. Naughty little boys don't get to go to the park. They have to stay home and do chores."

"No."

"I think so."

"No. You can't make me. You're not my mother."

"No, but I am your grandmother and while you're in my house you will follow the rules."

Spencer picked up the toy rocket on the floor and threw it at the window. "I hate you," he yelled as the toy hit the window. It didn't shatter like he thought it would, it just bounced off. He needed to get stronger.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the bed. He tried to get out of her grip. He knew what she was going to do. As she got to the bed she grabbed the belt that Charlie wore with his suit for church. He had just thrown it on the bed when changing.

"Please, I'll be good. I'm sorry. Don't hit me. Please," he sobbed.

* * *

Fran looked down at the belt she was moving off of the bed. She was planning on have a little talk with her grandson about his behavior. But as soon as he saw the belt in her hand he flipped out. There was good reason, the last time he was around a woman and a belt he was beaten horrifically.

Throwing the belt on the ground she picked her grandson up. She knew why he was acting out. Derek had been gone longer than expected. Spencer wasn't in the right headspace for Derek to leave in the first place. Now he was having a lot of them temper tantrums. Some would last after a minute or so but this one had been since they got back from church. She thought a nice trip to the park would help.

Holding him to her chest she let him cry. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried. Swaying she started to sing a song she used to when her children were small and upset.

After a few verses Spencer finally started to calm down. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"What song was that?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Bridge Over Trouble Water."

"It's really pretty. It's also very calming." Fran smiled, that did sound like her little genius.

"It is. It used to calm your aunts and dad when they were upset."

"Really?" Pulling away from her a little he looked into her eyes.

"Really."

She sat down on the bed, still holding onto him. "Can you tell me why you got so upset." He shook his head. "Please? I don't know how to fix it if I don't know."

"Why doesn't my dad come home? Does he not want to come home?"

Fran closed her eyes, she had been right it was something to do with Derek being gone for this long. Hugging him close one more time.

"Of course not. He wants to be home so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him. I know that. It's just his job is very important. There are bad people out in the world. Your dad and his team need to find them to protect people."

"Bad people?"

"Yes, bad people. Let's not talk about that stuff right now."

"Bad people like the Tree Man."

That stopped her mid-thought. She didn't allow Spencer to watch scary movies, and didn't think Derek did. She would have to talk to him about that when he called.

"Tree Man? Is that from a movie?"

"No, the man that watches us in the park. He hides behind a tree whenever an adult looks his way."

There was a lot of things that Spencer excelled in. Using his imagination wasn't one. He was a very literal kid. If he said there was a man hiding behind a tree that meant a man was hiding behind trees.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last time we went to the park. He's always there. I don't like going there. Please, don't make me. I don't like him."

A chill ran up her back. "Spencer, did this man ever talk to you?"

"No."

She let out a breath.

"But he did try and talk to Evelyn. I grabbed her hand and took her away from him."

Any ideas of punishing Spencer fled her mind. Someone was hanging out at the park and talking to children. The man gave Spencer a bad feeling. And if anything with the whole Sloane thing proved to them, Spencer was good at reading people.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 **I'm trying to finish this story, there is about three or four more chapters left. I'm going to be working on the next chapter tonight. Hope you like it.**

Fran left the kids with her husband when he arrived home twenty minutes after her talk with Spencer. There was no way that she was going to ignore what her grandson had told her. Sure there could be millions of reasons for men to be at a park without a nefarious reason. But it just seemed off that he would hide because an adult was looking his way. There was also the issue that the man had already approached Evelyn.

The drive didn't take that long, usually they could walk it. Nerves were making her feel a little light-headed. When Derek was being abused she had no idea. She really thought Carl Buford was good for him. It seemed like he was always in trouble before Buford came into the picture. She didn't know the price of her son's compliance until it was much too late to do anything. That wasn't going to happen again. If she could save a child from that horror, she would.

The park was filled with kids. It was a nice Sunday evening, parents and kids enjoyed the warm weather. Laughing and joy was all over the place. Trying not to look too suspicious she took a seat on a bench. It was harder than she thought it would be to look without looking.

She stayed there for an hour, talking to people at the park that knew her. No one knew who the Tree Man was. Also she hadn't seen the man or any man that wasn't with a child. She made sure to pay attention to the trees but she saw no one. Before she left she walked around several of the trees, there wasn't anyone there.

"She said she doesn't remember any man," Norris said as he loaded the dishwasher.

None of the women or men at the park had seen a man who didn't belong. She even asked some of the kids, they hadn't seen anything odd. After feeding the kids dinner they showered and brushed their teeth, then they were put to bed. It surprised her when Derek didn't call Spencer to say goodnight. Now she was talking to Norris about her conversation with Spencer.

* * *

"But Spencer saw him, and saw him talking to her." She was sweeping the floor, while they talked.

"Honey, I love Spencer, you know I do. But maybe this isn't about some fictitious 'treeman'. Little boys make up things all the time. Spencer is a very smart boy, maybe this is just his way of getting attention. Charlie makes stuff up all the time."

"He's not making it up," she said, not sounding too sure of herself anymore. Spencer had been through a lot in the past year and a half. Was it out of the realm of possibility that he could be making it up? That answer was easy. No.

"Franny, I love you. You're seeing things through grandma eyes. You already said he fought with you today about going to the park. It seems obvious to me that he made this man up just so he wouldn't be forced to go anymore."

"He wouldn't lie," she said.

"Wouldn't he? He's ran away. Fought. Yelled. That's not even mentioning this new violent streak he has. Lying really isn't that far off. He's upset that Derek's gone. Derek, who catches bad guys. So what does Spencer do? He invents a bad guy. He's making it up so Derek will come home. He thinks that if there is some hidden bad guy here, Derek will come."

When he put it that way it made sense. Spencer was missing his father something awful. Was it really that crazy to think that he would make something like this up? Her heart told her that it was entirely possible, Spencer was so sad with Derek being gone.

"I guess you're right."

"I know you want to believe everything Spencer says but you have to remember he's still a kid. A genius kid but a kid just the same."

"You're right, I know you are."

Norris wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her hair. For almost three decades she thought she would never find love again. Then this mess of a man runs over her phone with is motorcycle. She had dropped it and not realized it until she was getting into her car. The sound of it hitting the pavement was drowned out by the revving of his motorcycle.

The man was a complete mess. It was his first time on a motorcycle in almost ten years. Since then he had given up again because she didn't like the thought of him riding it. Norris was an amazing man, she really was lucky to have him and the children in her life.

The doorbell rang interrupting their moment together.

"I'll get it," she told him. Straightening her blouse out she, then headed for the front door. When she opened it her heart dropped, memories assaulted her.

"Agent Hotchner," she said, her voice cracking. Memories of her husband's partner coming to tell her he had been killed. That wasn't the only thing, he told her that her baby had seen the murder. "Derek, where's Derek?" she sobbed.

"He's okay, I promise. I just couldn't just keep my mouth shut. No matter what he asked. It's your right to know. Earlier today Derek was shot while we were arresting a suspect. The doctor said he should make a full recovery but he will need some rest. Prentiss is staying with him until he can fly home, which should be in four or five days."

"I need to go to him," she said.

"He would rather you stay here to take care of Spencer. Going to that hospital daily and staying in a hotel wouldn't be good for the boy. Morgan will be okay; Prentiss will call if she thinks otherwise."

As much as she hated it she knew he was right. She had Spencer, Evelyn and Charlie. She couldn't afford to just run off to Oklahoma on spur of the moment. But that didn't mean she didn't have an ace up her sleeve. After Agent Hotchner left she called Sarah. Sarah agreed to fly to check on Derek herself first thing in the morning. Sarah could do that with her job, she chose her own hours.

When she saying goodbye to Sarah a movement caught her eye. She rounded the corner of the hallway and saw Spencer. His eyes were red from crying but he wasn't making a sound. The small boy was sitting on the floor. The sight broke her heart; she knew he had heard her conversation Agent Hotchner and Sarah.

"He's going to be fine, baby. Agent Hotchner said so himself. Not only that, Auntie Sarah is going to visit him, she'll have him call us. Maybe she'll have him use that fancy phone of hers and we can see him. Wouldn't that be nice?"

* * *

If she was expecting a response she was sorely mistaken. Spencer wasn't ever going to talk to any of them again. They weren't even going to take him to see his dad. His dad was shot by a criminal and they didn't even care. He had come downstairs and heard her and Pop talking about him being a liar. They said he made up the Tree Man. He didn't lie though; the man was real. Since they didn't believe anything he said, he was never going to talk to them again.

They talked about him like he was a stupid little kid. Once they treated him nice but now didn't any longer. They think just because what happened with Sloane he was weak. That wasn't true though, he wasn't weak. It wasn't going to happen anymore. He wasn't going to put up with their appalling thinking anymore. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone.

Intellectually, he knew he would have to stay until he could go to college, then he would be able to make his own way. That didn't mean he had to play happy little family with them any longer. If they wanted to think he was an inventor of lies, so be it. Let them think what they wanted. He wasn't going to say one more word to them. Deep down though he wished they would take him to see his dad. What if he really needed him? But maybe his dad didn't want him like he thought before.

"Spencer, please talk to me," his gran said.

Instead of answering her he ran upstairs. Charlie was laying down on his bed, Spencer climbed in with him. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight. Charlie didn't ask him any questions. That's something he liked about the boy. It felt like sometimes Charlie could read his mind. It was a silly thought but one that he was sure was true.

* * *

"Where am I?" Derek asked Emily.

He had just woken up and saw her. The last thing he remembered was getting shot while trying to arrest multiple unsubs.

"Oklahoma."

"Still? Damn, I was hoping I would wake up at home."

"No such luck. It looks like you won't be getting out of here for three more days."

"You didn't call my mom did you? I don't want Spencer or her to worry."

She was sitting in an uncomfortable chair by his bed. Leaning over she grabbed his hand, the one without the IV. "I think Hotch went over there. I talked to Garcia this morning."

"Damn. She's gotta be going out of her mind. Hand me my phone."

Grabbing the bag they put all his clothes and things in she fished out his cell phone, and handed it to him.

"Shit, the battery's dead. Can I use yours?"

Handing him her phone, she sat back. This was going to be a hard call for him. Last night she spent all night thinking about her relationship with Derek. Early on, it was purely friendship. But ever since all the stuff happened with Doyle there seemed to be something between them. It wasn't something they ever talked about. But it was always there, when Derek dated all the women in his past. And the very few times she had been out on dates. JJ would joke that they never found anyone they really wanted because they wanted each other. Was that the truth? Did Derek feel the same for her as she felt for him? More importantly, was that fair to Spencer? It had only been a little since Sloane had hurt him. The woman had done major damage to both Derek and Spencer.

Derek's hands shook as he called his mother. He knew he was going to get a lashing of a lifetime. The woman was the only one that could make him feel an inch tall. It was after seven in the morning so she should be awake.

"Hello." She sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey, ma."

"Derek," she sobbed. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"I'm fine. I'll heal. How's Spencer? You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, I didn't tell him but he did hear Agent Hotchner when he came. Spencer has been acting out for the last few days. Throwing things, lying and just recently he has stopped talking. That's only been since last night."

He closed his eyes. "Let me talk to him." He could hear his mother call for Spencer. There was a loud noise and it sounded like the phone hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Derek, he won't take the phone. I tried to hand it to him and he threw it. I'm surprised it didn't shatter. I'm sorry, maybe he'll be better later."

"It's okay. He's lying?" He knew about Spencer's new violent streak but he had never lied before. "What's he lying about?"

"It's nothing. He's just making up stories. We are handling it. You just get better. Oh, don't be mad but Sarah is on her way."

"Damn."

"Be nice to each other. She'll just be there long enough to make sure you're okay. I've got to get the kids to the center. I'll talk to you later. Thank you for calling me. I tried to call your phone but it went right to voicemail."

"I know; my phone is dead. I'll get it charged, I promise. I love you. Tell Spencer I love him. Bye."

"Goodbye sweetheart."

"Spencer's lying?" Emily asked after he disconnected the call.

"That's what she said. I guess he really is upset. The plus is I'll probably be out for a month. That means I'll be able to spend all that time with him. He just needs me to help him get through this time. He's still hurting from what Sloane did to him."

"Do you ever think you might start dating again?"

For a moment Derek thought he heard longing in her voice, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"I don't know; I just know it's too soon for both of us to move on just yet. But if I do, it'll have to be someone Spencer approves of."

"I understand," she said softly before looking away from him.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Beachgirl25- Morgan really is too blind to see what's in front of him. But next chapter things are going to get a bit clearer.**

 **Berryklaine- I'm so glad you found my story. I'm happy you are liking it.**

 **Lacieph- I kind of hate the adults too. He's never been a liar and after the Sloane stuff you would think they would listen to him.**

After twenty minutes with his sister there he was ready to strangle her. How did he ever live with her for all those years? There had to be a way to get rid of her before her flight in the morning.

"Derek and Emily sitting in a tree," she sang, busting out into a fit of giggles.

"You're thirty-four, not four," he reminded her, not that she would listen.

"And you're in love."

Derek was glad Emily went back to the hotel to shower and change. It would have been mortifying if she heard this.

"Would you shut up," he barked at her.

"You know mom always talks about what a great mother Emily would be."

"I don't think of Emily like that." _Much._ "Just drop it."

Sarah perched herself on the end of his bed. "Sloane was a terrible person. Everyone except you could see it. But do you know who we all love?"

"Garcia," he said to shut her up.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love to hear that. I'll just make that call. Pen's been waiting years for this moment. Kevin will be heartbroken but maybe Emily will comfort him."

He groaned while Sarah cackled like a madwoman when he threw his pillow at her. Really, sororicide didn't sound so bad at the moment.

"What you thinking about?" she asked when she calmed down.

"That sororicide isn't that bad of a crime."

"What's that?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "The act of killing one's sister."

She threw the pillow back at him. "Jerk."

"Hey, I'm a patient. You better chill or I'll call the nurse." Sarah stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

Finally, he was on the way home. Four days in the hospital was too long. Not only that but he was worried about this son. Spencer still refused to talk to him on the phone. The boy also had stopped talking to anyone else. Charlie neither confirmed or denied that Spencer was talking to him.

There was also this tension between him and Emily. It had been there for a while but now it seemed suffocating. Rossi and Pen met them at the airport. Rossi was going to drive him home in his car. Emily volunteered to help him out at home but he just wanted to be alone with Spencer.

After Rossi helped him inside, he and Pen left, much to Pen's chagrin.

His mother was bringing Spencer over after dinner. He tried to get her to bring him over as soon as he got home but she wouldn't budge. A growing boy needs a proper meal…yada yada yada.

He showered, taking care not to get his bandages wet. Spencer should be finishing his dinner any moment now. It was going to be a long night but he would be in his own home with his child there. The pain was bearable which was good because he didn't want to take the strong pain meds with Spencer with him. Dressing in a loose black t-shirt and grey baggy jogging pants. His mother was going to let herself in so he didn't have to get up and answer the door. The door opened about twenty minutes after he settled down on the couch.

"Sweetie, are you awake?" she called from the foyer.

"Yeah, Ma, I'm in the living room," he called back.

Soon his lap was full of a squirming five-year old. Spencer didn't say a word but he did wrap his little arms around Derek's neck. The moving hurt some but he wasn't going to say anything to his son.

"Spencer, you have to be gentle," his mother warned.

"It's alright, Ma. You go on back home."

The look she gave him was one of argument but he was tired and just wanted to relax. She left setting the alarm and locking the door behind her.

"You ready to talk?" Spencer shook his head. "Do you want to watch Doctor Who?" Spencer's eyes brightened and he nodded his head excitedly. "Okay, I had Aunt Penny put the new DVD in. She told me to tell you not to be too sad about the new Doctor. She said Matt Smith is really good, and you'll like him."

That made Spencer pout, it was adorable. Derek knew his boy was a David Tennent fan, at least him as the Doctor. He turned the TV on and they both settle down to watch a few episodes before bed.

When the first episode went off Spencer looked at up at his daddy. A little bit of drool was leaking down his chin. Spencer held back a little giggle at that. It was great to have his daddy back. Sliding off the couch he was careful not to hurt his dad's injuries or wake him. The next episode started up on auto. He turned off all the lights and grabbed the big blanket off his dad's bed, carrying it down the stairs where it trailed behind him. Getting back on the couch he made sure they were both covered up. He snuggled up to his daddy's side, laying his head down on his shoulder.

* * *

A week after he came home, he was still surprised Spencer wasn't talking. If you overlook that, their relationship was great. Every night they would read…well he would read. Then in the mornings they would make breakfast together.

His work cell rang which shocked him, he still had three weeks out on medical leave. Hotch's name popped up on the display.

"Morgan," he answered the call.

"You need to get down to Rebel Park."

"What?"

"We have a missing child. You're the closet to the scene, we need you."

Rebel Park was the park that his mother takes Spencer. It was a ten-minute walk away. Thankfully, Spencer was at the center today so he didn't have to worry about him. He grabbed his keys and badge before rushing out the door.

He was at the park in less than two minutes. The local cops were already on the scene.

"SSA Derek Morgan," he introduced himself to the man that looked in charge, holding up his badge.

"Wow, that was fast, we just called you guys few minutes ago," the old cop said.

"I live over on Windward Street. What do we have?"

"Leandra Martosi, eight-year-old's; she was playing hide and seek with some other children. They didn't know she was missing until her emergency cell phone was found on the ground."

"Where was the phone found?"

"Over there by the trees."

* * *

Pop pulled into his driveway. "Spencer, do you want me to walk you in?" Spencer shook his head. He was quite capable of going inside all by himself, thank you very much.

"I wish you'd talk to us," Pop said sadly.

There was a small part of him that felt bad for making them sad. But then he remembered his pop's words that he was making things up. That was enough for him to get over his feelings of remorse.

He got out of the car, giving Charlie one last look. When he tried to open the door he found it was locked. That was a little odd but his dad might be napping; he did need his rest to heal.

Fishing his key out of his bag, he unlocked the door and went inside. Once inside he sat his book bag down at the foot of the stairs. His dad was always on to him about doing that. It was just didn't seem that important to him though.

Instead of going to see his dad in his room; he decided to make a snack. In the kitchen he pulled out a sleeve of crackers from the box on the counter. Getting at chair he pushed it up to the open pantry. At the top of the pantry he got out the chocolate spread his dad had gotten him. He was only supposed to have a little bit when his dad gave it to him. But he didn't want to disturb his dad when he needed rest. It was okay because he was only going to eat a little bit.

* * *

It had been an hour and ten minutes since Leandra had last been seen. His team had just gotten on scene along with every cop in the surrounding area.

"Hey, Hotch," Rossi called out. Derek and Hotch turned towards the older man.

"Do you have something?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe. One of the women just said last week a woman was going around asking if anyone saw a strange man by the trees. Apparently, the woman's grandson told her he saw a man hiding behind the trees."

"We need to talk to the woman and her grandson," Hotch said.

That could be their big break. This man would have scooped out the place. But something didn't sit right with him. "Why didn't the woman go to the police?"

"I don't know," Rossi said.

"Where's the woman?" Hotch asked. Rossi pointed to a young woman in pink yoga pants and a white tank top.

"Can we ask you some more questions?" Rossi asked the woman.

The woman looked up at Derek and blushed. "Of course. I was just at my house when I noticed all the commotion going on here."

"You said a woman was here last week because of something her grandson said he saw?"

"Yes, she said her grandson saw a man he called the 'Tree man'. It was odd but we didn't want to worry about some predator being around the kids. So we looked, we all looked. We couldn't find anyone out of the ordinary though."

"Did you look for this person on any other day? Inform the cops?"

"No, I've kept my eyes open but didn't see anything odd."

"What's the name of this woman?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, I don't know her last name. Her first name is Fran though." Derek froze for a second before stepping away from the group, pulling out his phone and called his mom.

"Hello, sweetheart," she answered cheerily.

"Did you come to the park looking for some 'Tree man'?" His voice was hard.

"Oh, he's telling you his stories now? I'm sorry that he's just hasn't been himself lately. I think he's still struggling with what happened with Sloane. Ever since the last trip we took to the park he's been acting out."

"Someone swiped an eight-year-old girl from the same park. I need you to bring Spencer down here. It looks like he's the only one that could possibly have seen the unsub." He heard his mother gasp.

When he disconnected, he was fuming. His child had told an adult about something that frightened him but instead of support, he was told they didn't believe him. After all he had been through. How could they not believe him? What was left of this team was at the park could see he was anger as hell.

"Calm down, Agent," Hotch said firmly.

Soon his mother was there with Spencer in tow. The boy looked a little wild-eyed.

"What's wrong with him?" Derek asked. As he picked his son up.

"We didn't know you weren't at home. Norris dropped him off at home. Spencer, it seems got into a jar of chocolate spread and four crackers. He ate the whole jar."

 _Great, full of sugar. At least he didn't seem to be crashing. Yet._

He needed to get Spencer away from everyone so he could talk to him. Taking his son, he walked to his car, waving for Hotch to follow him. It was official this way; he couldn't question Spencer himself.

Opening the back door; he sat the boy on the seat, facing out towards them. Derek stepped back and Hotch took his place. Kneeling down in front of Spencer Hotch gave him a small smile.

"Spencer, a little girl was taken from the park today. We heard that you saw a man that scared you here the other day. Anything you can tell us about him would be very helpful."

* * *

As much as Spencer didn't want to talk he thought about the little girl who was missing. A girl like Evelyn.

"The man was tall but not as tall as you," he said to his Uncle Aaron. "He has blonde hair that's receding."

"Receding?"

"Yes, it means go or move back. Or further away from a previous position."

"Yes, I know what it means. I'm just surprised you do."

"Right, because I'm too young, and young means dumb."

"I didn't say that. Okay, what else about the man?"

"He looked normal not like on the police shows. He didn't have scars or anything like that."

"I know, buddy. But is there anything that stands out to you?" his dad asked.

Spencer thought back to seeing the man. "He had a tattoo. Would that help?" Tattoos used to fascinate him but not anymore.

"Yes, that would be very helpful. Can you describe it?"

"It was an anchor with initials on it."

"Where was it located? What were the initials?"

Spencer didn't want to answer because he didn't want to get into trouble. His dad said that he wasn't supposed to look at men with they were using the urinals. It was rude, that's what he said two days ago when they were at the ballpark. He wasn't even looking then but his dad thought he was.

"Can I just tell Uncle Aaron?" he asked shyly.

His dad looked sad for a minute but then walked away.

"Okay. You can tell me now."

"The initials were U.S.C.G. and it was right above his penis where his underwear is supposed to cover."

* * *

Hotch sucked in a ragged breath. This was worse than he had thought.

"How did you see the tattoo?" he asked gently.

"Last time I was here. I think he was having trouble urinating. He really shouldn't do that outside."

"Why do you say that he was having trouble?" A horrible feeling struck him.

"Well, he had his penis out and he was tugging on it. But I didn't see him urinating. I didn't like him looking at me when he was doing that." At the time he didn't know he was being rude. But couldn't help it though, something about the man scared him. It was almost like the man wanted him to see what he was doing. "I didn't want to be there anymore so I ran away, and when I turned around he was gone. I hate it here; I'm just glad that wasn't the time he was talking to Evelyn."

"He talked to Evelyn?"

"Yes, I told Gran but she didn't believe me. Don't worry I got Evelyn away from him. That wasn't the day he urinated outside though. That happened only two weeks ago, he talked to Evelyn three weeks ago."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, but I didn't like him so I was glad about that."

"I know. Thank you for telling me."

"You believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. So will your dad." Aaron stood up, regretting what he was going to have to do now.

"Morgan, take your son back to your mom then meet us at the police station."

* * *

Derek didn't like what he saw in Hotch's face. What bothered him more was that Hotch couldn't look him in the eye. He picked up Spencer from the car and carried him over to his mother. Spencer was sobbing into Derek's neck by the time he got over to her. He didn't want to leave his child but they had a little girl they needed to find.

"Ma, take him home. I don't know when I'll be home."

"I understand. I'll pray you find her soon." Her face was a mask of sadness.

During the drive to the station all sorts of horrible things flashed though his head. What could Spencer tell Hotch that he couldn't tell him? Why couldn't Hotch look at him after wards?

Inside the station he saw the rest of his team. Emily waved him into the conference room they were using.

"Garcia, are you there?" Hotch asked as they all filed into the room.

"Sure am, Boss man."

"Okay, this stays here for now but Spencer may have seen the unsub. The man exposed himself to him at the park."

Bile rose in Derek's mouth as those words. He could hear his team talking but it just sounded like white noise to him. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. It was Emily.

"Morgan, I should have told you alone but we don't have that time. He wasn't touched but I feel this was his last stage before working up to grab a kid. He didn't say anything to Spencer. Spencer thought the man's masturbating was him trying to urinate. The only thing Spencer said was he didn't like it when the man looked at him."

There was going to be hell to pay. First with the creep from the park, then his mother and her husband. His child went to them to tell them he was scared only to be called a liar. That was unacceptable. He promised to always listen and believe him after Sloane, he wasn't even given the choice. They had kept this from him and if they hadn't the girl might be home safe.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **First, I'm sorry to be so late. Second, this chapter didn't turn out like I would have liked. Nothing I did could get it to read the way I want. I'm sorry if it lacks. Still hope you enjoy though.**

 **Lacieph- Thank you, I didn't think Spencer would have known what the man was doing so he drew his own conclusions. I have to have innocent Spencer, I think it fits.**

 **SilentMayham- He's not done with Fran yet.**

 **Noobz40- Sorry it took so long for this chapter, nothing I did fit the way I wanted.**

 **Beachgirl25- No Spencer didn't know her. The little girls parents are in the next chapter. I just needed to end this one. Hopefully, the next one will flow better.**

 **Kim- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the sorry so far.**

 **Tasha-Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping the next chapter will be better.**

 **CM-Reider- Derek's wrath is coming, once everything isn't so life or death for a minute. Thank you for reading and enjoying.**

"Go on up to Charlie's room," Fran said feeling numb. She watched as Spencer ran upstairs, tears still lingering in his eyes. The day from hell had just kept getting worse. She didn't even want to think about what those poor parents were going through.

"What is going on?" Norris asked, concern written on his face.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Anger was growing within her. "What's wrong is, I listened to you. Spencer was telling the truth, and now a little girl is missing. I didn't listen," she sobbed. "Why didn't I listen?" Her anger fled as quickly as it came.

"You can't blame yourself," Norris said gently.

"No, Derek will do that enough for the both of us. You didn't see him when he handed Spencer back to me. He's so angry, and I don't blame him. I failed in my job to protect his child. After everything Derek has been through, then not trusting Spencer. Now that poor girl is missing. Who knows what could have happened to Spencer, Charlie or Evelyn. This whole thing is my fault."

Norris crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms. "No, it's my fault. I'm the one that said it was his imagination. I'm the one to blame."

"No, I should have listened to him. After everything that happened with that woman. He needed us, and what did we do? Nothing. No, worse than nothing. We told him we didn't believe him."

* * *

After entering the room, Spencer wanted to leave again. He didn't want to be in the house anymore. It was his fault the little girl was missing. He should have done more; he should have stopped the man.

Spencer and Charles snuck out the back door, it was easy because Gran and Pop were fighting. They didn't like all the yelling and fighting.

"Where should we go?" Spencer asked, usually deferring to the older boy.

"I don't know. Maybe if we find the little girl they won't fight anymore."

That made sense to Spencer. But…

"We don't know what she looks like," Spencer pointed out. They didn't even know the little girl's name.

"But you saw the man, we can find him."

"What if he didn't take her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he's not the one who took her? My dad says sometimes the police are wrong. You think that's it?"

"I don't know. On the police shows they are always right," Charles said. "Come on, I'll get us out of here."

Spencer followed Charles as he led him to the gate. It was too high for them to reach but Charles could unlatch it by sticking his arm through a hole in the fence.

Once they were out of the yard they had to choose which way to go. "Which way?" he asked Charles.

"I don't know. If we go by Mrs. Sullivan's she might give us cookies." Mrs. Sullivan had been real nice even after finding out Spencer snuck into her house for a week.

"But she'll call Gran and Pop," Spencer pointed out.

"Good point. Let's go left, that way she won't see us." It was a good plan Spencer thought.

"Hey, do you want to go pet Stevie?" Charles asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Stevie was the dog of a nice man down the street. He'd let them pet her if he was home. Spencer wanted a dog but they didn't seem to like him. But Stevie was different, she loved when he petted her.

"Okay, maybe Mr. Delroy will let us give her treats like last time," he said hopefully.

* * *

Thanks to Garcia's expert skills they had a name within the hour. Greg Ulrey, forty-two. Former Lieutenant in the Coast Guard. He retired after twenty years…which was three years ago. But there was absolutely nothing on the guy. Never married. No arrests and no suspicion for any crime.

"Are we sure this is our guy?" Rossi asked.

"He fits Spencer's description perfectly. This is him," Derek growled out.

"Okay, let's go." They all followed Hotch outside the station to their SUVs.

Greg Ulrey's address was three miles away from the park. Derek could feel his temper rising.

"I want you to stay in the car," Hotch told him before he parked.

"Like hell."

"This has to be clean. I don't want anyone's reaction costing us finding this girl alive."

As angry as it made him he knew it was the truth. The girl was the most important person at the moment. They needed to find her and killing this guy wouldn't do that. He watched as his team and two locals served the warrant they had to beg for. The only reason they got that was the spot on description from Spencer. It was twenty minutes later when Emily came back out with a look on her face.

"What?" he asked when she got in the backseat with him.

"It isn't him."

"What do you mean? You didn't find anything?"

"Oh we found things but he targets boys, young boys. An eight-year old girl isn't his type."

"He could be an opportunity predator," he said, not believing his own words. They profiled him as a meticulous perpetrator and that Spencer wasn't his first venture into exposing himself to a minor boy.

She just shook her head at him.

"So what you're saying is, he's a predator just not ours."

"Yep. The locals are taking over here and Penny going to see if he has had any conversations with ours."

"Wait. Why would he talk to Evelyn if she wasn't his type?"

"No clue. My only guess was that she came to the park with two boys that always stayed together. Maybe he was trying to get a name of one of the boys."

The more he heard the more he wanted in that house. He wanted to rip that guy apart. It didn't matter if he didn't take the girl, he was a predator. It was only a matter of time until he laid his hands on a child, if he hadn't already.

"So we throw everything we know out and start a new profile?"

"That would be a yes," she said, running her hand up and down his arm. It was something that he surprisingly found comforting.

* * *

"I don't think we should go back there," Spencer told Charles.

Mr. Delroy wasn't home but they could hear Stevie behind the house in the fence. They had gone in the fence a few of times before. They both knew how to get in and out without using the gate. Sometimes Mr. Delroy would forget they were back there and not let them out. His gran would be so mad if she knew they went down the street. She usually would check on them in their hideout once an hour. It really was only a shed but it was what Charles called it. They would pretend to be mobsters from Pop's old movies. Well…Charles would be a mobster, Spencer would be a FBI agent.

Hesitantly, he followed Charles to the fence in the back. Spencer climbed up the garbage cans over the fence and into the truck bed of the broken down truck inside the fence.

Stevie greeted them as they jumped off the bed of the truck.

"Heya, Stevie," Charles said as he petted her.

"We shouldn't be back here. It's against the law to go onto someone's property without permission. Let's go home, Gran will be checking on us soon, she'll be mad if we're not there."

Charlie huffed. "Fine."

Just as they were heading back to the fence they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know."

They followed the noise to a shed that was a little bigger than their hideout. The scraping noise got louder the closer they were.

"Maybe he has another dog," Spencer said.

"Maybe it's a horse."

Spencer looked at Charles with wide eyes. Surely Charles couldn't think a horse would be in the small shed. It wasn't a horse stable. He decided to ignore it, his dad said not to point out when people said not very smart things.

"I think we should open it," Charles said.

"I think we should go home."

"Come on."

Reluctantly, Spencer followed the older boy to the shed. Once they were just outside of it they heard crying. At first Spencer thought it was a puppy before he heard the whimper turn into a plea. "Mommy," was quietly cried out.

Charles turned to look at Spencer, their eyes widening. "We have to go get Ma," Charles whispered.

"We can't leave her in there." He was guessing it was a girl by the sound of the voice.

"What if Mr. Delroy comes back?" Charles asked, a scared look on his face. Searching for someone they had almost no chance of finding was very different from finding said person. Anything could happen.

"Mr. Delroy is probably at the park."

Charles nodded, everyone knew Mr. Delroy. He was the groundskeeper at the park.

"Hello!" Spencer called into the shed. "Can you hear me?"

There was a loud shuffling and something hit the door.

"Please, I want out," a voice cried out.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked.

"Leandra Danielle Martosi. Please, I want out."

"What should we do?" Charles asked.

"We should get her out."

"How?"

That Spencer didn't know. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Then he looked at the small window but it had several boards over it. There was no way to get in. Looking over at Charles he knew they needed an adult.

"You need to go get Pop and Gran. I'll stay here, but you run faster."

Charles nodded. He was faster than Spencer. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." And like that he was off like a shot. Without Spencer slowing him down he would be able to get over the fence with no problem.

"Are you hurt?" Spencer asked loudly.

"No, but it's dark in here. I want out," she said, hiccupping.

A finger appeared out of a small hole near the door. The nail of the finger had light blue fingernail polish on it.

"What's your name?" he heard her ask.

"Spencer."

"I'm scared, Spencer."

"I know. Me too."

Stevie came over and Spencer started telling Leandra about her. Soon Leandra's crying calmed down and she started to talk to Stevie.

"I didn't get to see her. What does she look like?" Leandra asked.

She's a St. Bernard, do you know what kind of dog that is?"

"No."

"She's big and fluffy, she also slobbers a lot. She's brown and white with some black spots. She's really nice. Aren't you Stevie?" Stevie yipped at all the attention she was getting.

* * *

Charlie ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Within minutes he was bursting through the door of his home. By the look on his dad and mom's faces it looked like they had realized he and Spencer had left.

"Where were you?" his dad asked angrily. "And where is Spencer?"

"We found a little girl. I think she's the missing girl."

"What are you talking about, honey?" his mom asked. It had taken him a long time to think of her as his mom.

"The little girl. Come on, her name is Leandra, he said before rushing back through the front door.

Fran looked at her husband. "That's the missing girl's name. Go with him, I'll call Derek." Norris took off right behind his son.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **Sorry for taking so long. I've had major writer's block on another story. I wanted to put off writing this one till I got another out on that. But then I thought that wasn't fair. Anyway, now we're just one more chapter away from the end. Silly to put it off. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

"Morgan," he answered his phone without looking.

"Derek, hurry. The boys say they think they found the missing girl. Charlie says the girl's name is Leandra. That's the missing girl's name, right?"

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "It's not that uncommon of a name."

"It's not that common either. Charlie is taking Norris to where he left Spencer. I'm on my way too," she said breathing hard. His heart jumped hearing Spencer was alone.

"Are you running?"

"Yes, Charlie was very insistent. I didn't listen to Spencer before; I won't make the same mistake again."

"Where are you?"

He listened, apparently she just stopped in front of a house down the street from them.

"Please, hurry," she cried.

"We're on our way."

After talking with Hotch, it was decided just Emily would go with him. He didn't know if the boys were right or not, but it wouldn't help going in with four SUVs and police cars. Not if the man was there, he could panic and kill her.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to a plain ranch style house. It was a house he passed twice a day, and didn't think much about. The only time he ever thought about it, he was wondered when codes were going to get onto the owner about the broken down car in the back.

No one was in sight, not his mother, Norris or the boys. Once they stepped out of the SUV they heard screaming.

Exchanging a quick look with Emily, they split up. He went around the north side of the house and Emily the south. He pulled his gun out, because he didn't know what he'd be walking into. As he turned the corner, he came face to face with his worst nightmare. Spencer was in the arms of a vaguely familiar man. He had a knife pressed into the small boy's throat. He could see Norris shielding Charlie from the scene in front of them. Derek's mother was trying to talk the man into letting Spencer go.

Derek caught sight of Emily, they were both on the outside of the fence. A large Saint Bernard was barking at everyone but he wasn't aggressive, just scared. Derek holstered his gun while Emily kept her gun trained on the man holding Spencer. He scaled the fence in quick movements.

"Stay back," the terrified man yelled.

"FBI! Don't be stupid. Let the boy go."

"I'll kill him." Derek heard Spencer whimper when the knife dug into his neck a little, still not breaking the skin.

"Look, I'm not holding anything." He cautiously stepped forward.

"You have a gun. Take it out and put it on the ground. Tell her to do the same," the man said gesturing at Emily with his head.

Doing what the man said he un-holstered his gun and dropped it on the ground. "Okay, I just want to talk to you. There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"Daddy," Spencer cried as the man's hand jerk and a drop of blood started to roll down his neck.

Something flashed in the man's eyes. Derek knew the moment when it all clicked in the man's head. He also saw the moment when the man decided to take the cowards why out.

There was a loud scream from Spencer as the man took the knife away from his throat. With his next movement it was clear his intent to die and take a FBI agent's son with him.

Before Derek could really process what was happening, a shot fired. The knife fell from the man's hand and he fell forward, blood pouring from his head. Derek's instinct took over and he ran towards his son. The boy was half under the body of the dead man.

He didn't need to look to know that Emily had been the one to take the man down. She saw what he was about to do, and thankfully wasn't frozen in fear like he was. Derek pulled Spencer out from under the man, the boy limp in his arms.

"Spencer," he cried. The boy didn't make a sound as he moved him around.

He could hear Emily taking control of the situation, and calling Hotch. All he could think of was of his son. Nothing else mattered at that time. Blood was soaking the neck of his shirt. The cut on his throat was much larger and deeper than he thought it was at first. Spencer's eyes were open but it was like he wasn't there. Derek feared he was in shock.

Hearing a banging, he looked up and saw Emily kicking at a door on the shed. He was torn between helping her or caring for Spencer. A second later though, Norris started to help her and the door gave way. A shriek from inside sounded before Emily went in. She came out holding a small girl in her arms. He recognized her from the photos. The boys were right; they had found the missing girl.

Not a minute later, the backyard was filled with FBI, cops and EMTs. Derek left with Spencer, his team would handle everything else. On his way out his mom promised to meet him at the hospital, after they calmed Charlie down, who was crying hysterically trying to get to Spencer.

After what felt like forever the doctor came into the emergency area they were put in. After checking Spencer, they started oxygen and an IV drip. He still wasn't responding to anything. Finally, he did drift off to sleep though.

A few hours later, Spencer was put into a room of his own. They wanted to keep him for observation overnight. His throat wasn't that bad, just cosmetic and should heal with no scar. His emotional wounds would take much longer. Was it ever going to stop for him? Hadn't the kid been through enough in his short life?

A whimper sounded from the bed. Derek jumped up out of the chair he had been sitting in. Rushing over to the bed, he grabbed Spencer's small hand. Spencer's groggy eyes opened and slowly focused on him.

Instead of saying anything or asking questions, big fat tears started to fall from the boy's eyes. He didn't make a sound though.

"Hey, it's alright. I know it hurts," he said referring to the cuts on his throat.

"I wasn't strong enough," Spencer finally said.

"You were very strong. You're a hero."

There would be no punishment for wandering off. He had saved a little girl from a horrible fate. Not only that, it wasn't his fault that he wandered off, that was on Derek's mother. She was supposed to be watching him. It was the last chance he would ever give her. He loved her but her priorities were with her new husband and children. Spencer was Derek's number one priority.

"I couldn't get her out. Then Mr. Delroy came home, he was yelling at me. Stevie was barking at him when he started to yell. Pop came though, I thought it would be okay then, but it wasn't. He grabbed me. I thought he was nice, but he wasn't. He took Leandra from her mommy and then he hurt me."

Derek picked Spencer up lightly, and moved him over on the bed. Laying down beside him, he hugged him to his body.

He started singing the song his mother always did when he was upset.

Spencer sniffled. "That's Gran's song."

"It is. She used to sing it to me when I was sad."

"That's what she said. Can you sing it again?"

He held Spencer close and sang 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' softly to him. Once he was finished Spencer spoke up again. "Is she okay?"

Knowing Spencer was asking about the little girl he spoke honestly. "She's very scared still but she's okay. You are her hero; you know that? You and Charlie, you saved her."

"I'm not a hero, Charlie is though. He's the best hero."

Derek smiled into Spencer's hair. The boy was always so modest. While most boys would love to be called a hero, Spencer wanted to put the praise on others.

"Is Mr. Delroy in jail?"

That question made Derek stop smiling. How did he explain that the man was dead? He was scum but until today Spencer thought he was nice.

"No, he's not but he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Is he dead? That's the only way he can't hurt anyone again."

"You're too smart for you own good."

Spencer turned and Derek saw a hint of a smile. "I know."

The conversation must had taken more out of Spencer than he thought. The boy fell back asleep very quickly.

A light knock on the door woke him from his own doze. He was still laying with Spencer on the bed. Turning, he watched Emily walk into the room. She would be on leave right now until rule on the shooting. He knew it would work out. He'd already gave his statement to Hotch when he came in earlier.

"Hey," she said quietly. She grabbed the chair he sat in earlier and pulled it over by the bed.

"What are you doing here so late?" He looked at the clock on the wall, well past midnight.

"I wanted to check on the kid. I'm surprised Pen isn't here actually."

"She's doing unspeakable things to my house. I think she is setting up a library for Spencer."

"What?" Her eyes were wide in the semi dark room.

"I told her I wanted to do something special for Spencer. The only thing I could think of was turning the spare storage room into a library. It's right next to Spencer's room."

"So, that means she and Kevin are in your house building bookcases right now." She was smiling.

"They probably have my mother helping them. I would question where they are going to get enough books, but we are talking about Garcia."

"You do know most of those books are going to be for dark fairy tales and crime books, books for adults. History, poetry, math, really just anything that she thinks he would like."

"She could get him the Unabomber's Manifesto, and I wouldn't care. He loves to learn; I've gotten him another appointment with the school I told you about. He failed the test before because he was upset. His teacher agrees, he needs challenges. So hopefully he will like this his surprise."

"What surprise?" a small voice asked.

Derek looked down at Spencer, who was still in his arms. "How long have you been awake?"

"Someone is going to buy me the Unabomber's Manifesto."

Both Derek and Emily laughed. "Maybe for your birthday."

"I'm going to be a FBI agent. Did you know?" Spencer asked them.

"When did you decide this?" Emily asked.

"Today, I want to help kids like Leandra. I want to be like you and my dad."

It was a proud and scary moment for Derek. He was proud that his son wanted to grow up and help people. But he was scared because it was a dangerous job. He'd been shot, stabbed and hurt more times than he could count on the job. He didn't want to get the call one day in twenty-something years that his son had died in the line of duty. The thought was terrifying.

"I've also decided something else," Spencer said, quite loudly in the quiet room.

"What is that?" Derek asked, liking this new assertive Spencer. Maybe it was a reaction to the events of the day, but it was clear he felt safe enough to speak with them.

"I think I need another mom. Not a replacement," he said, making sure they understood. "But one that lives with us and is your wife."

If Derek had been drinking anything he would have spit it out. "What?"

"I want a family. A dad and a mom, like Charlie has. Mom would like it; she likes me to have normal things."

"Spencer, I'm not ready to go out and meet someone."

"You don't have to, just marry Emily." Spencer smiled, proud of his idea. It was the only logical solution.

"What?" Derek and Emily both shouted.

"Well, it's really simple. Aunt Penny is with Uncle Kevin. Aunt Jen is with Uncle Will. So it's obvious isn't it? Marry Emily, then she could be my new mom. I like her, she's not mean like Sloane."

"Spencer…I- "Derek started to say before be cut off by the boy.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now. You two work out the details. I get to be best man though. Night." They both watched as the little devil gave an exaggerated yawn, then he snuggled down into the thin cover.

What the hell had happened to his son? And why did he get the feeling he wouldn't drop this crazy idea.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Criminal minds or the characters.**

 **Ok, sorry this has taken so very very long. I wrote most of the last chapter but couldn't get it right so I took a long break. I think I did the story justice. I hope you all who have stuck by it and read it will like it.**

"Here, wear these," Spencer said, handing Derek one blue and white argyle sock and one tan and green one.

"They really don't go with the suit," Derek said.

"About that," Spencer said, looking at Derek's suit with disgust.

"This restaurant you are making me take Emily to is fancy. That means a jacket and tie are required."

"I'm not making you. It's just that Emily is a fine woman, she deserves to be treated well."

"A fine woman? Have you been listening to your Aunt Sarah again?"

Spencer just shrugged his little shoulders. "I'm glad you're taking her out on a date."

"You are, are you?"

"Yes. Statistically, men and women who are married have longer life expectancy than unmarried men and women."

"Hold it, I agreed to a date, not marriage."

"Don't worry," Spencer said simply before leaving the room. Derek didn't think for one minute he had given up his crusade.

It had been three months since the incident with Delroy and Ulrey. Spencer had been refusing to talk to his psychologist until they had gotten a shocking letter. His mother was well enough for a visit. The boy was over the moon and readily agreed to anything Derek asked of him.

The visit went well until it was time to leave. Spencer had grabbed her and cried, saying he wanted to stay with her. It had hurt but Derek had to put himself in Spencer's shoes. He had only had him for a year and a half. His mother was his moon and stars for so long in his short life. Thankfully, Diana was able to calm him down and explain that he needed to go with Derek.

Spencer wrote her every day, Derek would post them on his way to work.

Then there was the deal with his own mother. He hadn't backed down, she hadn't listened to Spencer or put his needs first. That couldn't happen again. After a few long talks with Spencer they decided to get another caregiver. It happened that they found the perfect person, though Derek almost never hired him. It was sexist he knew but he had big trouble leaving his son with a man. Eugene was perfect for the boy though.

Eugene was getting his PhD in sociology of childhood. Spencer was had even gone to classes with him several times. Many of his Eugene's professors had already talked about mentoring him. Derek wasn't ready for him to grow up so soon.

The trial for Greg Ulrey was coming up and Spencer would have to testify. Derek had already put in for time off for that time. He didn't want anyone else taking Spencer there for it. He was glad that even with the small boy's intellect he was still amazingly innocent; Derek wanted to keep it that way. Although the Delroy situation caused a lot of anxiety and fear. It took almost a month for Derek to be able to travel again. His mother checked on Spencer and Eugene regularly when he was gone though. It was still good to have someone else making sure that he hadn't read Eugene wrong.

Derek sighed and sat back down on the bed. He took off his black socks and put on the ones Spencer picked out. He couldn't say no to his son, no matter how odd it made him look. Standing back up, he looked in the mirror and straightened his tie.

The sound of laughing greeted him as he made his way down the stairs. "What are you two doing?" he asked Spencer and Eugene.

"We're going to work on a puzzle," Spencer answered as he cleaned off the kitchen table.

Derek picked up the box on sitting on the table. "Primavera."

"Yes, it's one of Botticelli's best works," Eugene said, washing up his and Spencer's dinner plates.

"Well, have fun." He didn't think they would be able to finish a 5000-piece puzzle but what did he know.

"Bye Dad, tell Emily that she's beautiful…even if she has something in her teeth."

"Thanks for the tip, Romeo."

* * *

The dinner date had gone surprisingly well, they didn't even talk about work…much. That date was followed by several more. On the fifth date, Emily had asked him and Spencer out. Spencer was over the moon. Derek laughed because Spencer was very demanding on what they did. The date ended up eating pizza and ice cream at their house, watching the latest show Pen had gotten his son into.

Once Spencer feel asleep Derek carried him to bed. Emily met him at the bottom of the stairs. "I think we need to talk," she said, her eyes shining with sadness.

"That doesn't sound good."

He had only been humoring Spencer in the beginning with the date. But over the past few months, his feelings for Emily had expanded. He would dare to say he had fallen in love with her. Not that they had done anything more than a goodnight kiss, closed mouthed.

Silently, he followed her into the living room. As she sat on the couch, he took the chair by the fireplace that Spencer liked to read in. He waited for her to bring the hammer down and end their budding…whatever it was.

"Spencer asked me when we were getting married today," she said quietly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, he's been on that lately. Sorry."

"That's not only it. I've been offered a job. One that I would be insane to turn down."

Derek's heart sank. "What job?"

"Interpol in London. I would be running my own office. I accepted the offer yesterday."

"Oh," he said numbly. It seemed he had been the only one falling in love.

"This was a hard choice it was, I swear. The thought of leaving you and Spencer kills me. But this is something I wanted since I was a child. That's why I was thinking, maybe we should get married."

His jaw dropped open. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? I love you."

"Wait. Hold up. You break the news that after two months of dating you accepted a job across the ocean. Not only that, you never even mentioned it to me. It's your job and choice so I get that. But then you ask me to marry you, that you love me. Ask me to quit my job, a job that I've dedicated my life to this. Now you want me to move, take my son with me. On what? Two months? I'm sorry Em, I can't." It broke his heart to say it, if it was just him, he would have accepted. The BAU had been wearing on his soul. But he had Spencer to look out for.

"I understand."

She stood up and brushed her hands down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Wait," he said. She looked at him expectedly. "Spend the night, just for tonight."

The look in her eyes showed she knew this would be a one-time thing, just like with him. A goodbye.

* * *

A month later, Emily was gone. Ulrey's trial date came and went, Spencer's testimony went as well as expected. Things slowly went back to normal, although Spencer did seem a little more down a lot of the time.

Spencer sat on his bed, holding Ralegh to his chest. His missed Emily, she called a lot in the beginning but now it was only once a week, and then only for a moment. His dad was sad all the time now, they didn't do any of the fun stuff they used to do. Eugene did his best but he had finals and didn't want Spencer to interfere. Spencer like Eugene but he wasn't his dad. His dad had left the day before to go to Pittsburgh. Watching the news, he found out someone was killing male joggers.

Eugene was in his room studying, that left Spencer with nothing to do. His dad didn't like him to go over his Gran's when he wasn't home. Spencer thought about calling Emily but it would be too late in the night for her.

Quietly, Spencer stood up and made his way to his dad's office. His dad's password on his computer was pretty easy to crack. After that, the information he looked for was easy. For the rest of the night he filled out application after application and hoped for the best. He was thankful his father kept his school records in his computer for easy access.

Derek was bone weary when he got back home. True it was a short investigation. They were able to find the man soon after they profiled him. His heart just wasn't in the job anymore. He was missing his son growing up. He was missing finding someone to grow old with. Looking at Rossi and his many failed marriages. He didn't have high hopes for a happy life.

It was his calling to help people, but why did it feel so much like a burden now?

Eugene was cooking something when he walked into the kitchen, Spencer was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Spencer?"

"Said he wanted to lay down before dinner."

That wasn't like the boy. Derek worried that he was becoming depressed. The signs were there before he left, he just hoped Spencer would get over it. Kids were resilient after all. How could he bounce back from his kidnapping, abuse, and everything else but not be able to handle Emily leaving.

"I'm going to go check on him."

At the top of the stairs he heard noise from his office. Slowly, he crept up to his office door and peeked in. Spencer was sitting at his computer typing something.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Spencer jumped, his face paling before a huge smile took over. "Daddy, you're back!" he yelled before jumping up and running to him.

Derek hugged him but knew his son only called him Daddy when he was scared or wanted something now days.

"What are you doing at my desk?" he asked.

"I don't want to say until I hear back."

"Hear back from who?"

"The McMillon School. The Sliver End School. The Herald V. Michael's School."

"Stop. Why are you waiting to hear from these school?"

"Because they are the best in London. If I get into one I can be close to Emily."

Derek's heart constricted a little. "And far from me."

"Not if you come along."

"What would I do there?"

"Be my dad?"

His little sad eyes told Derek he had been failing at his most important job again. He had taken Spencer in, sure that he would be the best choice for him. Time after time he had failed him. It was time to put Spencer first over his job. He just had to choose what to do next.

* * *

Emily's flat was quiet, not so different from her apartment in D.C. She didn't miss the states per se but she did miss Derek and Spencer. Spencer had cried and held on to her tight when she said goodbye.

When she first moved to London, she had called Spencer all the time. But the calls were just too hard, he begged and pleaded with her to come back. Promised to be better if she came back. Soon the calls were down to once a week. But now, she hadn't talked to him or Derek in four months. Six months since she had seen them in person. She missed them both so much and her heart broke more every time she thought about them.

She was just about to order food in when someone buzzed her intercom.

"Yes," she answered.

"It's freezing out here," Derek said.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, freezing."

"Oh, sorry, come in." She buzzed him in.

Her mind went wild with questions. What was Derek doing here? Where was Spencer? How long was he going to be here?

She barely had enough time to make sure she didn't look hideous in the hall mirror before there was a knock on her door.

Opening it, she was shocked to see that Derek wasn't alone. Spencer was asleep in his arms.

"Can I put him somewhere?" he asked, his voice low.

"Sure, I have an extra bedroom. You can put him there."

She showed Derek the room, and watched as he put the sleeping boy on the bed and covered him up. Spencer looked so very small in the large bed, even smaller than he had in the hospital.

After Derek stepped outside the room, she shut the door just leaving it open a crack. Derek followed her into her living room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Lots of things have changed since you left. I quit the BAU."

"You did? Why?" She couldn't believe it.

"I was never there for Spencer. I had to depend on others to take care of him. He was away from me more than with me. He's destined to do amazing things. It would just be better if I was around to help him succeed."

"Alright, I get that. But why are you here?"

"Do you know what university he has his heart set on?"

"Cal-tech, he told me after reading an article."

"That was before he discovered Oxford. Let's just say, his goal in life is to get there now. He even applied to schools that would help him get there."

"What schools in the states do that?" she asked curiously.

"None. He got accepted to Beckman Grant, here in London."

She stood there in shock. "What?"

"The school is here in London."

"You're moving here?" she asked, her heart beating wildly.

"No, we've moved here. All our stuff is here, we have a small house in Berkshire."

"How?"

"Turns out, Spencer is a smart kid. So smart that the government here was pretty happy accepting our Visa applications. The boy is smart, scary smart."

"So, that's the only reason you came. The school?"

"And this."

Her eyes widened as Derek knelt on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. She couldn't breathe.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. Inside was a gorgeous platinum diamond halo engagement ring with a V split shank. The pear-shaped diamond made it sparkle in the dark hallway.

"I-uh-I"

"Say yes."

Emily turned around and saw the no longer sleeping Spencer, his face lit up with excitement.

"Yes," she said, turning back to Derek.

"Really, yes?" he asked. She knew he was making sure Spencer wasn't guilting her into it.

"Really. Yes." Derek slid the ring on to her left ring finger, it fit perfectly. "How did you know- "

"Pen, she's great at figuring out ring sizes."

She felt little arms wrap around her legs. With her free arm, she pulled Spencer to her. "Are you happy?" she asked him.

"Yes, so very happy. Are you going to move in with us?"

"I guess I have to if I'm going to be a married woman."

"And my other mom."

"And your other mom," she agreed.

"I can't wait to have a little brother," he said hugging her tightly.

Her eyes widened and looked at Derek, he only smiled and shrugged. With the way, they had taken over her life she would be married and pregnant by the end of the year. Surprisingly enough, it didn't bother her.

"I love you both," she told them.

"Yes, we know," Spencer answered, smiling.

If this was a dream she didn't ever want to wake up. Looking at the both of them, she thought they would agree.

THE END


End file.
